The Dark Protector
by talesofadragon
Summary: Sing to her, she will come. Sing to her, she will protect you. Sing to her, she will care for you. Sing to her, she will love you forever. Betray her, and she will curse you for all eternity. (Alvin/OC, M for language and explicit; Changed title.)
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

 _Passing back and forth in my little shack, the man looked up at me from the ground. He had been waiting for my response for about 20 minutes now. I was surprised at how patient he was, but he had been kind of like a handmaid to me for 6 months and had learned to be patient when it came to my answers. With a deep sigh I turned to him and looked him dead in the eye. In his pleading eyes was one thing: home. All he and his friends wanted was to go home._

 _With a deep sigh, I closed my eyes and tilted my head down. "You and the others may help me with my mission."_

 _"Oh great spirit! Thank you" The man put his head down and bowed lower to the floor._

 _"However," He whipped his head up and stared at me intently. "You and I are the only ones who may speak to each other. Do not speak of me to the others at all. Do not use my name, do not tell the others anything about me. I have to keep a very low profile if I want to even continue my mission."_

 _"Of course," The man bowed low again._

 _"For now, I have to wait for this human to grow up a bit more," I wandered over to the bed where the human lay unconscious. "This body can barely lift a full sized sword let alone direct an operation to this extent."_

 _"What_ _should I tell the others for now?" The man had slowly gotten up from his spot on the ground._

 _"For now, just be patient. Maxwell has acknowledge your presence and will be on the lookout for a few weeks. We cannot let him know that you have come to me. For now, try your best at learning the culture and blending in. Once you have, I will come to you personally with plans," I looked back at the man and bowed my head, dismissing him._


	2. Chapter 2

Jumping down from my perch, I landed in between the group and the golems. I unsheathed my sword and glanced at the group behind me, giving a wink. "Don't worry. I'll save you from the meanies," I crossed my blade over my left shoulder, and slashed at the air bringing my blade down to my right side. As I slashed, a thin blade of darkness lashed out and hit the golems in the chest, staggering them back. I sheathed my sword and a dark mist surrounded the group and I. "Vanish," I whispered, and the dark mist transported us our of Fort Gandala and to the Talys Highroad.

"Well, that's certainly one way to travel," The old man of the group rubbed his head as if he had a headache.

"We are just outside of Sharilton. I suggest you get the Lord Maxwell to a doctor immediately," I nodded my head and took a couple of steps forward towards the city.

"Huh? How do you know this is Maxwell? Who are you?" The youngest boy of the group asked.

"That's none of your concern kid," I continued walking to the city, leaving them to do as they wished.

I took note of where the inn was and walked towards one of the vendors. I could use a couple of gels for continuing on my journey. I sighed and simply pointed to the apple gels and asked for 5. The vendor, who looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, nodded and handed me the gels. I handed over the gald that I owed and put the gels into my little pack on my thigh.

"Have you been following us?"

The voice made me jump and I whipped around to see a man. He was the young man of Maxwell's group that I had saved. He had a large, brown trench coat, with matching pants. He had a large black scarf hanging around his neck, but what really caught my eye was his thick, messy brown hair. Of all my lives, I had always been weak when it came to thick, luscious hair. I grinned and took a step away from the vendor so that others could get through.

"Who wants to know?"

"Well, I would like to properly thank you for saving our asses," He did a sloppy, half assed salute with his hand. "I'm Alvin."

"Achlys," I nodded at him.

"Well, thank you Achlys for saving our asses," He smirked, scratching the back of his head.

"It's my pleasure," I smiled wide. "Yes, I have been following Lord Maxwell for years. I try not to get involved though."

"Are you another handmaid of hers?" Alvin crossed his arms.

I frowned and closed my eyes. "I am no handmaid," I turned and started walking away.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To the inn," I glanced back at him. "Are you going to follow me?"

"I-" He looked surprised at my question. "No."

"Very well. I'll be seeing you," I walked away and up the steps of the inn.

It wasn't a small in like the one in the seahavens. It was quite big and fancy. A chandelier hung over the reception desk. There was a big fireplace to the left and a dining spot to the right. Going up to the reception, a lady looked up from some paperwork and smiled at me.

"Room for 1 please," I hummed.

She handed me a key and I handed some gald in return.

"You will be in room 4, just up the stairs," She announced.

I bowed my head and walked up the stairs to my room. I was beat. Following Maxwell around wasn't easy like I thought it would be. Well, at least I was getting my exercise and getting fit. I pushed open the door and shut it behind me. Simple bed with a simple desk and dresser. I could care less about them and flopped on to the bed. I took off my knee high, heeled boots and fixed my fish nets. I took off my thigh pack and fixed my shorts as well. I loosened my corset, just enough so that my breasts weren't tightly pressed against it and each other, and laid back on the bed. I closed my eyes, thinking sleep would come quickly, but it didn't. Dammit. When it came to sleeping, my body just didn't want anything to do with it.

"Is this part of my banishment as well Maxwell?" I growled turning on my side.

I fixed the sheets under me and closed my eyes again, really trying to relax my mind and just fall into unconsciousness. I heard a caw and a tap on the window then. Great. Just when I was about to sleep. I got up, scratched my head and opened the window, taking the note from the raven's leg.

 _Have you found out anything?_

I sighed and took a piece of paper from the desk and wrote:

 _Not yet. Keep in touch however._

I wrapped the paper with ribbon on the raven's leg and sent it off. I shut the window and jumped on to the bed. I held the pillow tightly against my chest and again sighed. My mind eventually started to wander and fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, they're taking her to see him," I whispered, peering around the side of the boat.

Lord Maxwell and the young boy were on the boat traveling to Leronde. Apparently, Doctor Mathis would be able to heal the paralysis. I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows. I really wondered if he would help her. He knows that if she found out who he actually was, she wouldn't hesitate to attack him, even with her paralysis. However, I think this boy is Doctor Mathis' son. I don't think he would let Lord Maxwell kill the Doctor.

"Following her again?"

I jumped, unsheathed my blade and whipped around. There stood Alvin with a surprised look on his face. He jumped back and put his up in front of him.

"Geez, relax," He shook his head.

"I see you're following her too," I re-sheathed my blade and crossed my arms. "Why is that?"

"I can't just leave a client," He grinned with a shrug.

"Client?" I tilted my head.

"I'm a mercenary," He replied.

"Ah, I see," I mumbled glancing back at Maxwell.

"How do you know Milla?" Alvin asked.

"Why does it matter?" I questioned kind of frustrated.

"It was just a question. No need to get defensive," He shrugged again.

"Right...," I bit my lip and sighed. "If you must know, I am the great spirit of darkness. I have protected Milla for 10 years."

"The great spirit of darkness huh?" He put his hand on his chin.

I nodded and put my arms at my side. I glanced back over to see the young boy and Maxwell getting off the ship. I waited for a few seconds and followed them off the ship.

"Going to the inn?" Alvin asked following behind me.

"Where else?" I gave a short laugh.

"After you get settled, I don't suppose you would join me for a drink?" His voice was low and seductive.

I turned around and tapped my chin. "Would this be what humans call a date?"

"I am assuming that's a yes?" He questioned giving a laugh.

"I suppose so, yes," I nodded. "Meet me at the inn in an hour."

He gave me that lazy salute and watched me as I climbed the steps and entered the little town. It was a nice and cozy little town. As I walked down the street, people who caught my eye smiled and waved. Friendly people. I'm surprised that many people come here. The mines have been closed for a while now, but people still came.

"Hello! Welcome!" The inn keeper exclaimed as I walked to the reception desk.

"Hi! Room for 1 please," I smiled politely.

"Okay. Your room is the second room upstairs," She gave me the key and went back to sweeping behind the desk.

I climbed the stairs and walked into the room. There was a small bathroom to my right as I walked in. Maybe I could take a quick bath before Alvin got here. I closed the door and closed the blinds, undressing quickly so I could take my time in the bath. I grabbed a towel from the closet and went into the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and let tub fill up. I stretched my arms upward and took a look in the mirror. For someone who doesn't sleep, I didn't look tired at all. I put my hair up and stepped into the hot water. Sinking all the way down into the bath, I turned the faucet off and sighed in relaxation. I couldn't take long here since it takes a couple of minutes to re-tie my corset back on. Thankfully, it ties in the front instead of the back.

I stood up and got out of the bath, letting it drain. I dried myself off with the towel and let my hair fall on my back. I walked out of the bathroom and casted the only wind arte that I knew to dry myself off fully. I put my fish nets on, then my shorts, and I started tying my corset around my chest. I fiddled with the final knot, making sure it was pulled and knotted tightly. I slipped on my knee high boots and walked out of my room. I walked down the stairs to find Alvin lounging on the couch nearby the the stairs. He glanced my way, gave a grin and stood up, fixing his tie.

"Let's go to the seahaven," He said. "There's a bar there that I quite enjoy."

"Sounds good," I replied.

Alvin stuck his arm out towards me. Confused I furrowed my eyebrow and tilted my head. What was he trying to do or get me to do? He then laughed.

"You link your arm with mine," He told me.

I put my arm under his and he squeezed his arm against his side.

"Yeah, you got it," He grinned and we walked out of the inn.

"Humans have such weird traditions. However, this one is... What you say cute?" I giggled.

"You sound just like Milla. Still figuring and learning about us humans," With his free hand, he ran his fingers through his hair.

I shrugged. "Well, I've lived the life of a human many times. You humans still surprise me with the things that you come up with."

Alvin looked at me. "And yet, you haven't been on any dates and experienced the chivalry of a man?"

I pursed my lips and chewed on the inside of my cheek. "I have felt attraction towards other men, but I haven't had the time to actually experience love and pleasure."

"Well, I'll make sure you experience the chivalry of a man this date," He winked as we walked into the bar.

It was quite dim inside. Multiple tables were spread out around the room and towards the back, there was the actual bar with high top seats. Alvin escorted me to the bar and we took our seats. There were all types of alcohol and glasses behind the counter. My eyes widened and I felt a panic. I had to order from hundreds of different choices. I had a difficult time deciding between apple gels and pineapple gels.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender's voice entered my thought and I shook my head to pay attention.

"Dry martini please," Alvin told him.

"And for you?" The bartender turned to me.

"I...," I breathed and scanned the alcohol behind him.

"She'll have a sangria," Alvin interjected.

The bartender nodded and left to get our drinks.

"What's a... sangria?" I stuttered with the name.

"It's a red wine with fruit. You'll like it," Alvin ran his fingers through his hair.

"Here you go," The bartender put the drinks in front of.

"Keep the tab open," Alvin told the tender and took a sip of his martini.

I picked up my glasses, sniffed at it and gave it a try. It was sweet with a little bitterness to it. I actually enjoyed the taste. I took another sip, well gulp really, and put the glass down.

Alvin gave a chuckle. "Someone likes what they taste."

"It's quite good actually," I hummed taking another sip.

"So, tell me about yourself," He urged, looking into my eyes for the first time.

I tilted my head with a nervous smile. "What do you want to know? I don't know what you would talk about on dates. I assume what we dislike and like, and what we did in the past? Where we are from and what not?"

He rubbed his chin, thinking of a question to ask me I assumed. "What did you do before you started guarding Milla?"

I tapped my fingers against my thigh. "Before Milla, I did small things for the lesser spirits. Particularly the dark spirits. However, spirits are also meant to help and protect humans and that's my main mission."

"Why didn't you intervene earlier? We have been in certain trouble a lot before all this and you didn't seem to intervene at all."

"Milla is very independent and strong," I addressed. "She can handle most things by herself and I didn't find a reason to help. However, you were all unable to save yourselves let alone Milla."

"Ouch, that kind of hurt," Alvin smirked as I finished my glass.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Did I, what do you humans say? Damage your pride?" I giggled, playing with the strings of my fish nets.

"Kind of, yeah," He smiled and emptied his glass. "Another round waiter."

The bartender nodded and went to get our drinks.

"That's enough about me, I think," I smiled widely. "What about you?"

"I've been a mercenary most of my life," Alvin suddenly sounded glum, looking down at the bar counter in front of him.

"So, you've traveled around the world yes?" I asked, trying to slightly change the subject. "What is your favorite place you've been?"

"I like Xian Du a lot," Alvin gave a little smile. That seemed to perk him up, or it was the fact that the bartender brought us our second round.

"Ah! Xian Du! I quite like it as well," I replied cheerfully. "My favorite would be Fennmont, but I guess that place is not a very friendly place to go right now. Considering Milla is considered a criminal there."

"Her, Jude, and myself," He nodded and took a sip of his drink.

"Who is this Jude? Is he the young one?" I questioned as I also took a sip of my drink.

He nodded. "That would be him, yeah."

"And the others?" I asked.

"There's the little girl named Elize and her doll, Teepo. The old man would be Rowan," He addressed as I took another sip.

"I see," I would try to remember those names. Although, I was a bit tipsy, my mind was still functioning, so I assumed I would.

"Want another round, or are you good?" Alvin asked.

I shook my head and started to look for some gald. "I think that's enough for me."

He put his hand on mine and shook his head with a smile. "Hey, I told ya. Tonight, you would experience the chivalry of a man," He took a sack of gald and tossed it on the counter. We both got up and he gave his arm to me. "Ready?"

I linked my arm with his and smiled up at him. "Yes, let's go."

I hadn't realized how late it was. People slowly started to disappear as it got darker. As we walked back to the inn, I thought about the date that I just went on. Alvin was quite sweet and very charming. I felt much attraction to him, however, there was no time for love. I needed to complete my mission. I pursed my lips and sighed slightly. I kind of wish there was time though for that.

A pigeon landed on a sign and looked at Alvin. He unlinked our arms and took a step away.

"We'll have to part ways here," He looked at me with a gentle smile.

"That's quite okay," I nodded. "I had a great time Alvin."

He took my hand, brought it up to his lips, and kissed it. He then let it fall and walked towards the bird perched patiently on the sign. I smiled to myself and went back to the inn. That was the first night in a long time that I got restful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Lakutam seahaven. I jumped atop a roof to look down at the group. They were all there plus one more. I think I heard her yell her name, Leia. I couldn't really hear what they were saying, but I didn't need to. As long as I could see them, that's all that mattered to me. The doll creeped me out however. He was quite loud and chomped on Jude's face. I wouldn't want that to happen to me. Ever.

"You've already shown yourself!" Milla yelled. "You can come out now!"

I rolled my eyes and jumped down from where I was. I dusted myself off and walked up to the group. They were all very surprised, well except for Alvin, that I was again following them.

"This is Achlys," Milla told them as I bowed. "These are Rowan, Jude, Elize, Teepo, Jude, Leia, and Alvin."

"Ah, I've heard of you. The great spirit of darkness, yes?" The old man, Rowan, nodded his head.

"Quite right," I grinned.

"Achlys has been protecting me for 10 years. She will make a good addition to our group. She's quite good in battle," Milla smiled sweetly at me.

"Aw, well, thank you Lady Milla," I nodded my head and glanced at Alvin, who I caught blushing slightly. "Where are we heading anyway? I don't know a way to Fennmont from here."

"We are going through Fezebell Marsh," Rowan stated. "The spirit clime is now in Ragnome and the marsh is crossable. First, we will need to head through the highland and into Xian Du."

"Well, let's get going then," Alvin mumbled walking past both Milla and I.

I looked over to Milla with a concerned face and she just shrugged. We all started following him, with me trailing behind. I liked being able to see where everyone was and if we got attacked from behind, I would be the first one to be attacked and not anyone else. I glanced around quickly, scoping out the area. There's a beast here in the highlands that frequently attacks people, however, if it is Ragnome like Rowan said, it should not attack us.

"Your our new superpal!" A high pitched voice interrupted my thoughts and all of a sudden, I was engulfed in darkness.

"Mmmpphh!" I screamed trying to get the doll off my face.

"Teepo!" I could hear Elize exclaimed.

"Knock it off spud!" Alvin growled.

Teepo hopped off my face and smiled. I rubbed my cheeks and forehead, which I could feel were red from Teepo. That had been quite... uncomfortable.

"Sorry! I'm just really excited to have a new friend!" Teepo squealed and flew back to Elize's arms.

"You'll get used to Teepo chomping on your face eventually," Rowan chuckled.

"Or not," Jude sighed slouching a bit.

"Oh Jude! You're so funny!" Teepo exclaimed.

"I've never seen Teepo get used to a new person so quickly," Milla tilted her head and put most of her weight on one leg.

"Milla is our friend. Achlys has been protecting Milla for years so, she must be nice!" Teepo blushed.

Milla chuckled and nodded her head. "Sure, but don't get on her bad side."

"Oh! Does she get scary like you, Milla?" Teepo asked.

"Scarier," Milla grinned and Teepo and Elize shuddered.

I huffed and crossed my arms. "Hey now, I'm not that scary when I'm angry, and if I am, it's only with specific people."

"Well, me and Elly don't want to be one of those specific people!" Teepo shook his head as Elize squeezed him tight.

I laughed and shook my head. "You don't have to worry about that."

"So, if there's a great spirit of darkness, is there also a great spirit of light?" Leia cocked her head to the side.

"Yes. He takes form of a big... bird or dragon type thing," I waved my hand in a circle, trying to explain his form. "He's a little childish... Okay maybe he is a child."

"Hey! What's wrong with being a kid?" Teepo huffed.

"It's just an expression spud," Alvin gave a laugh. A white pigeon flew over us just then. I watched as it landed on a rock behind us and it cooed at us. Alvin glanced back at it and held up his hand. "Hey, take five everyone."

Alvin went to the bird while we all stayed where we were next to a big boulder. I overheard Jude tell Milla that Alvin is writing to a woman. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. Was this jealousy? I didn't really expect anything to happen between us anyway, so why was I jealous? I didn't even know how true Jude's comment was, but good for Alvin, I guess. Maybe I was more then just attracted to him. I shrugged slightly at the thought. This wasn't my mission anyway. Alvin came back after seeing the bird disappear into the sky and gave a lousy salute to us.

"I finally caught up to you Lady Milla!" Ivar dropped down on to the ground in front of Milla and stood up.

"Ivar?" Milla tilted her head.

I rolled my eyes and turned my head, trying not to attract his attention.

"Lady Milla! You can walk!" Ivar exclaimed.

"Yes, thanks to Jude and Leia," She nodded at them both.

"What?" Ivar snorted and glared at Jude. "This is not of your doing! Do not take credit for this miracle! This is because...," His gazed shifted to me and his expression softened. "Achlys... I-"

I put my hand up to shut him up. "And just why are you here Ivar?"

"I-" Ivar couldn't make a sentence come out of his mouth.

"Well, this is new," Alvin put his hand on his hip and shrugged. "I've never seen Ivar so speechless."

Ivar mumbled something inaudible. I scowled at the man. "Speak up!"

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" I grunted.

"Why won't you give me a chance?" He asked louder this time, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Ivar, please. Just go. We don't have time for your nonsense."

Ivar glared at Alvin and pointed to him. "I saw you kissing this man on multiple occasions while in Leronde, and he's a lousy guy that doesn't know how to even treat a great spirit."

"Ouch, that hurts," Alvin scratched the back of his head.

"Alvin got a date with one of the great spirits?" Jude asked wide eyed.

"Why?" Ivar snarled at me.

"If you must know," I pushed a stray hair behind my ear. "You're annoying and obsessive. Look at you! You're following Milla around like a puppy dog."

"I-I can change! What can I do to get your approval?" Ivar begged, hands clasped together taking a step towards me.

The wind started to blow, and the sky got a bit darker. Everyone started to panic thinking that there was a storm coming right at that second.

"You can leave me alone!" I yelled at Ivar, and a crack of thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Achlys!" Milla exclaimed and the the wind immediately calmed down and the sky got bright with the sunsetting again.

"Sorry Milla," I bowed my head to her and turned back to Ivar. "I suggest you leave."

"Go back to Nia Khera," Milla added, turning her back to him and continuing down the road.

Everyone followed her, leaving behind a very frustrated Ivar. I swear, I'm going to beat that guy senseless one day. He just... doesn't know when to stop. He was too proud of being a handmaid to be a lover. I never even shown interesting in him. He just one day assumed that he could try with me because he was a handmaid to the Lord of the Spirits and that meant he could get with any of the great spirits. That was laughable.

"It's getting late," Rowan's voice brought me back from my thoughts. "We should find somewhere to make camp."

"There's a cave right over there," Jude pointed just to the left of us.

"I'll see if there are any monsters in it first," Rowan went to scope the place out while the rest of us waited patiently on the road.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were going to Leronde Alvin?" Jude asked him.

"Why does it matter?" Alvin shook his head and shrugged.

"I never would have guessed that you would be seeing someone like Alvin, Achlys," Milla gave a small chuckle.

I blushed and turned my face away from her gave. "Well, Jude was taken care of you, so I had some down time."

"It seems like you had a lot of down time," Leia giggled hiding behind her staff.

I rolled my eyes. "We went out a couple of times. It's not a big deal."

"All clear!" Rowan yelled to us and gestured for us to come.

"Good! I'm hungry!" Leia skipped to the cave opening while we followed her.

"I'll make some stew if someone can get a fire going," Jude added.

Miller gathered some sticks and and put them in the middle of the cave. She mumbled something under her breath and casted fireball, lighting the gathered sticks.

"Do you think Ivar followed us?" Elize said in a hush hush tone.

"Don't worry about him," I waved my hand at her. "His bark is worse then his bite."

"He is loyal though," Milla added.

"To spirits yes," I agreed. "But, he sucks at interacting with humans."

"You can say that again," Jude muttered.

"Anyway," Rowan folded his legs. "Our meal smells delicious Jude. Might I ask where you learned to cook?"

"My mom taught me... somewhat anyway," Jude gave a small smile and looked out the cave. "Oh! Is that your messenger pigeon Alvin?"

Looking out the cave entrance, a big, black bird stared into the cave. Perched on a fallen log, it cawed to us.

"That ain't a pigeon kid," Alvin leaned back against the wall of the cave.

"It's a raven," I corrected, getting up off the floor. "If you could excuse me."

I walked over to the raven. It gawked at me and cocked it's head. I unwrapped the ribbon around it's leg and opened the scrap of paper.

 _Will be in Xian Du. Come see me._

I ripped up the paper and stuck it into my back pocket. Unfortunately, I didn't have anything else to write on. Frustrated, I ripped a leaf off of the fallen log and carved into it gently: Will do. I wrapped the leaf with the ribbon back around the raven's leg and sent it off. I walked back into the cave and sat in my spot beside Alvin.

"Mind if I ask who you're talking to?" Jude asked dishing out some stew and giving it to me.

"A human friend from back where I used to, and still call, home," I replied spooning some of the stew into my mouth.

"Oh! Where do you call home?" Leia asked abruptly.

"Somewhere far away from here," I whispered looking out of the cave. "But, it doesn't matter."

"The stew was really good Jude," Elize yawned.

"We're tired now," Teepo cuddled into Elize's arms.

"As am I," Rowan laid down on his sleeping bag.

"We should take shifts keeping guard," Milla suggested.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about that. I am a very light sleeper. I wake up if a pin drops."

"Can't argue with a great spirit," Leia gave a small chuckle and laid down on her sleeping bag.

"Get a good rest everyone," Jude told everyone.

I dimmed the fire just a little as everyone drifted off to sleep. I stared out the cave entrance and sighed. Might as well try to get some sleep. I laid on my sleeping bag, tossing and turning, and getting no where. I sat up and looked around. Everyone was asleep, even Milla. I quietly got up from my spot and tip toed out of the cave. I sat against the nearest tree and looked up at the sky. It was too cloudy to actually see any stars, but it was still beautiful. I tilted my head down towards the ground and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Dammit," I hissed under my breath.

"What's wrong?"

I jumped a little and whipped my head towards the cave. Alvin stood a few feet away from me, giving me the lousy salute he does.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," He grinned, sitting down against the tree next to me.

I waved my hand lazily. "It's fine. I just have a headache."

"Sleep can fix that ya know," He gave me a wink.

"I've always had trouble sleeping," Just then, I let out quite the yawn. "Besides, Teepo's snoring is resonating throughout the cave."

"Spud's quite the character," Alvin put his hands behind his head and stretched out his legs.

It got a bit chilly just then. I shivered a bit and rubbed my arms to warm them up. I should have brought my jacket. I looked out into the distance and could have sworn I saw Ivar, but it was probably just my imagination, or just my eyes that were starting to droop. I felt something drape around my left shoulder and pull me in. I tilted my head up to see Alvin give me a wink and a small smile. He was wearing half of his oversized trench coat while the other half was draped around me.

"You're tired," He whispered.

"I guess... I am...," I let out another yawn and buried my head into his chest. Now this, this was more comfortable than a hard, rocky floor.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mmmppphh!" I screamed as I was awakened by the darkness of Teepo's mouth.

"Teepo! No!" Elize screamed as she tried to get him off my face.

"Spud! Knock it off!" Alvin growled as he too tried to get Teepo off my face.

Eventually, they were able to pry Teepo from my face. He gave a sly smile and hovered next to Jude. I rubbed my face gently and groaned. That was a rude awakening.

"I just like seeing little buddy and Achlys getting cuddly together," Teepo cooed. "It's so cute."

I rolled my eyes and jumped up from my spot. I helped Alvin up off the ground and dusted myself off. Alvin put his jacket back on and dusted himself off also. I glanced at the man that actually put me to sleep last night. He looked kind of tired, like he didn't sleep as much as I did last night, or as restful. Our eyes eventually met and he gave me a gentle yet seductive smile with a wink. Blushing, I turned away to face the group.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

"It would seem so," Milla nodded and trudged on ward to Xian Du.

As we walked, I could hear my stomach growl. I opened my thigh pack and buried my hand into it, seeing what I had to eat. Unfortunately, there was nothing, but gels. I shrugged and ripped open an apple gel, pouring it into my mouth. I burned the container and the ashes were picked up from my hand by the wind. I scratched the back of my head and pursed my lips. I was still quite hungry. I heard another growl that I thought came from my stomach, but glancing to my right where Elize was walking, I saw the highland beast getting ready to attack her.

"Elize!" I ran and pushed her away just as the beast came charging at her.

I put my arms crossed in front of my face and took the blow. I slammed into a ragged rock and slid down to the ground. There was a whole lot of pain surging up and down my back. I looked over at the beast which was being taken care of by the group. I rubbed the back of my head and tried to get up, but my back was just not having it. It kind of felt like my back had been torn open by the rock.

"Are you okay Achlys?" Jude and the others ran up to me as the beast ran off.

I shook my head. "It feels like my back was ripped apart."

"I'll take care of that," He helped me away from the rock so that he could get to my back. "Alvin, can you hold her like this? I don't want her straining herself while I'm healing."

Alvin nodded and helped me stay in the position that Jude put me in. I could feel an arte being casted on my back. It felt relieving, then slightly painful, and finally relieving again. I wish I had the ability to cast healing artes like Jude. It's funny. I'm a great spirit, but I can't cast a simple healing arte.

"You're going to be sore for a while, but you'll live," Jude smiled and they both helped me to my feet.

"Thanks Jude," I returned the smile.

"I thought you said the highland beast wouldn't attack us," Alvin glared at Rowan.

"Well, if the highland beast attacked us, then the spirit climes have not changed over Fezebel Marsh," Rowan shook his head with a sigh.

"Now how are we supposed to get to Fennmont?" Leia whined.

I tapped my chin. "I've heard of a clan in Xian Du that trains wyverns. We can ask to use them... I guess."

"You guess?" Miller cocked her head.

"Well, I... I don't really like flying," I shrugged with a nervous smile. "I mean, I'll join you, but after we land you have to give me a few minutes to get my bearings together."

"A spirit who doesn't like flying?" Rowan laughed. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Well, ya know I haven't been in my actual spirit form in ages," I walked past everyone, glancing over my shoulder. "Well, to Xian Du?"

Everyone nodded and we continued on to Xian Du. Thankfully, it wasn't that far from our camp. If I had known that, I would have pushed the group to just get over the darkness and continue. However, I know for them, the darkness, most of the time, equals evil. How sad. As we went through the gates of Xian Du, Leia, Elize and Teepo were amazed at the city.

"It must have been really hard to build a city in a chasm," Jude said.

I walked past the group and waved back at them. "I have some stuff to take care of. I'll see you at the wyverns."

"Oh... okay," Jude mumbled as I set off to the underground passage way which connects Xian Du to the Mon Highlands.

I glanced back, making sure that the group wasn't following me. I was relieved they weren't and I quickly disappeared into the passage way. In the middle of this passage way, there is a bridge, that I jumped down from and followed a narrow passage.

"You're late."

"Highland beast caught us off guard," I pushed my hip out and crossed my arms. "Why is it you wanted to meet me?"

"The Kitarl clan are the ones that have the wyverns. The current 2nd in command is named Yurgen," The man grunted. "However, this is the time of the battles between the clans. Their only champion is away on other business. See what I'm getting at?"

I nodded. "If we want to borrow the wyverns, we're going to have to fight for them."

"Correct," The man affirmed.

"Have you got somethings planned?" I cocked my head to the side.

"No, but as soon as I figure something out, I'll inform you. We also have a man on the inside."

"Alright, good," I nodded my head multiple times, organizing my thoughts. "And what of the key?"

"'A' told me that he had it covered. We will succeed," The man gave a wild grin.

"Good," I turned around and started heading back. "I will be in touch."

The man watched me disappear to the passage way's bridge. I glanced around, making sure there was no one around, and then I jumped back on to the bridge. I had no clue who 'A' is nor do I really care. If they do their job correctly, I don't need to know.. The bright light hurt my eyes, but I quickly got used to it and made my way across the bridge to the wyverns.

"Hey!"

To my right was Alvin coming towards me and doing his lousy salute that I had come to love. I smiled and waved to him.

"They're probably at the wyverns right now. Shall we go?" He winked at me.

"Yes, we shall," My smile grew wider as we started up the stairs. We were both silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a comfortable and relaxing silence. His aura had a way of making me feel like that. We got on to the elevator and rode it up to the floor where the wyvern's cages were located.

"Alright! We'll be your champions!" I could hear Leia's voice say.

"And if we are, we can take your wyverns?" Mill's voice asked.

"That's the deal, but you have to win," Another voice, probably Yurgen of the Kitarl clan.

I laughed as Alvin and I climbed the steps. "Oh really?"

"I'm gone 5 minutes and you're already getting us into combat competition?" Alvin ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do you know these two?" Yurgen asked our group.

"We're a package deal," Alvin nodded towards me.

"Alright, well, we'll need to inspect your fighting before the actual matches," Yurgen walked past Alvin and I. "Meet me at the coliseum when you're ready."

"Where did you guys go off to?" Jude asked narrowing his eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" I winked, glancing at Alvin who seemed to know what I was getting at.

"Uh, on second thought, no," Jude put his hands up in front of him and Rowan laughed.

"Well, we better get to the coliseum," Milla stated and we followed her.

He was right. Well, the clans are very proud and would never want to forfeit. If Jiao wasn't there to be their champion, they would find another. Makes sense to me. Lucky us. But did I trust him enough to get a plan together in that short amount of time? I wasn't quite sure.

"Achlys?"

"Huh?" I shook my head and looked at Leia.

"Oh! You were lost in thought! I'm sorry!" She stuttered.

"No! It's totally fine! What's up?" I tilted my head with a smile.

"Well, I just wanted to know if that corset was actually comfortable. Especially in a battle," She hide her face behind her staff in embarrassment.

"Well, I guess I would consider it comfortable. It keeps everything in place when I'm fighting," I replied.

"You mean your big bazongas?" Teepo cocked the upper half of his body.

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head. "I... Uhm, yeah..."

"Teepo! That's rude!" Elize yelled at him.

"What about your heels? How do you fight in 5 inch heels?" Leia asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I've gotten used to them," I picked up my foot and glanced back at my heel. "It feels weird wearing regular boots or shoes."

"And those fish nets?" Leia glanced down at them as we got into the boat for the coliseum.

"You just want to know about my whole outfit, huh?" I laughed.

"I really like it," Leia's face got red. I could feel that she was a bit jealous.

"You and me both!" I smiled. "My hair doesn't match the outfit though. _I_ think anyway."

"I like your braids," I heard Alvin mumble.

It seemed as though no one else heard him. I blushed and looked away. My bangs were long so that I could braid them and tie them behind my head loosely. I used to braid them into the rest of my hair, but that was too much work for the mornings.

As we stepped off the boat, Yurgen came up to us with 2 others.

"Good timing!" Yurgen exclaimed.

"You guys will be fighting against our clans monsters," The man to his left told us.

"We will be spectating from the stands. Be careful. It's just training, but accidents still happen," Yurgen turned around and gestured us to follow him to the fighting arena.

Leia jumped up and down as we walked. "I'm really doing this!"

"Don't get too excited Leia. You have to be careful with your injury," Jude sighed.

"Jude! I haven't been sick since I was a kid! Knock it off and stop worrying!" Leia put her hands on her hips and stuck out her tongue at him.

"This arena is huge!" Teepo exclaimed as we walked into the middle of the area.

"Good luck! We will be watching!" Yurgen bowed his head and went up to the stands.

I unsheathed my sword and got into stance. On the other side of the arena, the door opened and released 4 peacock beaks. I felt Alvin link his lilliim orb with mine. Following him towards the first beak, he went around the back while I slashed at it in the front. The monster tried to bash my face with his beak, but I put my arms up in front just in time. Alvin hit it with his tiger blade, making it stumble and turn his way. I slashed upwards to the left and a dark mist surrounded my blade.

"Dark act," I hissed and the mist rushed off my blade and into the nostrils, the eyes and ears of this monster.

The monster screamed in agony and fell to the floor. Alvin stared at me in shock, then stared at the monster on the floor, then back at me. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Come on," I pointed towards another monster that just did not want to shut up.

Alvin nodded and we ran to it, again with me in front of it and Alvin behind. I thrusted my blade into the beaks wing, and twisted. Alvin pushed the monster forward with his foot, making my sword plunge deeper into the wing. He slashed at the monster and shot at it multiple times. The beak screamed and started trying to bash my head with its beak. I tried my best to shield myself, however I still had my blade in the monster, so I only had one arm to block with. Jude intervened with a double demon fist and a palm strike. I pulled my blade from the now downed monster, flicked whatever blood that was on it, and sheathed it.

"Well, that was quite the fight," Rowan said, sheathing his short sword.

"I really underestimated your ability!" Yurgen spoke, coming through the gates. "You can definitely be our champions."

"Alright!" Leia jumped excitedly.

"I've gotten you rooms at the inn already," Yurgen turned around. "The fights won't start until tomorrow or the next day. I suggest you get some rest."

I heard my stomach growl and I blushed at the sound. "And some food."


	6. Chapter 6

"Finally! Food!" I cheer as a plate was placed in front of me. Roasted chicken, rice and carrots. It smelled delicious and I immediately dug in.

"I agree!" Milla exclaimed, digging right into her food as well.

"You guys! Chew your food! Don't eat so fast! You're going to get sick!" Jude exclaimed waving his hands at us.

"Thanks for the concern, _dad_ ," I grumbled, taking another bite of the meal.

Leia chuckle and elbowed Jude in the ribs. "Stop being such a worrier!"

Teepo hovered over to me and smiled. "Achlys, do spirits have parents?"

I tapped my chin with my free hand. "No, but we do have siblings."

"Like brothers and sisters?" Elize shyly asked as she fiddled with her food.

"Yes, but not like humans," I replied.

"How so?" Rowan tilted his head.

I shrugged. "I don't know much about human siblings. 2,000 years of living among humans and I'm still learning."

"Do you have a brother or sister?" Leia questioned.

I nodded. "Yes, but I don't expect him to show up in this realm. He doesn't care for humans. Honestly, I hope you never have to meet him. He's kind of a jerk in general."

"Why don't spirits like humans? I don't understand," Jude sighed.

"Why doesn't Rashugal like Auj Oule? Why doesn't Auj Oule like Rashugal?" Alvin cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't understand each others culture. Don't understand what the other is trying to do with the country. There's many reason," Jude answered.

"Same goes for spirits. Some don't understand your culture, beliefs, even your emotions. Some don't even want to understand," I mumbled leaning back in my chair with my arms crossed. "That's more of the great spirits. The lesser ones don't usually mind humans."

"That's really sad," Leia whispered finishing her plate.

"Achlys, may I ask a personal question?" Rowan asked as I watched Milla chow down on her second plate. Man, girl sure can eat.

"Fire away," I answered, not looking away from Milla.

"Why did you decide to live among humans?"

That was a question I wasn't ready for. I nervously ran my fingers through the ends of my hair, not wanting to disturb my braids. What was I supposed to say that that wouldn't heighten their guard around me? I didn't want to lie either. Maybe I could just be as general as possible.

"I was told, when I was born, that the great spirits were supposed to protect not only other spirits, but humans as well. How am I supposed to protect humans without living among them and learning about them?" It wasn't a complete lie. It was actually the truth, but not the whole truth. I would say it was a quarter of the truth.

"I see. Well, that is certainly a wise decision," Rowan gave me a small smile.

I could hear a loud sigh erupt from Alvin. I glanced his way and frowned. I could tell he was upset with something I said. Concerned, I put my hand on top of his that was located on the table and leaned forward.

"Did I say something that bothered you?"

It seemed like I was interfering with his thoughts because he jumped a little and shook his head. He glanced at my hand that was on his and then he looked at my face, staring into my eyes. He gave me a little smirk and waved his free hand.

"Nah, I was just thinking."

I took my hand away from his, leaned back in my chair and stretched. "I think I'm going to bed."

"I think we should all get to bed," Milla agreed getting up from her spot. "We have a full day tomorrow."

We all had separate rooms, which I was surprised by. Usually, inns had about 4 or 5 rooms with a bunch of beds so that they could put multiple people in each room. More money that way. I guess since we were champions, they made exceptions. I closed the bedroom door behind me and looked around. A comfy looking bed, a nice dresser, a chair and desk, and a little bit of decorations like a plant and a couple of vases. I sat on the bed and slipped off my boots, wiggling my toes once they were free. I took off my thigh pouch and my sword, putting them both on the chair near the desk. I loosened the ribbon on my corset and took out the braids in my hair, shaking them loose. I took off my shorts, and proceeded to gently take off my fish nets. I didn't want them tearing or anything. Heh, I'm worried about tearing them myself, but if they tear in battle, I could care less and just buy another pair.

I heard a knock on my door and then patient silence. I quickly put my shorts back on and rushed to the door, tripping over my boots on the way. I cursed at myself and pushed them to the side so that it wouldn't happen again. I opened the door to find Alvin leaning up against the doorway. He was only wearing his white shirt and his pants. No scarf, no gloves, no coat.

"Can I come in?" He asked pushing himself off of the doorway.

"Of course," I smiled letting him pass and closing the door. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Sort of," He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned against the end of the bed.

I waited for him to speak. His head was turned away, not wanting to meet my gaze. I tilted my head and smiled. I wasn't actually going to bed anytime soon, I just wanted to gather my thoughts. I didn't mind company as long as it was just one person.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Alvin looked up at me with very serious eyes. He walked towards me, put his hands on my hips, and pinned me against the wall. I was in shock as his face came closer to mine. His eyes were smoldering. Not with anger or hatred. His breath was hot on my face and I shuddered as his grip got tighter on my hips. It didn't seem like he was trying to scare me, and if he was, it wasn't working.

"Mind if I show you?" He purred bringing his face only an inch from mine, waiting for my reply.

I was a bit nervous, but nodded. I figured that if I didn't want to do something, I would say so and he would stop. My breathing wavered as I closed my eyes, and his lips gently pressed against mine. My hands, which were on his, moved up to his shoulders and I gently squeezed. I could feel his muscles through his thin cloth shirt flex and then relax. His body pressed against mine, his kiss getting deeper. I could feel his body getting hot. I could feel my body getting hot as well. My heart was pounding as he brought his hands up my sides, to my shoulders, up my neck and finally my face, caressing it. Was this what humans would call a sexual experience? If it was, I was quite enjoying it.

He broke away from the kiss for just a minute to take off his shirt, revealing his very well toned body. I was amazed, but not surprised. I watched as his abs flexed as he he threw his shirt somewhere on the floor. I hesitantly put my fingers on his stomach, and traced the muscles, mesmerized by them. I heard a light laugh escape his mouth and I immediately blushed and turned my head, keeping my hands on his stomach. He put his hand under my chin and turned my head to look at him, kissing my lips once again. It wasn't for long though.

"You've never done this, have you?" He asked in a whisper.

I shook my head and pulled his head in for another kiss. This time, the kisses got rougher and tongues jerked in and out. He broke away, panting as he tried to untie my corset. He fumbled with the not, cursing under his breath, but finally got the knot undone and my corset fell to the ground. I pushed it gently away with my foot from us and yet again, the kisses started up. His hands went from my breasts, down my sides, to my back and finally grabbed my ass. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His chest pressed against mine as one of his hands ran through my hair. I could feel myself starting to get a little wet as his pants started to bulge. My arms wrapped around Alvin's neck and suddenly, he pulled me away from the wall, carried me to the bed and laid me down with him on top of me.

"Don't worry," He breathed into my ear. "I'll be gentle."

He kissed my neck as he pulled my shorts off. I gently kicked them off and waited to see what he would do next. This is one of the most exciting things I've ever done. It was an adrenaline rush times 20. It felt so good and so right. I felt him gently bite at my neck, kiss the area, bite again, and kiss again. He dropped his own pants, revealing himself to me. I've seen a man's groin before, but his was big and my heart started pounding harder since I knew where he was going next. I started to gently shake as he entered me. I gasped at the feeling. I felt very little pain as he slowly started thrusting. A moan escaped from my lips as he started getting into more of a rhythm. Alvin pressed his lips against the nipple of my left breast and started to flick it with his tongue. Louder moans escaped my lips and I felt a hand cover my mouth.

"They're going to hear us," He whispered, but then a grin formed on his face. "Unless, you want them to hear us."

From under his hand, my lips formed a small smile thinking about what the others would say to us in the morning if they did hear. Milla would probably ask me specifically all about it. Elize and Teepo wouldn't know what was going on. Jude would be way to shy and embarrassed to even look at me. Leia would be giggling the whole day as well as Rowan. I didn't really want that happening though no matter how amusing I thought it would be.

A moan escaped his lips this time as he quickened his pace. He placed his thumb as the top of my area and formed little circles. I closed my eyes and laid my head back into the bed, little moans escaping from my mouth, trying to be quiet. It was quite hard actually because it felt so good that I just wanted to scream with pleasure. My left hand gripped at his bicep and my other hand grabbed at the sheets.

"Alvin...," I let his name escape my lips.

I could feel him sweating as his thrusts became faster and faster, and my moans grew louder. Finally, I threw my head as far back as I could and my back arched. My grip tightened on both his arm and the sheets. I could feel an amazing pleasure erupt in my body. My whole body started to shake as I tried to grip tighter on to his arm and the sheets. He too started to shake and loud, breathy groans escaped him. His thrusting slowed rapidly and laid most of his weight on top of me. He nestled his head into the crook of my neck as I felt him pulsating inside me.

If this was sexual pleasure, the humans did something right for once.


	7. Chapter 7

"Shit!" I yelled at myself as my hands fumbled with my braids.

I think I was the only one still in my room. My hair was just not cooperating today. I had been looking in the mirror trying to get my braids in for 15 minutes straight. That's the only thing I needed to do. I already took a cool bath and had gotten dressed for the day. Thankfully, I had woken up early when Alvin had gotten up to get back to his room. Just as well. Didn't want anyone noticing that he was in my room all last night and he needed to get _himself_ ready for the day.

"Alright fuck, I'll just do it downstairs," I growled as I slipped my sword on to my back and left the room.

I was right. Everyone else was already downstairs eating breakfast. I could smell the rice and eggs from the stairs. I could see Milla wolfing down a bowl of rice like it was her last meal. That girl is going to choke one day and then she'll never want to eat again. Alvin glanced my way, smirked and did that lousy salute that I had grown to love.

"Look who's finally awake," He joked.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "Sorry everyone. I'm having trouble getting my hair to cooperate with my today."

"Oh yeah, you're braids aren't in," Jude pipped up after finishing the food in his mouth.

I nodded sitting down next to Elize and Leia. "I spent at least 15 minutes just trying to get one right."

"I can help you if you want," Elize blushed slightly.

A smile formed on my face. "That would be much appreciated," I leaned my head down to her and pointed at the top. "Start here. I'll do the other side."

"Okay!" Elize sang as she started to braid my hair, humming as she did.

I started also, but I had much more trouble than the little girl who was quick. Something was off today. I didn't feel any different though. When I looked in the mirror this morning, my face didn't look different. However, something _was_ off. I rarely ever had any problems braiding my hair. The only other times I did was when I was a young spirit, just learning to braid. I scowled at myself, starting over on my braid.

"Achlys, your hands are shaking," Jude pointed.

I held my braid with one hand and looked at the other. "Huh? Well how 'bout that," I shook my hand, but the shaking didn't stop.

"Are you feeling alright?" Rowan asked looking very concerned.

"Yes, I feel fine. Quite refreshed actually," I informed him, restarting my braid yet again.

"Do you want me to do it?" Elize asked already finished with her braid.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Yes, please."

The smile on her face grew wide as she hopped over to the other side of me and started braiding as I held on to the other one. I felt annoyed that I couldn't even do my own hair. Why today of all days? I watched as my hand started to shake again. What was this? I didn't feel nervous at all nor was I embarrassed. Would I be getting sick? I didn't feel sick or anything. No fever, no 'stuffy nose', as the humans would say, and no coughs. I better keep an eye on the shaking.

"All done," Elize smiled and handed the braid to me.

I took the braid and put both around my head loosely. I wrapped a band around the ends and felt relief. I didn't really like no having my braids in. "Thank you Elize."

She blushed and ran back to her chair. Jude passed me a bowl of rice and eggs before Milla could get to it. I wasn't that hungry, but I made myself eat as much as I could. I needed to keep up my strength, especially today. I finished the eggs, but the rice didn't sit well with me so I barely ate it. Jude looked at me with concern, but I waved at him.

"I'm fine Jude," I mumbled as the door to the inn opened.

"Ah, you're all here!" Yurgen grinned as we all got up to greet him. "They have schedule all the matches for today."

"Wow, all of them today?" Leia sounded shocked.

"Yeah, but we're counting on you. You have a bit of time before the matches start though. Hurry to the arena once you hear the bell," Yurgen bowed his head and left.

"Well, what should we do until we hear the bells?" Jude asked everyone.

"I want to search around where the boulder fell yesterday," Milla put her hand on her chin.

"I'm going with Milla!" Leia chirped running to Milla's side.

"I think I'm going to have a look around town," Jude turned to Elize who was hugging Teepo. "Do you want to come? Maybe you'll remember something?"

Elize nodded and Rowan came up behind her. "I'll join you two also."

Elize pulled on my hand. "You'll come too, right?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course!"

"I'll join Milla then," Alvin gave his lousy salute as my group left the inn, with Elize pulling my hand the whole way.

We walked throughout the town. Elize and Teepo gazing at all the trained monsters and souvenirs all around town. If I focused hard enough, I could see Milla and the others on the other side of the river. I wondered what they were doing. I wasn't really paying attention to anything, but myself though. My hands had not stopped shaking since breakfast and my head had started hurting. Just slightly though. Jude and the others had stopped to talk, but I wasn't focused on the conversation at all. Something was bugging me. Something bad was going to happen. But what? _He_ hadn't contacted me at all so, I don't really understand my feeling.

"Would you like to give it a try, Achlys?"

I came out of my daze to see Rowan bending over at me with his beard out to me.

"What am I doing?" I asked taking a step back.

"Petting Rowan's beard!" Teepo smiled.

"Uh...," I hesitantly put my hand up to his beard and started to stroke it. "Why am I doing this?"

"It relaxes Rowan so he wanted us to try. Is it working?" Jude cocked an eyebrow.

"Kind of," It wasn't, but I didn't want to make anyone feel bad. I took my hand away from Rowan's beard and he stood straight up. Just then, Elize started to cry. I frowned with concern as she took my hand again and squeezed it.

"Oh my. Have I upset you?" Rowan asked.

Elize shook her head. "Father..."

"Are you okay? Are you remembering something?" Jude asked her.

She nodded. "I miss my parents."

We could hear the bells ringing. I looked up at the looming coliseum and sighed. I hope I was healthy enough to fight. My head had started hurting more, but it wasn't enough to actually do anything to me. However, my shaking had gone into my knees a little as well. They had enough people fighting. Maybe I would sit this one out. I shook my head at myself. I was fine. I couldn't hold these people back.

"Time to get going," Jude put his hand on my shoulder.

"Right," I nodded and we headed towards the coliseum.

* * *

"Jude!" Leia bounded over to us as we walked up the steps. "Guess what! Yurgen and Isla know each other! They're actually engaged!"

"You're kidding! When's the big day?" Jude turned to Yurgen.

Yurgen laughed. "Come on! Stop it you two! It's not for a while!"

Leia continued with her excitement. "And get this; Isla is taking care of Alvin's mom!"

I glanced over at Alvin who was leaning against a pillar. He had looked quite upset when we got into Xian Du. It looks like it was because of his mom. This reminded me of the conversation about parents last night during dinner. I hope I didn't upset him and he just wasn't telling me. Heh, I guess everyone was having parent issues in Xian Du.

"Wait, what's wrong with Alvin's mom?" Jude asked with a familiar look of concern.

"No need to worry about her busybody," Alvin snorted pushing off the pillar.

"What about you? Did you learn anything about Elize?" Milla came up to us.

"A little," Jude gave a little shrug. "She seems to remember something about her parents."

Elize sighed and finally let go of my hand. I rubbed the hand with my other one. It was still shaking, but only slightly. Maybe I was just nervous and anxious about these matches, and just wanted to get them over with.

"Playtime's over," One of the Kitarl clan's men said. "We're just about to get started. So, get anything you'll need and head to the reception desk to participate," The men bowed and went up to sit in the stands.

I looked around at the group. I was ready as always, but my mind was on other things. I leaned back against a wall as I watched the group hustle. What was _he_ planning? It had better be good if he hadn't contacted me about it. I had turned him down on multiple occasions with certain plans. He was quite upset over them, however, he didn't try anything. I just hope it's not anything reckless.

"Are you okay to fight?"

I jumped. "Huh? Yeah. I'm fine."

Alvin was leaning next to me against the wall. He smirked, gave a wink and pushed himself off of the wall. He put his arm around my shoulder and leaned against me, like he did with Jude.

"Don't worry. If ya don't feel good, I'll back you up. Alright?" He gave another wink and gestured for me to rejoin the group with him.

I gave a small smile and did want he gestured. Jude was just finishing up his stretches. I guess I could have stretched as well. My body was still slightly shaking as we walked up to reception. However, my head was feeling much better.

"Kitarl clan, correct?" The receptionist shifted through the paperwork behind the desk.

"Yes, that would be correct," Milla addressed.

"Okay, you can head into the arena right away!" She smiled at us and pointed to the arena doors.

"Thank you," Leia threw up a peace sign and skipped towards the doorway.

"Leia is a character," Milla giggled as we all followed the excited young woman into the arena.

"And now!" The voice boomed from the speakers. "Our next combatants: the champions of the Kitarl Clan! Their the only combatants that won't be controlling monsters with beastcraft! Their skills are a complete mystery. This fight will either be a short one, or an interesting one!"

"Did they just say monsters?" Leia gasped.

"Don't tell me your getting cold feet now?" I threw her a devilish grin.

"N-no! Of course not!" Leia stuck her tongue out at me.

In came a insurgent soldier and 3 sylvan crab. We all got into stance with our weapons at the ready. Again, Alvin linked his lillium orb with mine and we sprinted to the nearest crab. Alvin went behind while stayed in front, not to close this time. I didn't want its claws grabbing at me. I slashed at the crab, but it put its claws in front of its face and wouldn't let up. Alvin shot at its back, the monster screeched and its guard was done. I slashed at it again, this time with Alvin using tiger blade. Thankfully he hit because I missed completely. What was going on? I mean, I was a little dizzy, but it shouldn't have affected me that much. I could still see.

"Hunting demon," I hissed. My blade grew darkness around it and I stabbed multiple times, very quickly at the crab. Not missing this time.

"Let's get to the next one!" Alvin yelled to me as he ran towards the last crab.

I took the back while he took the front this time. I wanted this over already, so I blew several kisses from several steps back. The kisses formed dark spheres in the air that hovered in front of me. I slashed my sword and they rushed at the monster. "Blessed kiss!" My voice rang as they all hit the monster and sent it crumbling to the ground.

"What a great fight!" The announcer exclaimed. "On to the next fight!"

"Oh geez," I wheezed.

Make these fights count Achlys. Don't tap out just yet.

* * *

I sat in my chair in the lunch area with my arms crossed. We were all waiting for lunch to be served and then we were headed to the finals. During that last fight, I eventually had to tap out with Leia. I was just too tired, but I think once I ate something I would be fine. Sitting here was already bringing my energy and strength up. Not to the extent that it should be, but I was feeling better.

"Scoping out opponents for the final?" Alvin's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, yeah. Of course," Jude answered.

"What if you spy a cute little she-warrior? Someone who's totally your type?" Alvin teased.

"What? Why would that make a difference? I'm here to fight not flirt!" Jude stood up from his seat in protest.

"Relax Jude. He's just teasing you," I rolled my eyes.

Our food eventually came out, but we waited for Yurgen to speak before eating. Goodness it looked good. My mouth watered at the thought of chowing down.

"We've made it in to the finals!" Yurgen finally started. "To be honest, I wasn't sure you had it in you. Please, help yourselves. You'll need enough energy to win the finals."

"Yurgen!" One of his men came running into the lunch room. "We've got a problem! Looks like the rock that fell was no accident."

I took a spoonful of the food and put it in my mouth. Chewing slowly so that I could actually hear what was going on. Suddenly, the back of my head was smacked, making me spit out the food that was in my mouth.

"Don't eat the food!" Milla yelled at us.

Looking around the room, everyone else, but our group was on the floor. Dead. Alvin, who was mid first bite, threw his spoon down and ran from the room.

"Alvin!" Milla screamed, but didn't go after him.

"Achlys, are you feeling okay?" Rowan looked very concerned for me.

"I feel fine," I got up from my seat and started to exit the area. "I have to do something. I'll meet you back at the inn."

"Wait!" Jude got up from his kneeling position over a body to go after me, But Rowan stopped him and shook his head.

I could hear him from the hallway say: "She just barely escaped death. It's only fair to give her some space."

Yeah, some space. That what I needed. I rushed on to the boat to the city. My anger was growing steadily with every stroke of the oar. Dammit! Why? I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. The boat man could tell something was off, but he didn't ask. My hands were starting to really shake. I'm going to assume it was just from pent up anger.

I rushed off the boat to the underground passage way. No one was in that passageway thankfully. I really didn't want to wait for anyone to leave. I jumped over the railings to the bridge and made my way to the meeting place. Hopefully, he was there. He wouldn't dare stay in the inn or with the monsters on the highlands or hunting grounds. Once I saw that he was there, I took out my blade, pushed him against the wall and put my blade to his next.

"You asshole!" I hissed and banged him against the wall again. "Really? Did you really think that was a good idea?"

"Honestly? Yes."

I pushed my blade slightly harder into his throat. "I almost died! You have to be smarter than that! Do you really think she's that stupid? She has plenty of people with her, including me, who can sense certain things! I've told you time and time again, no killing! There is no need for it!"

"But if we-" I didn't let him finish as I banged him against the wall again.

"What did I say?" I growled.

"No killing," He repeated.

"Precisely," I dropped my hand and sheathed my blade. "What other stupid plans do you have so I can shoot them down right now?"

"None of yet," He shook his head.

"Are you sure or are you just lying?" My fists got tighter and my nails dug into my palm. "I don't want this to happen again."

"No plans," He said again.

I sighed and walked away from him. "I'll get you back. You just have to communicate with me."

I made my way back to the inn where everyone except for Alvin were waiting in one of the bedrooms.

"Ah, you're back," Milla nodded to me.

"Yes, I am."

"Are you okay?" Elize asked hugging Teepo.

"I'm fine," I smiled faintly. "Have you seen Alvin?"

Milla shook her head. "He probably needs time. He almost ate that food too."

"Right...," I sighed as the door opened up behind me.

"We were the only survivors of that meal," Yurgen announced closing the door behind him. "Naturally, the finals have been postponed. Don't expect to fight for 2 days, possibly longer."

"They didn't cancel them?" Jude gasped.

"The tournament committee had a heated debate over the issue, but this tournament is only once a decade," Yurgen addressed. "Please pass along the news to Alvin. I'll return once the details are decided."

With that, Yurgen left.

"Do you think we should forfeit the tournament?" Leia asked.

"I think so, too," Jude agreed.

"You're probably right," Milla crossed her arms.

Honestly, I agreed. If that was what he was trying to do, there was no stopping him. Not even me. My hands and knees shook as I excused myself from the group and headed back to my room. Maybe I could just sleep off this feeling. Sleep was the answer to most things when food wasn't right?

Apparently not.


	8. Chapter 8

"We can't find Milla anywhere," Jude informed me as I barely even opened my bedroom door.

"Alright, I'm coming," I mumbled, grabing my sword and setting off with to find Milla.

I hope Alvin was okay. I couldn't sleep so, I spent most of the night in the lounge area on the ground floor and he never came back to the inn. I mean, I needn't be worried. I saw his body. He was perfectly capable of defending himself. But still, I was worried. Maybe he was upset over yesterday. I had an urge to... give him a hug for comfort. I've never expressed this feeling to anyone else in all my years. However, I knew if I initiated the hug, he wouldn't accept it. Not in front of everyone anyway.

"Oh!" Leia's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Isla! Good morning!"

Isla came over to us with a smile. "I heard about your close call yesterday. You people sure are lucky."

"Yes, but all those other people weren't," Jude sighed, looking down at the ground.

"O-Of course! What a terrible thing for me to say. Forgive me," She bowed her head.

"Excuse me," Elize pushed past me. "Have you seen Milla?"

"Well, this is the first time we've spoken, isn't it?" Isla gave a small laugh. "She's not with you?"

"It seems she went off by herself," Leia interjected.

Isla looked closely at Elize and tilted her head. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Are you perhaps acquainted with Miss. Elize here?" Rowan asked stroking his beard.

"Elize?" Isla's eyes widened and she took a couple of steps backwards. "N-No, I don't know her. I have an errand I need to run. I'll see you later!" And she ran off to get that 'errand' done.

"What was that about?" Leia scratched her head. "Anyhow, we should get back to searching for Milla."

"Right," Jude agreed and we started over the bridge.

I was getting quite dizzy. No one had noticed me stumble a bit over my own feet. My whole body was shaking as I tried to keep up with my friends. Wow... friends. Were they my friends? Did they consider me their friend? I laughed to myself. If only they knew. Then, they wouldn't be calling me their friend if I even was that to them. Coming down the bride towards us was Milla and Alvin. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. Not for Milla, but for Alvin.

"Where've you been? We've been worried sick!" Jude scolded her.

"Sorry about that," Milla looked surprised by his tone.

"You too, Alvin," Jude hissed at him. "Next time you storm off, tell us where you're going!"

"Simmer down kid," Alvin mumbled. "Besides, looks like Elize has something to say."

We all turned to Elize. I tried to stay focused on what she was saying, but I couldn't. I was just... too tired. I looked around the group, seeing if anyone had noticed my unawareness, but nobody had. Good. I didn't want them too anyway. I could deal with this... thing, whatever it is. I was the Great Spirit of darkness after all. Although, I was kind of relieved that we were thinking about forfeiting. That's when we all heard the bells ringing for the finals.

"Hey, shouldn't you be high tailing it outta here to the coliseum?" An old woman came up to us.

"Yeah! We don't want to be late for our own finals!" Leia exclaimed.

"I thought we were going to forfeit?" Milla cocked her head.

"A wise woman once told me that hesitation is a common human failure. We must keep moving forward, even when the path is uncertain," Rown smiled brightly.

"Great...," I said under my breath.

Milla giggled. "You're right, Rowan. Thank you."

"How did you know we were tournament fighters?" Jude asked turning to the woman.

"Why else would you be here?" She gave him a confused look. "Outsiders are either combatants or spectators when it's tournament time."

* * *

"Oh, thank the spirits you came!" Yurgen exclaimed as we all ran up to him. Well, I kind of limped. "The tournament committee suddenly voted to hold the finals! They've also decided to revert to the late king's rules!"

"Late king's rules? You don't mean...," Leia trailed off, but Yurgen picked up.

"I'm afraid I do. A fight to the death. I didn't mention it before, but the old rules also mandate that fights be one-on-one."

My eyes widened and I suddenly became more aware then I had been all day. This was _his_ doing. What was he planning? I cursed under my breath. Why did I even think to trust him in the first place? Dammit. I should have demanded information on what he was planning on doing. I knew he was up to no good, but I didn't push it. I wanted to believe him.

"We need those wyverns, so forfeiting is not an option," Milla stated. "This is still very peculiar."

"Why would they revert to an older set of rules?" Elize questioned, tilting her head.

"Wake up and smell the poisoned coffee, kid," Alvin spoke up.

Turning to face him, we all looked at him with confused looks. Well, except for Milla which, I was a little shocked about. Did she know something we didn't? Well, I guess we would find out soon enough.

"It's pretty obvious this is a plot by Exodus. Ya' know, the people trying to snuff you out," He added.

"Are you sure?" Jude asked.

"Hold on! How do you know about those meanies?" Tempo asked. Well, more like yelled.

"Is it okay for you to say this?" Milla sounded concerned.

"My way of... thanking you," Alvin rubbed the back of his head.

"What are you talking about?" Jude mumbled to Milla.

"Alvin is working for exodus."

I was shocked. I mean, _he_ wouldn't tell me anything about the members, and I told him I didn't want to know, but Alvin, an Exodus agent? I should have realized. My eyes widened. Could he be...? No, no, he couldn't be.

"What?" Leia blurted. "You're kidding me, right?"

"I wish I was," Frankly, I didn't believe him for some reason. "They've been having me do odd jobs for them."

"Don't tell me the poison was-"

"That wasn't me!" Alvin yelled, cutting Jude off. "I almost choked down some of that stuff too, you know! I don't know who was behind it either. I worked for them sure, but it was always small-fry stuff."

"Just tell me one thing," Jude glared at him. "Can you promise us you'll never work for them again?"

"Yes, you have my word," Frankly, I didn't believe that either.

"Were you privy to Exodus' plans?" Rowan hooked his hands behind his back.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, I heard some things," Alvin answered. "They hoped to change the rules for the finals and use it to kill Milla. Even if you win, they have a backup plan. They figure you'll be worn out from the fight, easy pickings for their snipers in the cheap seats."

"Shit!" I turned around and banged my fist on the pillar, badly hurting my hand. I brought my hand up to my face, and pinched the bridge of my nose. How could _I_ let this happen?

"This must be hard on you Achlys," Leia muttered. "You've been protecting Milla for years and if you didn't know about this, you would have lost her."

I sighed, but didn't answer. I wasn't angry at that. I was angry at the plan. What did I tell him? No killing. What was he trying to do? Kill.

Milla laughed. "Their plan is a house of cards. If any one of you fights as a champion in my stead, the whole thing collapses."

"Oh! Good thinking!" Leia exclaimed.

"Still, I'll take their bait. Anything to drag them out of hiding," Milla smiled.

"Are you nuts?" Alvin asked, putting his hand on his hip. "Why?"

"It is far too dangerous. I cannot allow you to risk your life just to bait Exodus into the open," Rowan announced.

"It looks like Jude agrees with me, at least," We all turned to Jude who was scratching at his temple.

"You want us to take care of the Exodus agents in the stands," Jude whispered. "That's your plan, right?"

"Exactly."

"Are you serious?" Leia yelled.

"Normally, we have no way of knowing when Exodus will strike," Jude stated. "But now, we have a time and place. It's a logical plan."

"If we don't strike now, they'll slip away and find time to prepare a new plan," Milla added.

"You're really going to enter?" Yurgen spoke.

"The pride of your clan is on the line, isn't it?" Milla tilted her head. "We both get what we want."

"You really are something," Yurgen shook his head in disbelief.

"Very well," Rowan sighed. "So, we're left with no choice, but to ensure that everything goes right. Your strategy must succeed."

"Correct," Milla nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

My head was throbbing as I waited in the seats for Milla's fight. My body was trembling and my breathing wavered. I've never felt like this before. What was it? Was I getting sick? I didn't feel feverish. My nose and face didn't feel like they were 'stuffed' as humans would say. So, what was it? Was it the poison? No, that would have killed me. I shook my head and tried to focus as Milla came to the arena.

Looking around, I saw no snipers on my end whatsoever. On the other side of the battle area, a figure came out holding a weird looking gun. My eyes widened. An Exodus agent. I gripped the stone railing and gritted my teeth. Dammit!

Out of the gun type thing, shot a powerful lightening bolt, which Milla easily avoided. I looked around, and still no snipers. Maybe Alvin was wrong, or he was just lying. I glanced to my side and saw what was two men; one was holding Teepo. I tried to block their path, but the one not holding Teepo gut punched me, and when I bent over after the punch, he elbowed me in the back, both of them getting away.

"Teepo!" Elize jumped over me and ran after them.

"Elize...," I coughed as Alvin also jumped over me, running after them all.

I got up slowly from the ground. My head was killing me and now, so was my stomach. I looked over to the arena where the rest of the group had helped Milla fight off 3 Exodus agents. I limped my way back down the stairs to meet up with them in the reception area. I wasn't going to jump over the stone wall. No way.

Yurgen was already there when I got to reception, and not far behind me was the rest of the group.

"Any idea where Alvin and Elize ran off to?" Milla asked Yurgen.

"I sent members of the clan after them, but I've yet to hear back," Yurgen shook his head.

"Let's go look for them too!" Jude yelled getting ready to run.

"Hold on," Yurgen put up his hand. "We know they left the city. You won't have much luck finding them if you're not familiar withe the area. Let us locals handle this. We'll find them. Just promise me you'll wait here until we do."

"Very well," Milla agreed. "We'll wait back at the inn."

* * *

"Better?" Jude ended the healing arte on my stomach.

"Very. Thank you," I got up slowly from the bed.

I was still very dizzy, my head still throbbing and my body still shaking. However, I wanted to help them with Elize and Alvin. The group didn't even notice my lack of focus nor my trembling. I tried to shake it off by pacing back and forth, and rubbing my hands and arms. It seemed to help a bit, but not a lot. I leaned against the wall and tried to relax, pinching the bridge of my nose. Alvin had to be okay. Elize was definitely okay. What would Exodus want with Teepo anyway?

"This is taking much too long," Rowan grumbled.

"You don't think Alvin turned on you?" Jude sighed.

"How could I have let Elize leave her seat like that?" Leia questioned herself. "If I had just noticed sooner..."

"It's not your fault Leia," Jude reassured her.

"We found their trail!" Yurgen came charging into the room. "We were too careless. They've gone into the Royal Hunting Grounds. It's a forest near the city that kings have used as their private hunting grounds for generations. It's a sprawling, primeval place."

My eyes widened and I gulped. They couldn't have gone to the laboratory. Could they? Would they? I looked down at the floor and scratched at my neck. I hope they were just in the hunting grounds and not that far back.

"Thank you, Yurgen," Jude turned to us. "Let's go."

"Agreed," I nodded and decided to lead the way.

Trying to push myself to run was not such a good idea, but I didn't want Elize or Alvin getting hurt. The rest of the group was right behind me as I weaved in and out of the crowd, bumping into people and monsters alike. Thankfully, the hunting grounds weren't that far.

"Should we split up?" Leia asked.

I shook my head. "No, they wouldn't be _in_ this part of the hunting grounds. They would be as far in as they could get. It's better if we stick together," But I had hoped that they weren't as far in as they could get.

"I agree," Rowan stated.

I ran on, taking the lead again. I avoided the monsters as best as I could. I wanted to get to where they were fast. I hope no one was hurt. I hope Elize wasn't scared. She had Teepo to keep her calm and safe. I glanced back and noticed that Jude looked upset rather than concerned. I bet he was still concerned over Alvin working for Exodus. I bet he was still concerned over the fact that Alvin could have set this up behind our backs, or he could have just abandoned Elize.

"Don't worry Jude," I panted as we continued into the last part of the grounds. "I don't believe Alvin turned on us. Not with something like this."

"Okay...," That's all he said.

We entered the place where I was afraid that they were. I sighed as I tried to calm down my shaking hands. I haven't been here in years. I didn't want to ever come back to this place. This place was filled with horrible memories. Horrible memories for all the people that were kept here.

"What is this place?" Leia breathed.

Rowan walked past me and kneeled on the ground. "Footprints, and still fresh by the look of them. The small ones must be Elize's."

Leia took a deep breath in. "Let's look around. But, be careful."

"Right...," I muttered trying not to fall over.

"Who's there?" A voice yelled as it came towards us.

"Must be an agent!" Milla growled unsheathing her sword.

We took care of the agent easily. They must be this way then. It was the only logical conclusion since, the other way was a dead end. I took the lead again and went over the first bridge. Looking over the railing made my head spin. It was high. I was not comfortable at all, but I didn't let that get in the way of saving... my friends.

"They must be in one of these rooms," Rowan said looking into one through the window.

"Well, let's ask," I grabbed a hiding agent and pinned them against the wall.

"Where are our friends?" Leia demanded.

"W-What?" The agent stuttered and I banged him against the wall hard.

"You heard her!" I screamed.

"They're past the second bridge!" The agent exclaimed clearly frightened. "Through the second door and in the last area."

I knocked him out and gestured onwards to where they were.

"I hope Elize is okay!" Leia whined.

"She's a big girl. I'm sure she's fine," I wheezed.

"She has Teepo and hopefully Alvin," Rowan assured her.

"They have no reason to harm them... well, at least Elize," Milla stated.

"Oh, right!" Jude gasped. "I hope Alvin's okay!"

"You're very concerned about the wellbeing of someone who just announced that they were working for Exodus," I glanced at him.

"Well... he was doing it for his mother. I... I can understand that," Jude sighed as we finally got over the second bridge.

"Second door!" Milla rushed to the door, opened it and let everyone inside before letting it slam behind her.

"Last area!" I pointed through the cave and we all ran around to the area, finding Alvin in pain against the wall and Elize on her knees over Teepo.

"Alvin!" Jude kneeled beside him. "Pull yourself together, Alvin!"

He gave a pitiful chuckle. "The gang's all here. I thought this was up to me."

"I'll heal you right away," Jude mumbled quickly casting a healing arte.

Elize got up and ran to me, hugging me around my waist. I gasped at the hug, not expecting it as I almost fell backwards from the force. I didn't really know what to do, but I felt that stroking her hair was a good idea at the time. I had a... flashback of some sort. Remembering kids running into me like this and hugging me... in this location.

"What should I do?" Her voice was muffled from crying into my thigh.

"You appear unhurt," Milla put her hand on her hip.

"Teepo's here too!" Leia picked up the doll, but all he said was:

"Hey! Let's play! But first, give me a name!"

"Huh?" I cocked my head and the doll repeated himself.

"What's going on?" Milla asked sounding a little concerned.

"One of the Exodus agents ripped something out of Teepo," Alvin grunted. "That's all he's been saying since."

"So, he really was just a machine all along. A toy," Jude sighed looking down at his feet.

"A toy?" Elize cried hugging me tighter.

"Yeah, a stuffed animal designed to move and talk by itself," Jude answered.

"H-He wasn't a toy," Elize buried her head into my thigh. "He was my friend!"

"Alvin, what happened to the Exodus agents?" Milla asked him.

"I killed one of them," Alvin replied, pain still in his voice. "The other gave me the slip."

"Good work," Milla smiled.

"What about Teepo?" Elize cried hugging me even tighter.

"If we can get back whatever they pulled out of him, maybe he'll go back to normal?" Jude cocked his head as he examined the toy in Leia's hands.

"When did the Exodus agents leave?" Milla interrupted.

"Ages ago," Alvin murmured.

"Then the trail is cold," Milla closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Trying to retrieve whatever they took will be a waste of time."

"But, couldn't you do both?" Elize turned her face so that she could look at everyone. "Can't you help?"

"If you wish to search for Exodus, I won't stop you," Milla responded with a frown. "But that means we'll have to part ways."

"Very well, let's get back to the city," Rowan said while Jude helped Alvin up.

Elize made a little huff, wiped her eyes and unhinged herself from me. Instead, she grabbed my hand as we walked out the door back to the city. Leia handed her Teepo and she reluctantly took him. All he did was say 'Hey! Let's play! But first, give me a name!'. A bit annoying, but I felt bad for her. I actually wanted the old Teepo back, no matter how rude and annoying he was. Before we could even get to the bridge, a bunch of wolf monsters surrounded us.

"Elize! Get back!" Jude yelled.

Elize squeezed my hand, but refused to get behind me.

"Heel, you dogs! Heel!" A voice boomed as a man jumped in front of us. Jiao? "My apologies if my pets frightened you. I had to sic them on some poachers. What brings you lot here?" He noticed Elize and sighed. "I see you've finally returned to this place, child. You remember it, do you?"

I glanced down at Elize and my eyes grew wide. She was one of them? How did I not realize this? Now, I felt even worse that she was here. I felt even worse that she was holding _my_ hand.

"What's he talking about?" Jude asked Elize.

"This is the lab where the little lady was raised," Alvin replied.

"The laboratory has been abandoned for some time, ever since we had that intruder," Jiao explained to us.

Milla turned around to face Alvin. "I take it that intruder was you?"

"Women's intuition, huh?" Alvin laughed, crossing his arms. "I was investigating the boosters they were making here."

"What?" Jiao growled. "So it was you."

"What's a booster?" Jude asked.

"A gadget developed by Auj Oule to ramp up the mana generated by the mana lobe," Alvin answered. "Elize is actually holding one right now, Teepo. The spud's apparently a third-generation booster."

"So," Elize let go of Teepo and he hovered near her. "You're just a gadget, Teepo?"

"You have named me Teepo. Pleased to meet you!" Teepo replied to her.

"A booster reads the mind of its owner and speaks aloud his or her thoughts," Jiao pipped up again.

"So all this time, Teepo was just saying what's on Elize's mind?" Jude asked with a sigh.

Elize stomped her feet not letting go of my hand. "That's not true! Teepo was talking on his own! Teepo... you might be a machine, but you're still my friend, right?"

Teepo shook his... er, body. "Nope, I'm just a machine, Elize."

"No! You're my friend!" Elize yelled at the toy.

"Nope!" Teepo beamed. "You are mistaken! I'm just a device that verbalizes your thoughts!"

"Elize...," I whispered, however she ignored me.

Teepo hovered over in front of Jiao. "Tell us, big guy. Where are lonely little Elize's mommy and daddy?"

"They...," Jiao took a deep breath. "They are no longer with us. When you were just 4 years old, your parents were attacked by a bandit and murdered."

"I'll never see them again," Elize's gripped on my hand loosened. "Not mother, not Father, not even Teepo."

"I know how bad this must-" Leia started, but was rudely interrupted.

"You still have your parents and friends!" Elize yelled at her.

"As if these people could ever understand how you feel," Teepo continued.

Elize shook her hand from mine and rushed off with Teepo hovering behind her.

"Elize!" I yelled and hurried after her.

For a little girl, she was fairly quick. My head was spinning and my legs were shaking, but I pushed myself to keep up. However, once on the other side of the first bridge, I tripped over my own feet and fell down a slight hill, getting scratched by the rocks on the way down. I huffed and scurried to my feet to catch up to Elize. If she was actually lonely as Teepo said, then she mustn't be alone. I'm surprised she actually knew the way to the top. If it wasn't for her, I would have lost my way, even though I've been here on multiple occasions. Finally, she stopped right in front of the entrance to the hunting grounds.

"Elize...," I panted put my hands on my thighs.

"Go away!" Elize cried.

I kneeled down next to her on the ground and tried to catch my breath. "For 500 years, I've never had friends or parents either."

Elize sniffed and looked up at me. "Really?"

I smiled and nodded. "Not until you guys showed up. I've never once had any friends. I was... lonely."

"But... you had Milla," She replied, starting to cry again.

"I wouldn't necessarily call her a friend. I mean, I would now," I tapped my chin with a finger. "Elize, do you like butterflies?"

Teepo hovered over to me. "Elize loves butterflies!"

I opened my palm in front of her and a dozen, shadowy butterflies swirled around us. Elize stared at them in awe as 2 or 3 of them landed on her shoulders and head. She tried to touch them, but her fingers went right threw one. It didn't phase the butterfly however and kept fluttering around her. She smiled and started giggling. I may have been smiling on the outside, but I knew that what I was doing brought back memories that I had tried to shove aside.

"Oh good," Jude's voice broke through and the butterflies disappeared. "You caught up to her... what happened to you?"

"Tripped and fell," I stood up and Elize immediately hugged me around the waist again.

Rowan gave his old man chuckle. "Looks like you have some strong motherly instincts, Achlys."

"Uh, I mean, I guess. I don't even know what that means," I scratched the back of my head.

"Elize, you can't just run off like that," Jude reprimanded her.

"Knock it off, Jude," I growled at him making him shudder. "Now is not the time," He looked surprised at how defensive I was being and decided that it was best to do what I had suggested.

"Let's head back to the city," Leia suggested.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Milla lead the way with Elize holding my hand the whole way back.


	9. Chapter 9

Getting back to the city, my hands were shaking, my head was throbbing and I felt as though I was sweating. Elize held on to my right hand tightly, making it shake even more, but it didn't seem to bother her. Nothing seemed to bother her at the moment. All throughout our walk to the city, she had stayed quiet. Not even Teepo talked. She had such a blank face that I couldn't even read her emotions.

"I heard you followed the bad guys into the hunting grounds!" Isla came running up to us. "I was worried."

"Well, it was an eventful manhunt, but we made it back in one piece," Leia told her swinging her body in a half moon motion.

"I'm so sorry you all got dragged into this. What a horrible coincidence," Isla shook her head.

"Isla, you can drop the act," Jude pipped up.

"Wh-What do you mean? I really was worried about you. Why would I lie about that?" Isla cocked her head, but seemed nervous.

"Jude, what are you saying?" Leia wondered.

"I'm saying, it was no coincidence we met Isla," Jude explained. "Remember what those locals told us when the bell rang for the finals? At tournament time, any outsiders are either combatants or spectators."

"Right, I recalled what she said when she came to help us," Milla nodded. "You don't look like you're from here. What brings you to Xian Du?"

"No one here would need to ask that, not at tournament time," Jude nodded more to himself than to anyone else. "You were ordered to make contact with us. By Exodus."

"They said you'd never find out. They promised," Isla conceded. So, this must be his man on the inside. "But I had no choice in the matter."

"They blackmailed you, didn't they? They know your secret," Jude added.

"They asked, 'Wouldn't it be a shame if Yurgen found out?'" Isla got down on her knees. "What happened to the girl breaks my heart, but I had no choice back then, either. Please! Don't tell Yurgen!"

"He doesn't know?" Milla tilted her head and put her hand on her hip.

"How could I tell him? He's a good man," Isla cried.

"But it's all in the past, isn't it? Your fiancé should know these things," Milla insisted.

"You're a woman. How can you not understand this? I'm... damaged goods," Isla sighed.

"Damaged goods, huh?" I looked down at my feet. Was I damaged goods also? For what I did back then too? I noticed Alvin glance at me with a look of concern, but didn't speak. I cleared my throat and tried to keep my head high, but how could I?

"If he found out about my past, he'd leave me," Isla continued. "I finally found happiness with Yurgen. For once in my life. Please... don't tell him... please..."

Milla turned to Elize just then. "What should we do, Elize? You decide."

"Me?" She squeezed my hand tighter. "Why do I have to?"

"This woman's actions affected you far more than us," Milla stated.

"There's nothing I can do to make it up to you. But please, forgive me," Isla broke in.

Elize broke away from me and went over to the wall to look out at the river. "I just don't care anymore."

"Elize is all alone now, no matter what you do," Teepo chimed in.

Isla sighed, got up, and with her head still down towards the ground, stumbled away from us. Now that _that_ was over, could we head to the inn? I mean, I didn't dare ask that, but I really just wanted to lie down.

"We better try to find Yurgen," Leia interrupted my thoughts. "We need to talk to him about the wyverns."

Oh yeah. Those things that fly. I shuddered at the thought. Were we really going to fly today? I wanted to at least get some rest before moving on. Maybe something to eat too. What's the hurry? I trailed behind the group as we looked for him on the other side of the bridge. I couldn't find my balance, nor my strength. I guess it would be best if I just leaned against the wall while everyone looked and talked.

Why would _he_ know about Isla's past? Why would he blackmail her like that? The thought made me angry all over again. It's not how I would have gone about it. That's certainly not how anyone should go about doing things.

"Alvin," Jude's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Alvin was leaning against the wall right next to me and I didn't even realize it. "Would you happen to know who the leader of Exodus is?"

Alvin shook his head. "They don't talk to anyone except one person and I don't even know who that person is."

"So, it would be hard to find out, huh?" Jude scratched at his head.

"Sorry kid. Whoever they are, they're really good at keeping to themselves," Alvin shrugged.

"Oh, here you are!" Finally, Yurgen has appeared. "Isla told me you were back in town. I'm so relieved to find you safe."

"Are the wyverns you promised us ready to ride yet?" Alvin cut to the chase.

"Yes, but there's a hitch. Now that we're on the brink of war, we can't fly the wyverns without royal permission," Yurgen explained. Great. "I was thinking of heading to the capital in a few days."

My head dropped and I bent over to catch my balance. However, I just ended up making myself even more unbalanced. I tried to grab on to Alvin's shoulder, but grabbed his scarf instead and brought him down with me. I slammed to the ground and hit my head on the stone walkway.

* * *

I yawned and positioned myself on my side. I could hear birds chirping and people walking around outside. I buried my head into the soft object underneath it and sighed. I felt good. I felt really good. I stretched my legs and flipped over on to my back again. Was I in a bed? I don't... remember getting into bed. I actually don't remember heading back to the inn at all. What had happened? I fluttered my eyes open and looked around the room.

"Hey. You're finally awake," Alvin came to hover over me and gave me a wink.

"Finally?" I asked as tried to sit up, but Alvin's hand kept me from doing that.

"Don't be in a rush to get up. You hit your head pretty hard," He sat down in a chair located right next to the bed. "You've been asleep for a little over a day."

"What happened?" I asked him, refusing to lie down.

"At least lean against the headboard if you don't want to lie down," He sighed. I obeyed. "You lost your balance and fell, grabbing my scarf in the process and bringing me down with you."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I hope I didn't rip it or hurt you!" I exclaimed covering my mouth with my hands.

Alvin laughed and waved his hand. "Nah, I'm fine. My scarf is fine too. You hit your head pretty hard on the stone walkway though. You were bleeding and unconscious. We brought you back to the inn and Jude healed the wound. He said that you must have been sleep deprived because you didn't have any fever."

I looked down at the bed. I was embarrassed. Really embarrassed. "I'm sorry that I got in the way of the groups travels."

"Nah, the others are just as worried about you," Alvin got up from his seat and brought my boots over to the bed. "Want to head downstairs and get something to eat?"

My stomach growled then and I blushed. "Yes, please."

Alvin helped me put my boots on, and helped me stand up. Once I got my balance, we set off slowly downstairs. Alvin refused to take his arm away from my waist, afraid that I would lose my balance again. But, I felt fine. I felt refreshed even, for real this time. I felt ready to fight monsters and even people if need be. Once we got down the stairs, everyone was waiting at the table. Looked like food had just been served as the smell wafted towards me, making my stomach growl even louder.

"Oh good! You're awake!" Jude exclaimed getting up from his seat.

"We were all very worried about you," Rowan reported.

"Especially Alvin," Leia giggled. "He wouldn't leave your side! We had to bring him his meals!"

Alvin blushed as he sat me down next to him and Jude at the table.

"Sorry that I worried you and I'm sorry that I have stalled your travels," I bowed my head.

"Don't worry about it," Milla smiled and handed me a full plate. "You must be hungry."

"I am," I confirmed, took the plate from her and immediately started eating.

"How's your head?" Jude asked.

"Fine. A little sore on my right side, but fine," With my free hand, I felt around the spot. It felt raw and I could even feel a slight bump.

"And you don't feel faint or anything?" He asked again. "You lost quite a bit of blood."

I shook my head. "Nope, I feel fine."

"Then we can head out with Yurgen tomorrow. Perfect," Milla announced.

"Might I ask why you didn't tell us that you were feeling unwell?" Rowan questioned as I took the last bite of the delicious meal.

"I've always had trouble sleeping, but it never affected me like that. I guess I just didn't know what was happening," I shrugged pushing my empty plate away. "What have you guys been doing while I was sleeping?"

"Mostly just looking around town. Trying to keep occupied," Leia glanced at Elize. Trying to keep Elize occupied more like it.

"If you don't mind," Jude spoke up. "I'd like to try and heal whatever else I can."

"Go ahead," I leaned back into the chair and Jude casted an arte on my temple.

"Why don't we go for a walk once Jude finishes up?" Alvin suggested to me.

"I can go for a walk," Leia stretched her arms upward. "My legs need a stretch anyway and I think I ate too much."

Rowan chuckled and patted her on the shoulder. "I think Alvin meant with Achlys, alone."

Alvin fiddled with his scarf knot and blushed. Aw, it was so cute seeing him like that. I mean, I usually hated seeing him uncomfortable, but not when it came to being called out when it talking about me. Was this a normal human feeling? I didn't feel cruel for adoring seeing him uncomfortable about this, but maybe it was. I don't know. I've never felt like this towards another human being in my life. Well, maybe one, but not quite in this same way. That was such a long time ago too. Remembering that far back was easy for me, but I didn't really want to remember that far back.

"All done," Jude's voice entered my thoughts.

"Ready?" Alvin asked, giving me his hand.

I nodded and took his hand, helping me up from my seat. I could hear Leia and Rowan chuckling to themselves. Alvin scoffed and rushed me out of the inn. The bright light hurt my eyes, but they quickly adjusted. Still holding my hand, Alvin walked us down the road to the underground passageway. It was pretty crowded. People must be leaving Xian Du since the tournament was over. We were also on the brink of war so I'm assuming the king would have likely called to arms every able bodied person.

We stopped on the bridge in the middle of the passage and stepped off to the side so that people and carts could move through the passage with ease. Alvin leaned against the railing and looked up towards the ceiling. I rubbed my arm and looked around the cavern. I've been here so many times. It seemed like I knew where every crevice was. A deep sigh escaped from my lips. It wasn't a sigh of stress, but a sigh of contentment.

"So," Alvin broke the silence. He scratched his head, not meeting my gaze. "Did you enjoy what we did a few nights ago?"

I tapped my chin and put most of my weight on one leg. "Do humans always ask those types of questions?"

He laughed and shrugged. "Just a question. I want to know if you enjoyed yourself."

"Quite so," I hummed, feeling my face burn up. "I mean, I... as long as I've been among humans, I've never felt any sensation quite like it. I guess you do learn new things everyday."

Alvin smirked and pulled me towards him. He clasped his hands behind my back and sighed. His eyes closed and his head dropped so that his chin was against his chest. Was he okay? His face still had a smile on it so, it didn't seem like he was in pain or upset. This was his way of showing contentment. Yes! That was it. I laughed at myself for thinking otherwise and his eyes opened gently.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a whisper.

"Just thinking," He murmured.

I brought my face closer to his. "May I ask about what?"

His smile vanished from his face and made a deep sigh. "Just thinking about how... happy I actually am right now."

I frowned. "You're not happy with everybody else?"

He chuckled. "This is... a different happiness."

"How so?"

"Man, you're curious aren't you?" His laughed echoed in the cavern.

"Well, yes. There's a lot to learn about you humans. Spirits don't feel the same emotions or sensations. Well, when in spirit form," I responded, putting my hands against his chest gently.

"Well... this happiness feels... uh, how can I explain this," He started rubbing my back lightly up and down. "Okay, what's your favorite thing to eat?"

With no hesitation, I answered. "Chocolate."

"You know the feeling when you eat chocolate? That happy sensation? Well, that's the happy feeling I feel when I'm with the others," He explained. "When I'm alone with... you. It has a more... calming, a more... affectionate feeling."

I smiled and gently caressed his left cheek. "That means more to me than you know."

Alvin suddenly hugged me tight, not letting me go for a good 5-10 minutes. I buried my head into his shoulder and let his aura consume me. I felt some sort of sadness radiate from him. I frowned a bit, but didn't ask him about it. If it was bothering him so much he would tell me about it, right? But, he just told me that he was happy. Why was he now... upset?


	10. Chapter 10

"Achlys, Milla, aren't you cold?" Leia asked as we walked through Mon Highland.

"Eh, a little, but it doesn't phase me," I shrugged.

"You'll both catch a cold," Jude sniffled just after sneezing.

"Oh! A chance to get sick!" Milla beamed.

"You would be the only one excited to get sick," Alvin laughed.

"You're the only one of us who's got a nice, warm coat Alvin," Leia elbowed him in the ribs. "We have to endure this cold!"

Alvin gathered his coat in both hands and pulled it closed. "I love my coat."

"And you also have a nice, warm scarf," Jude pointed out.

"I also love my scarf," Alvin huffed.

I saw Rowan whisper something in his ear and then they both looked over at me. However, before anything could happen, a dragon type monster came charging at us. I pushed my way to the head of the group and as the monster came close, a dark mist formed underneath the creature, and with a fluid movement, I lifted it over the group and on to the other side. The monster seemed so shocked from this, it just kept running, not wanting to even turn around to look.

"We have no time for that," I scowled and trudged forth.

"Woah! What was that?" Leia asked while everyone else was speechless.

I shrugged. "It's a yoga movement that I learned while watching humans. I just... thought it would be a good move for battle, or avoiding battle that is."

"That is incredible, Achlys!" Rowan gasped.

"I bet you guys could do it to with your own artes if you put your mind to it. Come on. Kanbalar is not far," I gestured at them to follow.

Eventually getting to Kanbalar, Jude and Leia looked around like it was a whole other world. It just kept snowing with no stopping in sight. Kanbalar had this calming feeling that I really loved. I guess it was because of the snow gently falling to the ground, or it was because of their faith. Whichever it was, I loved it here.

"Wow, and I thought Xian Du was odd. Just look at this place," Jude said in awe.

"The spirit faith is stronger here in Auj Oule than it is in Rashugal," Alvin stated.

"Whoa!" Leia pointed to my right at the lifts. "Check those out!"

"That's something you won't see anywhere else in the world," Yurgen explained. "It's one of Kanbalar's famous mountain slide cars."

"What are they?" Leia asked.

Rowan chimed in. "Kanbalar was built along the peaks of a mountain range. Those slide cars connect the multiple districts together."

Leia looked down at Elize who was hugging Teepo. "Don't they look fun? I bet we could see forever in one of those."

Elize huffed and walked over to my side. I side eyed her and crossed my arms, confused as to why she hated Leia so much. Ever since Elize found out about Teepo and her past, she's been rude towards Leia. I wondered why. She used to really like Leia. I mean, Teepo didn't... oh.

"How do we go about meeting the king?" Milla interrupted.

"I'll request a royal audience for you when I seek permission to use the wyverns," Yurgen bowed his head. "Don't get your hopes up though. Many people come to the capital seeking an audience, so you may need to wait a bit. I suggest resting at the inn until I get back."

Yurgen walked past us and to the slide cars. I watched as Milla contemplated whether or not to just storm into the castle. I rolled my eyes. Can't she just be patient? With a sigh, I walked towards the inn with no one following me yet except Elize. I kind of felt bad. She seemed so lost, but yet, she stayed with us.

Eventually, the rest of the group piled into the inn's room that they gave us. Elize sat on the floor with Teepo, refusing to get up. I leaned against the wall in the back and tuned out all talk from the rest of the group.

I haven't heard from _him_ in a while. I sent my raven with a letter, but nothing. I wonder what he was planning. Planning something stupid I suppose. I guess I could ask him when we eventually get to Fennmont.

"Elize," Leia's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Wanna do some sightseeing?"

"Miss. Elize, why not join Leia?" Rowan ushered.

"Gosh, now that Teepo's giving us the silent treatment, I guess I need to pick up the slack. Hey, just because Teepo's gotten quiet doesn't mean you have to. I'd love to hear more about you, Elize, in your own words." Leia tried to make a joke, but Elize got up from the ground and Teepo hovered over to Leia.

"Shut up, Leia. You're the one holding us all back, after all," Teepo announced.

"That was uncalled for!" I exclaimed pushing up off the wall.

"Elize, you should apologize," Milla told her.

"You must've really crossed a line if Momma Milla and Momma Achlys' are scolding you," Alvin said, getting up from the bed.

"I hate Milla! And Leia, too!" Elize yelled and ran out the door.

"Elize!" Jude yelled after her, but then turned to me. "Can't you do something?"

"What do I look like? Her mother?" I crossed my arms.

"No, but-"

"Elize certainly sees you as a mother figure," Rowan interrupted Jude.

I put my hand to my head and sighed. "Geez, you guys are making me feel older then I really am. Let's go find her then."

Jude led the way as we looked together throughout the area. She wasn't anywhere in the square. I scratched my head and looked towards the slide cars. She wouldn't go up to the castle, right? No, they wouldn't let her go by herself. We all took off to the residential area where we eventually found her in front of a fountain... with Jiao.

"No reason to be alarmed," Jiao put up his hands in a defensive way. "This is purely a chance encounter, nothing more."

"Elize," Leia took a step towards her. "I'm sorry about before. I can't imagine how lonely you must be without the old Teepo. I know I have a bad habit of opening my big mouth without thinking. Please, forgive me."

"No," Elize huffed.

"Come on, don't say that," Leia muttered. "I'll beg if I have to."

Elize turned around and stomped her foot. "I thought you and Milla were my friends! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Can't you see that I'm just worried sick about you?" Leia asked.

"Liar!" Elize yelled. "You don't care about me at all! I don't want to be friends anymore!"

Elize came charging at me suddenly. When she hit, well hugged, I stumbled a bit backwards. While she hugged me, Teepo hid behind my back, poking his head out from my side. I didn't really know what to do. I didn't really want to comfort her because she was in the wrong. However, I could tell she was quite upset and frustrated. Rowan came to the rescue just then. Thank the darkness.

"Everyone is being kind to you right now because you have them so concerned. You say that you feel hurt, but have you considered your own actions? Do you realize that Teepo's words were just as hurtful to Miss. Leia?"

Elize unhooked herself from me and turned around to look at him. "I hurt Leia?"

"Well," Leia started to swing her body in a half moon shape. "Hurt is a strong word, but you took the wind out of my sails, that's for sure."

"I had no idea," Elize admitted.

"Why don't you try apologizing to her?" Jude smiled.

"But, I said such horrible things," Elize whispered.

"I am certain she will forgive you if you ask nicely," Rowan assured her. "Forgiveness is the sign of a true friend."

Elize ran up to Leia and looked down at the ground. "Leia, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Leia nodded. "Sure, but under one condition. From now on, I want you to tell me more about yourself using your own voice."

Teepo huffed. "You're not the boss of her! You're only 3 years older!"

I tuned out there conversation and glanced at Alvin. He sure was focused on the castle. I wonder if he was anxious about something there. He turned around and looked straight at me, but he seemed to be speaking to everyone when he spoke.

"We could just barge into the castle ourselves."

Jude slouched and sighed. "For the hundredth time, let's not cause any trouble for Yurgen."

"That's no good? Hmm, sounded like a good idea to me," Milla crossed her arms.

I shrugged and started walking the hill towards the castle, whistling on the way up when a voice yelled at me.

"Where do you think your going?" It was obviously Jude's voice.

I glanced back and smirked. "Going to go take a peak inside the castle without you guys."

"Wait for me!" Milla sang as she proceeded to run up the hill at me.

Everyone else shrugged and caught up to us as we got up the hill to the entrance gate to the castle. There was such a long line in front of the gate. However, the guards didn't stop us from just walking through. Something was fishy and I could tell by the look on Alvin's face. He was definitely nervous and anxious about something.

"That's quite the line!" Leia commented. "I guess this king really does listen to his people."

"The King of Auj Oule is well known for his charisma," Rowan explained. "It is said he unified this strife-torn country on the strength of his character alone."

"A guy like that is sure to help us!" Leia exclaimed, but I wasn't so sure.

"Charisma only goes so far. If his government is secretly producing children like Elize, then he must answer for it," Milla declared.

Yurgen came down the steps, actually looking happy that we were there.

"This is perfect timing!" He announced. "We are good to go with the wyverns. Something incredible happened when I requested an audience for Milla. When I told them your names, they said His Heighness was looking forward to meeting you, too."

"That's a good thing, right?" Leia said.

"Probably not," I mumbled crossing my arms.

"Anyway, I need to head back to Xian Du to ready the wyverns," Yurgen bowed his head and left.

"Well," I took a breath and led the way. "No turning back now."

"Right," Jude and the rest followed suite.

Alvin was awfully quiet. Milla and Jude were conversing with him talking about secrets and such. He responded with a don't worry, but I was. I had a really bad feeling about this. I felt my chest tighten up, which was a sensation that I've never felt before. I pushed the feeling aside as we got to 2 guards that looked like they were waiting for us.

"Is one of you Lady Milla?" One guard asked.

"That's me," Milla nodded.

"Very well, please proceed."

"Elize, why don't you leave Teepo out here with one of the guards?" Rowan pipped up.

Elize nodded and handed Teepo to one of the guards. He looked like just an ordinary doll. Rowan knew something was wrong and that put me more on edge. I focused my attention to every detail as we walked. There were barely any guards in the throne room, unless they were hiding. I kept to front just behind jude and just in front of Leia. If we had to get out of there quick, I wanted to be able to get them out of here.

"What are you doing here?" Jude ask Jiao as he came out to the throne room.

"I am Jiao the Immovable, of the Chimeriad," Jiao stated crossing his arms.

"Four warriors in personal service to the king. To think, Jiao was a member all along," Rowan mumbled.

From behind the actual throne, out came King of Auj Oule, Gaius... and Wingul. I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth as he noticed me standing before him and his king. We locked eyes for a minute while the king sat on his throne. Eventually, his eyes wandered to Rowan.

"It is a great honor to meet you, former Chief of Staff Ilbert."

"Ah, and you are the Ebon Wing of Auj Oule... Wingul the Nova," Rowan bowed his head.

Wingul turned his gaze to me again and nodded. "Achlys."

I crossed my arms and scrunched up my nose. "Wingul, it's been a while."

"You must be the King of Auj Oule," Milla interrupted.

"My name is Gaius, King of Auj Oule. Welcome Maxwell," King Gaius' voice boomed.

"You have requested an audience with the King, have you not? Now, please state your business," Wingul stated impatiently.

Jude took a step forward and spoke. "Boosters made in your country have already fallen into Rashugal hands. If a war were to break out between your nations, then the results would be catastrophic for everyone."

"Oh?" The King tilted his head slightly. "And you came all the way here just to tell me that in person?"

Leia pipped up now. "We're planning to destroy one of Rashugal's weapons. A really big one at that. Once that thing's gone, we know that Rashugal's king wouldn't dare declare war on you. In fact, we hoped that you might, you know, help us?"

"Is there anything else?" Wingul asked.

"Yes, there is one other matter we'd like to discuss," Rowan chimed in. "It is in regards to the booster laboratory within the Royal Hunting Grounds."

"Is it true you once abducted orphans for this facility and then you performed experiments on these children?" Milla asked demanding her correct answer.

"Well," King Gaius gave a low laugh. "I didn't see that one coming. What does any of this have to do with you, spirit?"

"I am Maxwell. It is my duty to protect both humans and spirits alike," She announced.

"Really?" King Gaius asked. "Spirits, protecting humans? Now, that is quite an interesting tale."

Heh, if only he knew.

"You forsook your duty as king, and then you toyed with the lives of your own people, didn't you?" Milla accused.

"The laboratory is entirely my responsibility," Wingul looked to me. "Have you not told them?" I took a step back and gritted my teeth. Wingul shook his head with a slight smile. "My my, you have not."

"Achlys, what's he talking about?" Leia asked me.

"We can talk about this later," I grunted.

"It was a haven for these children," Wingul continued. "They would have died without it. You imagine it as a mad scientist's lab, but I assure you, the experiments were entirely humane."

"You expect us to take your word for this?" Milla put her hand on her hip.

"But I... I was...," Elize yelled, but trailed off.

"Is this the girl Jiao?" Wingul asked.

Jiao sighed. "Yes."

"Even in Hamil, Elize was forced to live in a tiny room," Jude disclosed. "Don't you consider that-"

"Cruel?" Gaius finished his sentence. "Tell me something boy. Have you ever considered what it takes to achieved happiness?"

"To achieve happiness?" Jude questioned.

"Yes," Gaius nodded. "To try and live a satisfying life. How do you think one can achieve that? Do you even know?"

"Well," Jude shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"It takes freedom to make your own decisions and to form your own beliefs," Mlla interjected.

"Exactly. It takes freedom," Jude agreed, but did he really believe that.

Gaius smirked. "Well, I disagree. When a man loses his way in life, the ground beneath him starts to slowly crumble, until there is nothing left. A man who cannot find his way becomes trapped. The more he struggles, the deeper he sinks into uncertainty. True happiness comes from following a noble path across an entire lifetime without getting lost. My country does not produce failures. Now, let me tell you in no uncertain terms why I've called you here. I know you stole the key from the lab in Rashugal. Now hand it over immediately."

"No!" Milla exclaimed. "The key was not meant for human hands. When faced with a power that could destroy the entire world, no human can control him or herself."

"It seems as though you haven't heard a thing that I just said, spirit," The King's voice got lower.

Milla gave a chuckle. "Something about royal guidance and noble paths? I've heard it before. You humans never change. I've watched you for 2,000 years."

"All right," Wingul turned to actually face us. "Then, why don't you tell us where the key is?"

Alvin walked past me up a couple of steps. I guess he heard my short gasp because he twitched. Alvin? Something in my chest burst and I felt a pain. This wasn't any pain that I felt in my life. What was this thing? I wanted to cry too. I mean, I wasn't going to cry. Especially not in front of Wingul, Gaius, or Alvin, but I felt like it.

"What are you doing?" Jude asked.

"Sorry guys," He replied. "I'm just doing my job."

"Alvin, who did Maxwell entrust the key to?" Wingul asked him.

Alvin gave me a glance and then turned back to Wingul. "The handmaid Ivar. He's probably sulking back in Nia Khera as we speak."

Just then, a woman, known as Presa came running into the room. She looked around before speaking and took a step back when she saw Alvin.

"Al, what're you doing here?" She asked.

"Hey Presa," Alvin did that lousy salute of his. "Long time no see."

She noticed me then, too. "Achlys?"

"Hi!" I smiled brightly.

"Presa, what is it?" King Gaius interrupted.

"The Rashugal army has invaded Hamil," Presa announced.

"What did you say?" Rowan bursted.

"I'm afraid the casualties are high. Those not killed were captured. They were then sent to Rashugal," She continued. "We also found evidence that the power of a great spirit was used upon the village."

"A great spirit?" Gains seemed surprise. "But no one has successfully summoned the four great spirits for two decades."

Wingul turned to me. "Achlys, what do you know?"

"Me? What am I? Some kind of fortune teller?" I hissed at him.

"Send word to the troops that we have declared war! No one shall harm my people!" King Gaius turned from us and left.

Wingul turned to the group. "Well then, we will no longer have any need for the likes of you. But, if His Heighness were to have the Spirit Maxwell and the Great Spirit of Darkness as his captives, even the unruly clans would be forced to bend their knees."

Guards surrounded us. I gritted my teeth and glared at Alvin who adverted my gaze. That asshole. How could he do this? Heh, well, I shouldn't be talking now should I?

"Teepo now!" Elize yelled and Teepo head butted the guard and hovered to Elize.

"Wingul! You want to see one last magic trick?" I grinned as dark mist enveloped the group excluding Alvin. "Vanish," With that, we were transported to the gates of the castle.

"Thank you, Achlys," Rowan did a quick nod.

"So, Alvin really is a big fat liar," Elize sighed.

"I assumed he had his reasons, but this time, he took it too far," Rowan told her.

"Stupid traitor! Lemme at him!" Teepo yelled.

"Why would he betray us like that?" Leia asked sounding concerned.

"I'm afraid even I can't read his mind," Milla answered.

"How could he do this to us?" Jude snarled. "He better not show his face around us again!"

"You can say that again," I whispered to myself as I felt the pressure in my chest again.

"Come on, we better go."

We ran to the slide cars but the gate was closed. The panels were turned off as well.

"If we poor mana into each of these panels, it will open the gates," Rowan said hovering his hands over the main panel.

There were only five, so I stayed back and watched as one by one, the panels were filled with mana, except for Leia's. She seemed to curse at herself and I heard light sobs from her. I could feel her aura and she must have really thought that she was holding us back. I walked over and put my hand over hers.

"We'll do this together," I winked as I helped her fill the panel with mana.

"We did it!" leia jumped and hugged me. "Thank you, Achlys!"

"Come on! Hurry!" Jude gestured us into the car.


	11. Chapter 11

"I've got to say Achlys," Wingul and Presa stood in our way of the Mon Highlands. "That was quite an impressive trick."

"Let us through!" Milla interrupted our moment.

Presa laughed. "No way. Al sold you out to His Heighness way back in Nia Khera, Maxwell."

"He was on your side the whole time," Jude growled.

Presa laughed again. "Hardly. That man's no ally. I'll leave our relationship to your imagination. All I'll say is this: Al drifts from one group to the next like a ship without a compass. Trying to plot his course is impossible. Serves you right for trusting him."

"It's obvious that the Lance of Kresnik is the greatest threat if war breaks out," Wingul interrupted. "Surely Maxwell realizes this."

"Your territorial squabbles are of no interest to me," Milla crossed her arms. "My only concern is keeping that thing out of human hands and preventing a miserable end for us all."

Wingul unsheathed his sword. "So high and mighty. It's time someone broke your arrogance."

"Enough!" Rowan exclaimed. "You didn't become a veteran of countless battles through meaningless bloodshed. Has your youth gotten the better of you?"

"Don't lecture me on age, Ilbert. Your ways are old. Therefore, you falter. And then, you flee!" He concentrated for a few seconds, obviously in some sort of pain, and then his hair turned white and it was like he was another person.

"A sudden burst of mana!" Milla yelled.

"He has a booster!" Jude gasped.

I unsheathed my sword and stood in front of Wingul. "Leave him to me."

He spoke in a language that I couldn't understand and then he attacked me with such strength. Our swords clashed multiple times, neither one of us able to get at the other. He used severing winds, sending me stumbling back, but I did a back walk over, hitting him in the chin with my heels as my feet went over.

"Dark spheres!" Multiple spheres surrounded me and attacked him with one big blow. He stumbled back, but shook it off. Our swords clashed multiple times again. He took his blade, put the butt of his handle in front of him and dashed at amazing speed towards me. Thankfully, I was able to get out of the way. "Dark act!" I yelled and just like in the tournament, my blade grew a dark mist surrounding it and then the mist went through every hole in his face, attacking his insides. He kneeled on the floor in defeat and his hair turned back to black. Presa also stumbled back towards him in defeat.

"You've learned a great deal, Achlys," Wingul winced as everyone put their weapons away.

Behind them both, we could see backup coming to help. Aw, and I wanted to play more. I shrugged. Oh well. Maybe next time. I started to run out of Kanbalar, trying to sheath my sword. "Time for us to go!"

Everyone followed suite, running for our lives. I remembered the pain just then. My head hurt. My chest hurt. What was this feeling? Was this... was this heart break? The sensation known to only humans who were in love? I could feel my face heat up and tears form in my eyes. No. No. I was not going to let this keep me from going forward. However, once I thought we were far enough away, I slowed down and eventually stopped.

"Achlys?" The whole group stopped and turned to me with concern on their face.

"I have this feeling that I've never experienced before," My hand went to my chest and clutched at it. "My chest is tight and it's hard to breathe. I... I want to cry and my head... it hurts."

Rowan put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a smile. "That is what we like to call heartbreak."

"Hmm, I thought so," I whispered, balling my other hand into a tight fist.

"He took advantage of you, Achlys," Leia addressed. "He should be ashamed of himself."

"I assume your right," I sighed and walked past the group. "Come on, we are almost to Xian Du."

* * *

"Careful," Rowan mumbled as we saw Yurgen right when we got into Xian Du. "Word of our altercation in the capital may have preceded us."

"How was your audience with the king?" Yurgen asked.

"I'm sorry, we'll have to talk later. Can we depart right away?" Milla asked in return.

"Well, I guess that's possible," Yurgen crossed his arms. "You in some kind of hurry?"

"Yeah!" Teepo boomed. "The king's men are hot on our-" Elize covered his mouth right away.

"No need to rush off," That voice. I glared as we all turned around to see Alvin in the flesh. "They're on a wild-goose chase in the mountain right about now."

I crossed my arms and looked away. Were we really supposed to trust him?

"You threw them off our scent? Is this some kind of peace offering?" Milla questioned him.

"What?" Alvin seemed a little offended. "It's only natural I helped you. We're friends, aren't we?" I scoffed and ruffled my hair. "Come on, you don't believe me? I know you've put your trust in me before. Would it kill you to give me another shot?"

Second chance. He wanted a second chance. He wanted to be with what he called friends. I pursed my lips and tapped my foot. But, he sold Milla out in Nia Khera. Wasn't this a third chance then?

"Achlys."

I whipped my head towards the voice.

"It's only fair that you decide what we do with Alvin," Milla told me. "He's hurt you the most out of all of us it seems."

I sighed and there was no answer for a few seconds. If I gave him a second chance, I couldn't let myself fall for him. "I don't see why not," I shrugged. "Besides, who's going to steer the wyvern while I'm cowering behind them?"

"Okay then," Milla nodded and turned to Yurgen who just shook his head.

"I'd ask what's going on, but I don't think I want to know," He crossed his arms again. "You people sure have a lot of drama in your lives. I'll be in front of the wyverns. Come see me when you're ready to fly," Yurgen walked away from us.

"If I'm ever ready to fly," I put my hand on my head with a sigh.

"I read in a book that exposure to fears can cure them," Milla hummed.

"Yeah, but not full on exposure all at once," Jude laughed.

"I'll... I'll be fine," I put on a smile. "Don't worry about me."

"Are we ready then?" Rowan put his hands around his back.

"It looks like it," Leia jumped up and down.

"Great."

* * *

"Oh my darkness!" I screamed as the wyvern flew up into the air. My arms tightening around Alvin.

"Try to steer better, please!" I could hear Elize scream at Alvin.

"Help! I think I'm gonna barf!" Teepo yelled.

"Teepo! Shut it!" Alvin growled at him.

I was behind Alvin with my arms tight around him and my head buried into his back. My eyes closed of course. "I'm okay! I'm okay!" I screamed to myself, but it wasn't helping. I felt the wyvern swoop steeply downwards and then back up. I couldn't stop shaking. I could feel my tears rolling off my cheeks, which felt frozen. When it got smooth, I tried to open my eyes, but then I looked down, gasped and closed my eyes again. I could hear Teepo say it's sparkly, but I refused to look at all.

"Uh, what is that?" Elize asked.

I opened my eyes again to see a Pterobronc staring at us. "Go! Go! Go!" I screamed and closed my eyes again.

"Achlys!" I heard Alvin yell. "Can you hit it?"

"Are you serious?" I screamed. "I can't even keep my eyes open for two seconds!"

We got out of the way as it dove after someone else. Alvin steered our wyvern to follow the other as I screamed again. I heard the dragon fire fireballs at someone, hoping it wasn't us. I heard someone scream and a wyvern screech as well. Oh shit. Someone got hit. I opened one eye to see that it was Milla and Jude's wyvern and they were already on the ground. I closed my eyes again preparing myself for whatever happened next.

Suddenly, my arms were yanked off and Alvin wasn't there anymore. Had we landed? I opened one eye to see that we had. I grabbed at the saddle and started panting as my heart was ready to burst out of my chest. I didn't even know where I was. I didn't even know where anyone else was. I just stared down at the saddle and tried to pull it together. It wasn't working obviously.

What if I died? I'm thankful that I didn't fall off. But, what if I did? Would the wyvern catch me? Would I be eaten by the Pterobronc? I don't know and that's what scared me. I didn't know any of those outcomes. What if the Pterobronc had hit our wyvern? What would have happened? Would I have been able to defend us? I couldn't even open my eyes in the air.

"Achlys?" A voice kind of broke me out of my daze, but my grip on the saddle didn't loosen.

"She's in complete shock! Get her down now!" I recognized it as Jude's voice.

"She's not letting up her grip," A soldier told him, trying to get my hands unlatched from the saddle.

"Achlys? Can you hear me?" Jude asked shaking me, but I didn't answer.

"Please Lady Achlys. Wake up!" Rowan's voice entered the conversation.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Alvin being helped to the inn. I gripped tighter on to the saddle and started to tremor. I didn't really know where we had landed, or what was even happening, but what I did know was that eventually, we had to fly again. My mind raced from one thought to the next with different situations that could have occurred. There were a million and one things that could have gone wrong.

"Shit," Jude cursed at himself... and me. "Alvin!"

The two soldiers that were helping Alvin stopped and turned him around.

"If you have the energy, please! Come help us get her off!" Jude yelled to him trying to pry my hands away from the saddle. "She needs to get to a medic!"

Nothing happened for what seemed like hours. Tears streamed down my face and I was unable to blink them away. I felt my teeth grinding and it seemed like I was going to get all the way down to the gums. I felt my face get really hot, like I was on fire and my head was throbbing as it was when I was sleep deprived. I felt strong arms go around the upper half of my body and hold me as tight as they could.

"It's okay," Alvin's voice whispered into my ear. "I'm here."

I finally took my first deep, sharp breath since we took off and I took my hands off the saddle. From then, everything was kind of a blur. I was taken to the inn where a medic and Jude had me lie down in a pretty warm room for an hour or two just to let my mind settle. They took care of any wounds that I may have had and left me in the dark for about 15 minutes. I think that's what made me calm down the most. Just leaving me in my natural element.

The medic let me out of the inn when the sun was just about to completely set. He had told me to go right to house Sharil for a good night's rest. Whether I would sleep or not was a different story. But, I would try. I was a bit tired from the days events anyway. I saw Alvin leaning against a street lamp once I got out of the inn and started making my way towards him to see how he was doing, but stopped in my tracks when Jude walked up to him. I didn't want to... spy on their conversation, but I had overheard Alvin say that he doesn't care if all the spirits in the world died off, but it's another story if humans suffer from it.

I didn't want to hear anymore. I rushed down the road to the mansion. The sun had finally set and since it was a new moon tonight, it was pitch black except for the stars. My whole life I've seen spirits die because of spyrix use, but I let it happen. Maybe Maxwell was right. I shook my head at the thought. No. I can't go back on my people. The people who have respected me for years. The people who I had promised I would be there for them.

"Achlys, how are you feeling?" Rowan's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh! Yes, I'm feeling much better," I tried to smile sincerely, but my mouth didn't want to cooperate.

Rowan frowned. "What's the matter?"

I sighed. "I'm just... tired. I'm going to bed."

"The wyverns won't be ready for a day or two," Rowan told me. "You have enough time to get yourself ready for the trip again."

I nodded and walked up the steps to one of the guest bedrooms. I laid down on my bed and waited for Leia. I thought she was already going to be in bed, but she was nowhere in sight. Probably making some ruckus outside or having fun with Elize. I liked having Leia as my roommate. She talks and I listen, and that's all she wanted. I guess she was a bit lonely. She was here for Jude and I could easily tell this. She never stopped talking about him. It was cute in a way, but when I look at Jude, I could tell that all he cared about was Milla. It was sad. We were all so broken, but we all built each other up. Well, tried to anyway. The door creaked open and I sat up.

"Hey Leia, I was wondering where...," I trailed off. It wasn't Leia. "What do you want?"

A bootless, coatless, Alvin shrugged and closed the door. "Hey now, I'm just checking in."

"I'm fine," I snarled and laid back down on the bed. But he didn't leave. Instead, he sat on my bed and sighed. I tried to ignore his presence, but it was hard. I just wanted him to leave. I wanted to be mad at him. I wanted to be angry for just a little while longer.

"I know you heard what I said to Jude," Alvin finally spoke. "I didn't know what I was saying. I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

I stayed quiet. He didn't deserve an answer. At least, I don't think he didn't deserved an answer. I could be wrong, but my instincts told me to keep quiet. Maybe he'll leave if I did. Hopefully.

"I'm sorry that I sold Milla out. I'm sorry that I'm, according to Teepo, a big fat liar. I'm just... a shady guy," Alvin continued. "Leia and Elize are angry with me for upsetting you. They told me how you felt after the incident in Kanbalar. I know no matter how many times I say it, you probably won't forgive me nor will it probably even mean anything, but I'm sorry."

I sighed and turned on to my other side to face his back. He was slouched with his head facing downward. I felt the need to comfort him, even if he was a jerk. I didn't hesitate to gently run my fingers up and down his spine. He flinched a little bit, but then relaxed when he felt what I was doing; comforting him.

"There is always a light, even in the darkest of place," I gently kissed his side. "You'll find your way."

Alvin laughed and laid down next to me. "That sounds strange coming from the Great Spirit of darkness."

I smirked and put my head on his chest. "Maybe, but I think you get what I mean."

Alvin got comfortable on the bed and started stroking my hair. The bed was a little small for 2 people, but we managed to fit. I put my free hand his chest directly over his heart. The beating and his now stable breathing was quite calming and my eyes started to droop. I was almost asleep when Leia quietly came into the room. She stared at us, shrugged, and went to bed, not caring that Alvin was there at all.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning was a peaceful, uneventful morning. Leia had woken us both up just by staring at us while we slept. I was surprised that Alvin hadn't gotten up and left before then. The group plus Driselle had breakfast out on the back terrance. It was a beautiful day. We had rice, fresh eggs, and fresh fish. It was delicious. I seem to say that about all my meals, but I do mean it. After breakfast, Milla and I had a sparring match with no artes used, and I was victorious. Milla joked about Alvin teaching her more than he had so that she could kick my ass. Well, I think it was a joke anyway. After that, I just walked around the city until it was time for late afternoon tea.

"You're just in time!" Driselle cheered as I sat down in the lounge chair across from her.

Everyone was there, even Alvin who I was surprised to even see let alone drinking tea. Driselle poured me a cup while chirping away at Rowan with her stories. The tea was a very soothing ginseng. I loved tea. Out of everything that humans have created, tea and chocolate were my favorite. Milla seemed to enjoy the tea too after asking Jude multiple questions about it.

"Well, you seem to have taken to everything really well, Lady Driselle," Rowan smiled.

"Well, I have an amazing mentor after all!" She beamed. "What have you all been up to?"

"We went to Xian Du and competed in a tournament!" Teepo bursted out. "And then we went to Kanbalar and met the king!"

"Oh! That must have been wonderful!" Driselle giggled.

"It was terrible!" Teepo cried. "The king's men attacked us! There was a man all in black and a woman in blue who looked like a cat!"

"And the man in black was really scary after he changed right in front of us," Elize shuddered.

"Oh no! That's not good! That must have been scary," Driselle frowned.

Jude turned to Alvin then. "Speaking of which, how did you know that woman Alvin? Achlys? I think her name was Presa."

Alvin pondered whether or not to tell him for a minute. "I met her a couple of years back. I'll leave our relationship up to you though."

Jude turned to me, not wanting to deal with Alvin anymore. "What about you?"

"I met her a few years back as well," I started. "We had lunch together a few times. I helped her with some little jobs here and there and in return, she taught me that a woman can get anything out of a man if she knows how to use what she's got."

"So, she was your friend?" Elize asked.

"More than Wingul, yes," I admitted. "We had quite a bit of fun actually."

"Speaking of Wingul," Milla cleared her throat. "What was he talking about back in Kanbalar?"

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I was hoping that everyone would have forgot about that. "I was part of the lab that experimented with the boosters. I was the one that the scientists would call for when the kids were upset, in pain, frustrated, whatever it was that would disrupt the experiment. The kids there loved me and I'm pretty sure some of them caught on to when they would cry, I would come to them."

"So, they saw you as a mother figure," Rowan stroked his beard.

I shrugged. "I guess. I... regret being apart of that lab. I gave them the slip after a few years."

"So, the lab is where you met Wingul?" Leia asked.

I shook my head. "No. He had been teaching me his way around the sword and battle strategies for awhile before the lab. I actually helped him with a few battles."

"Ah, I noticed that you and Wingul had the same sword style," Rowan addressed.

"Yeah...," I sighed. "I still don't know if I did the right thing... by abandoning those children in the lab."

"Achlys," Leia breathed.

I stood up and started to walk away. "If... you could excuse me."

I walked back through the house to the front steps. I leaned back against a pillar, crossing my arms. Remembering what I did to those kids hurt. I never meant for them to get hurt. I never meant for them to live like that. Wingul had told me it was okay, that humans did it all the time and I fell for it. I was ashamed of myself. I needed to get the memories out of my mind. It would only make me more upset then I already was; at Alvin. Even though we had slept together last night, I was still kind of angry with him. I don't even know why as I was also toying with the group. Making them believe that I wanted to destroy the lance.

"Tea time wasn't over ya' know."

"Hmm," I nodded. "I just... wanted sometime to myself."

"So, should I leave?" Alvin put his arm around my shoulder and leaned in.

I chewed at my inner cheek. "No, you can stay."

Noticing my anxiousness, Alvin stood straight up and got in front of me, only a foot or two away. He crossed his arms and gave me a look as if he was troubled by something. "Listen, if you really don't want me around, I'll leave you alone."

"No!" I exclaimed taking a step towards him. "I... I want you to stay. Honest."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's just...," I sighed and looked down at my feet. "I... you... Er, I don't know how to explain this."

"I've got time," Alvin remarked and put most of his weight on one leg, waiting for me to continue.

"Er, well," I slouched and pursed my lips, thinking of how to start. "I'm still kind of upset with you. How can you sell out your friends, just like that? It really hurt to see you do that and I-" I breathed in sharply. "I was hurt. I mean, I have my own mission to accomplish and if you get in my way, I won't hesitate to do what I need to do. However... I hope... it never comes to that. I... I really...," I couldn't finish my sentence. I didn't allow myself to.

I was pulled into a hug then, Alvin's head laying on top of mine. I closed my eyes, sighed and nuzzled my head into his chest. I didn't need this right now, but I wanted it. He was a scumbag and I knew it. But, he was a gentle scumbag who just lost his way. Well, is losing his way. Maybe Gaius had been right. The strong needed to lead the weak. I had to be strong for Alvin like I needed to be strong for my people back home.

"Let's go to the bar," Alvin's voice broke in. "I think we both could use a drink."

"That's sounds good," I agreed and we walked side by side to the inn bar.

The bar was just as fancy looking as the actual inn lobby. Walking in there, I thought I was under dressed, but there were multiple people who looked more ragged than me. There were a couple of small tables and a little stage that had a small dance area in front of it. There was a singer tonight that sung beautifully. She reminded me of the only woman in Rieze Maxia that sung to me. I haven't heard her voice in the past few years. I wondered what had happened.

We sat at the end of the bar in the corner of the room. I didn't order anything heavy. Just a sweet white wine that I casually sipped at. The singer's voice was very relaxing as I seemed to be the only one that was actually listening to her. She seemed sad, but she didn't let it appear in her voice. Alvin kept glancing at me while he took gulps of his drink at a time. A stray hair dropped in front of my face and he brushed it away, catching my attention. I looked at him and smiled with a small sigh. Was this true happiness that Gaius had talked about?

"Ya' know," Alvin smirked as he finished his drink. "We don't have to go back to the mansion."

"Oh?" I cocked an eyebrow. "And why would we not go back?"

"You're so innocent," He laughed, putting a hand on my waist. "We can't be alone at the mansion. If we get a room here... we can have some fun."

"Ah! I see what you're getting at," I giggled. "What if they come looking for us?"

"Let them," Alvin winked. "I don't think they would dare interrupt us anyway."

I tapped my chin with a finger and nodded in agreement to his suggestion. I put my hand on his thigh and gave a seductive smile. "Let me just finish my drink."

I downed the last few drops of my drink and rummaged around my thigh pouch for my gald. My hands were shaking, but I knew why this time. I was nervous. Excited, but nervous. I wanted to do something instead of letting him do everything, but I was still inexperienced and didn't exactly know what to do. I eventually found my gald, but Alvin had already paid for the drinks.

"Don't worry about it," He whispered with a devilish grin. " _Everything_ is on me tonight."

"Oh!" I clapped my hands together. "Would that be called an innuendo?"

Alvin laughed and grabbed my hand, leading me to the reception area. I was nervous that the receptionist would figure out what we were about to do, but she probably had multiple couples a week renting a room just to have sex in. Oh! Did I... just call Alvin and I a couple? Were we that or was I just convenient? You know what? I'm not going to worry about that right now. I'm just going to live in the moment and enjoy as much as I can.

Slamming the door to our room I pushed him up against the wall and pushed my hands under his coat, coaxing him to take it off. He let his coat slide off on to the floor as I started working on his scarf's knot. How the fuck did he do this knot? It wasn't like normal knots that I've seen and it was frustrating me. As I was trying to figure it out, Alvin's hands slid down, resting on the back of my thighs just under my ass, letting his fingers gently rub my inner thighs. I could feel my body start to heat up and my breathing got heavy as he started kissing my neck lightly.

"Could you.. help me with this knot?" I shuddered at his touch.

I felt Alvin's smirk against my skin as he untied his scarf with a simple pull of the knot. What? I fumbled with that thing for at least 5 minutes and I couldn't even get it loose. I pulled his scarf from around his neck and tossed it on the only chair in the room. It looked quite expensive and I didn't want it to get it dirty from the floor.

"That's you're raven, right?" Alvin nodded at the window.

I glanced back and in the window was a raven with a paper in it's claws, gawking at me. I shrugged and started to untie my corset. "He'll go away. I'm too busy," I flashed a small grin at Alvin. The raven cawed loudly at me. I sighed, stopped messing around with my corset and went to the window. I waved my hands at the bird. "Go away!" The bird cawed and flew away as I closed the window shut.

Strong, bare arms went around my waist and hands started playing with the buttons of my shorts. I whipped around and immediately his lips met mine. My heart started pounding as my shorts fell around my ankles. I stepped out of them and flicked them away with my foot. I broke away from the kiss and stared at the most attractive man that I've ever seen. Alvin smirked, gave a wink and started to untie the rest of my corset. My hands, once again, traced over his stomach muscles and I let out a small sigh.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, immediately stopping what he was doing.

I chuckled as I began to trace his bicep. "I don't... want you to do everything this time, but... I just don't know what to do. My experience is lacking in this department."

My corset finally dropped to the ground and Alvin's hand cupped my cheek. With his trademark smirk and his face only inches away, I felt a hand go down my fish nets and two fingers push into me, making me gasp in surprise and pleasure. I could feel the warmth of my body's fluids fall on to my thighs as Alvin again pushed his two fingers into me. He kissed me deeply and passionately this time with a moan escaping from my mouth into his.

"I'll do the work tonight," He purred. "You just enjoy yourself."


	13. Chapter 13

"Where _were_ you guys?" Jude asked as Alvin and I met the group near the wyverns.

Alvin put his hands behind his head and smirked. "We were just having breakfast."

"Come on Alvin," Jude rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap. Both of you didn't come back last night."

"I was so worried Achlys!" Leia exclaimed. "I thought that maybe... you were kidnapped by Exodus or something!"

I put my hand on my hip and shrugged. "Why would Exodus want me?"

"I... I don't know," Leia twiddled her thumbs.

"Are you sure you want to know where we were kid?" Alvin winked at the boy.

Rowan cleared his throat and interrupted. "Jude, I don't think we _want_ to know."

"The wyverns are ready to fly whenever we are," Milla bursted out. "We should buy some necessities and then head out."

I bought a few apple gels, but nothing more. My skills were mostly agility based, so I didn't really get hit much. Heh, a skill that I got from Wingul's training. Not as great as his, but it gets the job done. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a rolled up, scrap of paper getting pushed around on the ground by the wind. Normally, I wouldn't think anything of it, but I recognized it as the piece of paper that had been in my raven's claws yesterday. I lightly stepped on it to catch it and picked it up. I unrolled the paper thinking that it was about another stupid plan or to meet me somewhere, but I was wrong.

 _You are not needed anymore._

 _You are expendable._

"Guys!" I crumbled the scrap of paper and threw it in the nearest trash. "We need to get going now!"

"What's wrong Achlys?" Milla asked.

I gulped and cursed at myself for thinking that that was a good idea to say. "I just... have a really bad feeling. We _need_ to get going."

"Alright, you heard the lady," Alvin picked up Elize and put her on the wyvern. "Let's get going!"

Milla and Jude looked at each other, shrugged, and hopped on their wyvern. I cautiously got on the wyvern in back of Alvin and wrapped my arms tightly around him. He took up the reins and waited for the signal from Milla to rise. I buried my head into Alvin's back and waited patiently. Unfortunately, I knew what _he_ was going to do. _The Otherworld Reactor plan._ He had brought it up to me more than once and I shot him down every single time. I knocked some sense into him the last time we spoke about it. Knocked as in I actually fought him and beat him to the ground. That was the last time he had spoken about it around me anyway.

"We're going to land just up ahead!" I could hear Milla scream.

I wrapped my arms tighter around Alvin as we landed in the central region of Brauener Highroad. I then flung myself off the wyvern and hurried towards the nearest rock so that I could gather my bearings. My legs were shaking and I felt really nauseous. I breathed deeply in and out trying to calm my nerves. There wasn't going to be anymore flying. No more flying. Well, I didn't know that for sure, but saying it made me feel better. I felt someone start rubbing my back gently and they kissed me on the cheek.

"You okay?" Alvin whispered.

I nodded. "Now I am," We both stood up straight and I took one last deep breath. "Let's get going."

"Are the wyverns going to be okay?" Elize asked.

"Aren't they afraid of the monsters?" Teepo finished the question.

Rowan stroked at his beard. "No, wyverns are not afraid of monsters."

"So, are monsters their friends?" Elize shivered at the thought.

Rowan laughed. "Not quite! Monsters are their food!"

"So, Alvin was lying!" Teepo yelled. "He told us that wyverns eat kid's souls!"

"Well, he is a big, fat liar, is he not?" I giggled, winking at Alvin who just shrugged.

"That's me."

"I hope the king is negotiable," Leia sighed kicking at a rock. "If this war does happen, it will be devastating to both countries because of the lance."

"Human's with great power like king's are most likely not negotiable," I explained. "I've seen countless negotiations in my life time and most of them ended up in war. If there is no one to keep them in check, humans with power are likely to get power crazy."

"Wow Achlys," Jude gasped. "That's the first time I have ever heard you talk about humans in a negative way."

I sighed and averted his gaze. "Just something I've experienced personally."

I heard Rowan hum in thought. "Is there anything else that you don't like about humans?"

"Well, it's not humans exclusively," I explained. "It's humans and spirits. I don't like how spirits hate humans. I don't like how humans from one culture hate humans of another. I don't like many things about humans and spirits alike. I just want them all to find peace."

"And how do you think one attains peace?" He asked.

"By having an open mind, even if you don't agree with someone. By learning why that someone believes what they believe," I looked up to the stars above. "You have to accept that not everyone is the same with the same beliefs."

"Humans aren't like that," Alvin informed me. "Most of them anyway."

"Spirits aren't that way either," I gave a weak laugh. "You would think that we were like that."

"What if their beliefs are evil and put the world in danger?" Milla questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Then, I guess you do what you have to do to put a stop to it," I mumbled. Heh, I just contradicted myself.

As we walked into Fennmont, everyone was in a panic. Guards everywhere were either running or on the floor in pain. The residents of Fennmont were screaming and running as well. I broke away from the group, not that far, but far enough so that I could take in the situation around me. Looking around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the smoke that was coming from the research lab.

"Over there!" I pointed to the smoke.

"That's where the lance is!" Milla yelled running past me. "Come on!"

I hope this wasn't his doing. No. Why would he destroy the device? Why would he even destroy the lab in the first place? This wasn't his doing, it was someone else. It had to be. Running past the doctors and guards laying on the ground I could tell was painful for Jude. He wanted to help them, but he wanted to help Milla more. He wanted... to help her cause. I... didn't. I wanted to complete my mission and my mission was to get everyone, including me, home. To destroy what was put in place by Maxwell long ago.

We eventually came to the doorway that led to the lance, but it was locked with no way to get in.

"The lance is just behind this door!" Milla snarled.

She took her sword out and started whacking at the metal. She was frustrated. She was angry. She was upset. And these emotions were all directed at herself. As she brought her arm back for another whack at the door, I grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked back at me as if she was going to attack me too.

"There must be another way in," I told her in a gentle tone. "Breath, relax, and we'll find another way."

She hesitated for a second and I seriously thought that I was in danger, but then, she relaxed her face and nodded. I took my hand away from her arm and she sheathed her sword. She took a couple of deep breathes and then started walking towards the stairs.

"Maybe there's a way from up above," She said.

"Good idea," Leia nodded and we all started following her up the stairs.

"I must say Achlys," Rowan started. "You really are good at calming people. I wouldn't dare to even get in the way of Milla when she gets like that."

I sighed, rubbing my arm. "Yeah, funny how the dark can relax people."

We heard a thud come from one of the rooms on the second floor and we rushed in to see what it had been. In the room were tubes, big enough to fit people in them. And up on the second floor of the room, are computers with all these lights going off and on. On the floor was an older woman who Jude rushed to and kneeled beside, cradling her head.

"I don't know anything," She wheezed. "I'm sorry."

"It's the mayor!" Elize exclaimed running up to her feet.

"The mayor of Hamil?" Milla cocked her head. "They did say that the Rashugal army invaded the village."

"All the villagers! Frozen solid!" The mayor gasped. "No! No!"

"Hey don't give up!" Milla told her. "Come back to us!"

The mayor made some gurgling sounds, but passed away right in front of us. I adverted my gaze and sighed. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. This was... all my fault.

"It's Professor Haus all over again," Jude mumbled, getting up from the floor.

"The villagers were frozen solid? What could that mean?" Rowan pondered stroking his beard. "Is this what Gaius' henchwoman meant when she said the power of a great spirit?"

"The woman was knocking at death's door. She could have been delusional," Alvin replied, crossing his arms.

"The only great spirit that I know of who could have frozen people died a long time ago," I added.

"This is unforgivable," Jude grunted. He then looked at the computers up the ladder. "I wonder if it'll work the same," He gestured us to follow him up the ladder where he fiddled around with the computer.

"Can this contraption help us?" Milla questioned.

"It might let us look in on the lance," Jude responded just as he pulled up the video feed.

"There's nothing there," Leia commented.

"The Lance of Kresnik is gone? Did that explosion destroy it?" Milla wondered.

"That would have left some wreckage behind," Rowan contributed.

"Perhaps the lance was moved. That's the only explanation," Milla concluded.

"Milla, look!" Jude exclaimed as we all moved closer to the screen. "I found a recording of what happened."

The footage showed of a girl in a red dress looking around the lance's room. When she was then discovered, she detonated a bomb. After a closer inspection of the girl, I recognized her.

"Agria?" I whispered to myself. What was she doing here?

"This recording was just 30 minutes ago," Jude said. "She must still be in town."

"Let's go find her. She must know where they took the lance," Milla led the way.

I glanced at Alvin who seemed upset about something. I put my hand on his arm and frowned. He gave me his trademark smirk and waved a hand at me to say that he was alright. I wasn't so sure about that.

* * *

"There she is!" Milla exclaimed. "The girl in red."

Agria turned around and flashed her devilish smile at us. "I know you. Yes! Yes! Yes! I finally get to finish you off! And it's not even my birthday!" She then proceeded to laugh maniacally.

"Sorry to interrupt your psychotic episode," Milla sassed. "But we really need to ask you something."

She laughed again. "And why would I answer you clods?"

"Wait," Rowan pipped up. "I've seen you before. Is it possible? Are you Lady Nadia of House Travis?"

"Huh?" Agria seemed to get knocked out of her little episode.

"I seem to be correct," Rowan nodded. "But what would compel an Heiress of one of the Six Ruling houses to spy for Auj Oule?"

"I don't even know a thing about that stinking house," Agria shrugged and then proceeded to give her devilish grin to me. "I see you have the other old hag on your side! The old broad!"

I crossed my arms and grunted. "Hey, Presa might not mind you calling her that, but I do."

"Wait, what?" Jude looked at me, back to Agria, and then back to me. "How do you know her?"

"I'll save the story for another time," I waved at him.

"I'm Agria the Shadowless, of the Chimeraid," Agria ignored my little conversation with Jude.

"So, you're working for Gaius," Milla declared crossing her arms.

"What's it to you?" Agria smirked.

"You tried to destroy the Lance of Kresnik," Jude started.

"We want to destroy it too. That makes us allies," Milla continued. "If you know where the lance was taken, tell us."

Adria's laughed boomed. "Like I'd tell you anything."

"Agria-"

She pointed to me. "Shut it old broad!"

"Please!" Leia begged. "You want to destroy it for the same reason we do, right? Cause it's dangerous?"

Agria looked at her blankly. "You reek," She then laughed and pointed at all of us. "Oh! I've got an idea! Before I destroy that lance, I'll use it to blast Rashugal into itty-bitty pieces!"

"What is your problem?" Leia stomped her foot. "We're working our butts off to save the world, and you think it's funny to stand in our way?"

"You really do stink!" Agria yelled.

"What are you? Five?" Leia scoffed, crossing her arms.

"You think you can fill the world with rainbows and kittens just by working hard?" Agria laughed. "That reek of yours is giving me brain decay!"

"What's your beef with hard work?" Leia snarled.

"Leia-"

"Shut up ya' old hag!" Agria yelled at me. "And zip it you little pimple, or I'll pop you!"

"E-Excuse me?" Leia gasped.

Agria unsheathed her blade and got into position. "I still remember the agony you caused me that day!"

We all did the same with Milla shaking her head. "This girl is making my head hurt."

Agria casted burning wheel first thing. He fire artes really were amazingly powerful. I linked with Alvin once again, but we stayed back from Agria, letting Jude and Leia attack her from close. With my artes, I was able to dispel some of hers while Alvin took care of the guards trying to attack me. One of Agria's artes blew up in Jude and Leia's faces, sending them falling back to the floor.

Agria pointed at me and laughed. "Don't want to fight ya' old witch?"

"You want to call me an old witch? Fine!" I slashed at the ground creating an opening below Agria. "But don't be surprised when this old hag beats your ass! Mystic flames!" Dark flames erupted from the hole below her, scorching her in them. I rushed to her, leaving Alvin behind and thrusted my sword into the flames. Eventually, the flames die down and Agria fell down the stairs, defeated.

Milla suddenly jumped down the stairs and pointed her sword at Agria's head. "I must warn you: I'm still not used to the sensation of sweating during exertion. Couple that with my somewhat clumsy sword grip and, well... you might consider being a little more cooperative. Where is the lance?"

Agria got on her back and grinned. "A secret passageway under the lab. It connects to Orda Palace."

"And that is?" Milla asked not taking her sword away from Agria's head.

"That's the palace Nachtigal rules from," Rowan told her. "I've never heard of this passageway."

"Is it still usable?" Milla questioned.

"Only if you're a worm. It's caved in now," Agria giggled devilishly. She then proceeded to scuttle away on her back like a bug.

"Hey! Get back here!" Leia yelled.

"Maxwell, one of these days, I'm going to rip that pretty little face of your into pieces!" Agria exclaimed. "And you pimple! Listen up! Work, work, work as hard as that scrawny body of yours can, and you'll still wind up with only two things: Jack and squat!"

"Why do you say stuff like that?" Leia screamed at the now running Agria. "That girl has serious issues!"

"Orda Palace. The enemies stronghold," Milla mumbled.

"We should be careful," Jude told everyone.

"I know," Milla turned to us. "Let's check things out first."

I looked towards where Orda Palace was and closed my eyes. Maybe there, I will be able to give him his just reward.


	14. Chapter 14

There were really no guards in front of Orda Palace. The only ones that we did see, we fended them off easily. Fennmont didn't really have any other defenses than Fezebel Marsh, so I guess it's reasonable to have soldiers protecting the city rather than Natchigal. Natchigal can fend for himself also. He was in the military after all. However, we still walked into Orda palace on our guard. In the middle of the floor was a glowing ring.

"This is a lotus ring," Rowan explained. "This device ferries people throughout Orda Palace. We must use it to proceed further."

Jude looked at me. "You going to be okay, Achlys?"

I crossed my arms and nodded. "It's a spirit arte. Not flying."

We stepped on to the lotus ring and started going up.

"Wow!" Teepo exclaimed. "Orda Palace is huge! And so sparkly and pretty!"

"I've never seen anything like it!" Elize proclaimed.

"The entirety of Orda Palace was made out of a single lumen tree," Alvin told her. "They channeled spirits to grow it into the shape of this giant place in just five years," I rolled my eyes at him.

"This is a single tree?" Teepo gasped.

"Wow! Their spirit artes are incredible," Elize continued.

"Oh? You guys actually believe me?" Alvin chuckled.

"N-No! Not at all!" Elize huffed.

"We just thought it sounded true!" Teepo cried.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Alvin smirked.

"Alvin," I shook my head.

"What is this?" Milla asked as we got to the second floor's door.

"It looks like some sort of seal," Rowan said examining it from afar.

"Great. Now how are we going to get to Natchigal?" Leia mumbled.

"If only you had someone who could dispel seals," I whined. "You know, some sort of dark artes user."

"You think you can break this seal, Achlys?" Milla asked me.

"I can certainly try. Just for you, Maxwell," I grinned making my way towards the front of the group. I closed my eyes, pressed my feet together and started with my hands in front of my chest in a praying position. I brought them down and made a circle with my arms going out, over my head, and then brought them back to my chest. I brought my right foot back along with my right arm and then thrusted my arm forward, creating a dark beam that shot at the seal, eventually breaking it. Once the seal was broken, 2 sentinel spiders came charging out of the doorway.

"Uh, what are those?" Jude asked.

"I was not expecting that," I gulped, quickly stepping out of the way. "It's strong against dark artes. I won't be of much use."

"That's quite alright. We will take care of this," Rowan gave me a small smile. "Come on Leia."

"Let me do my thing!" Leia charged in with Alvin, Rowan, and Jude while Elize, Milla and I stood on the sidelines incase anyone needed to tap out.

I assumed _he_ was the one to suggest the dark monster seals. I can break the seals, but once the monsters came out, my artes were useless. I watched as Leia, who specialized in light artes, had so much fun kicking the monsters ass. When the fight ended, she looked kind of sad that it was over. I think Agria had gotten to her a little deeper than I thought. She was working harder than before and she was happy that she could help so much.

"Don't worry Leia," I patted her back as we walked through the door. "I have a feeling there will be more dark seals for me to break and more monsters for you to kick their asses."

"It's not that," She sighed. "Why was she so mean? She doesn't even know me."

"She's been through a lot, Leia," I explained. "I... don't really want to tell her story without her permission. Let's just say that, hard work didn't pay off for her."

"It seems to me like you know a lot about the members of the chimeriad," Milla interrupted.

I shrugged. "Well, let's just say that you're traveling with someone who rejected to be a member."

"Wait, what?" Jude gawked.

"Is that so shocking?" I cocked an eyebrow. "Agria joined in my stead. I didn't really want to side with one nation over the other. I wanted to stay neutral in worldly affairs."

"As you should, given you are a Great Spirit," Milla added as we made our way up a set of stairs.

"But, you would have been with your friends," Teepo stated.

"I'm with friends now, am I not?" I grinned as we came to the top of the stairs where there was another dark seal on the door.

"Do your thing, oh Great Spirit," Alvin smirked.

I did the same motions as before and broke the seal. This time, sentinel mares came out and one actually charged at me. I side stepped and blew a blessed kiss it's way. Of course, it didn't actually do much. I stood aside and let Leia do her thing and kick some monster ass. I smiled as I watched my friends fight. I mean, I'm not smiling because they were fighting. I was smiling because they were my friends and I actually finally thought of them as that.

"Let's get going," Jude gestured towards the door.

"Ugh!" Leia stomped her foot. "How many floors does this place have?"

"Well, it's a palace," Jude laughed.

"Don't laugh at me," She complained, jabbing him in the ribs with her staff.

My stomach growled then and I blushed, holding my stomach to make it shut up. Like that would do anything. "Uh, after this, can we get something to eat?"

"Oh, yes! Victory meal," Milla started to drool.

"I could go for a nice slice of peach pie," I licked my lips. "A nice lady used to make it for me. It was the best peach pie I've ever had! However...," I sighed and rubbed my arm. "I haven't seen her in a few years. I don't know where she is. I miss her."

"Achlys is a lonely spirit!" Teepo cried.

"Oh no! I wouldn't say I'm lonely," I waved my hands at him. "Didn't I just say that you guys are my friends?"

"But, if you really miss someone, they must have really meant something to you!" Elize exclaimed.

"Yes, you're right," Heh, the kids seemed to be smarter than the adults. Even the 2,000 year old spirit.

"Well, this is the throne room," Rowan gestured to the sealed door. "Miss. Achlys, if you please."

I nodded and broke the seal. This time, no monsters came storming out. Odd. You would think that they would have put a dark monster seal on the throne room's door. I wonder what he was up to. We walked through the door to find Natchigal in his throne... with Gilland kneeled before him. However, when we walked in, Gilland stood up looking shocked. Well, pretending to be.

"So," Natchigal began. "You've arrived, Maxwell. And looking much more spry than I expected after you injury."

"All to stop you," Milla growled.

"Go wait by the lance," The king told Gilland. "We'll obliterate those northern savages as soon as I'm finished with Maxwell."

"As you wish," Gilland bowed and as he walked past the group, him and I locked eyes. My eyes narrowed and my fists clenched. I wanted to put an end to him right there and right now. But, I didn't dare with Milla and the rest of the group. Gilland gave me a smirk and left the room.

"Ilbert, will you really raise your sword against your master?" Natchigal questioned.

"My only master is Lord Cline. There is no other," Rowan told him.

"I'm willing to forgive such insolence if you return to my side."

"Once, I thought you had the potential to be a great king," Rowan continued. "But now I see you've become unworthy of the throne."

The king huffed. "No one in this world is more worthy to sit upon this throne than I!"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Milla shook her head. "You lack the qualities needed to govern humanity."

"Foolish girl!" Natchigal laughed. "A king only needs one quality: birthright. He is born into his power!"

"So he can sacrifice his own people?" Milla asked.

"Of course. Again, that is my birthright," The king added. "Now, I'll extend my influence over the spirit realm, as well."

"You will control no one! No man, and no spirit either!" Jude shouted.

"Foolish boy," Natchigal shook his head. "Has Maxwell's impudence rubbed off on you as well?"

"You can call me whatever you want," Jude mumbled. "Do you have any idea how much your actions have tormented Rowan here? Any idea at all?"

I rolled my eyes. I just wanted to find Gilland. I glanced around the room, noticing that there was a a lotus ring behind the throne. That's where the lance must be. If they did have to fight him, I would sneak off to see if the lance was actually there. Knowing Gilland, he had already moved it, or is getting ready to move it right now.

Just then, Natchigal unsheathed his sword and the sword... started collecting mana? I've never known a sword to do that. Must be part of the lance, or part of a spyrix Gilland had connected to the lance.

"I now share all of the mana absorbed by the Lance of Kresnik," Yeah, I knew it.

"Once, I believed that you and I were two friends who traveled along the sam path in life," Rowan unsheathed his short sword. "However, now it seems we've reached our journey's end."

Alvin unsheathed his broadsword and pistol. "With a philosophy like that, life must be convenient. But your beliefs have become a royal pain to all of us. They're just delusions of grandeur!"

Leia also took out her staff. "I can't believe that someone like this could be our king. It's time someone knocked some sense in you!"

"Jude and Milla and everyone," Elize took out her wand. "I have to protect my friends!"

"Someone needs to put a stop to your ambitions!" Jude yelled putting on his blazing gloves.

"Prepare yourself, Nachtigal!" Milla exclaimed.

The first clash was my chance. I slipped away behind the throne and the lotus ring took me down a floor. I stepped on to the other lotus ring and it took me down to the room just like the throne room, but they should have kept the lance stored here. Just as I thought. Gilland had it moved already. I wandered around the room for a minute, making sure that Gilland wasn't in the room himself and then left to join the fight again.

I actually didn't want to fight Nachtigal. Was he corrupt? Yes. Did he need to be stopped? Absolutely. There were 6 others fighting him. I don't think they really needed me. Oh shit. What if someone wanted to tag me in? I hope they didn't notice that I had slipped away.

The lotus ring brought me back up to behind the throne and the fight was looking just about over. Perfect. I waited behind the throne for my chance to vanish to behind the group. When Natchigal was thrown into his chair, I vanished and took my place behind Alvin. I took my sword halfway out and sheathed it when everyone else put away their own weapons. Making it seem like I had been there the whole time.

"You fools," Natchigal wheezed. "If you kill me, then you will be unwittingly handing Rashugal over to Gaius."

"Regardless, as king, you must answer for your crimes," Rowan explained.

"Nonsense!" The king yelled. "With the Lance of Kresnik, I shall have absolute power."

"That's enough!" Milla cried. "Mankind wasn't meant to wield such power. It would destroy the world as we know it, and you as well."

"Milla, wait!" Elize ran up behind her. "This man is Rowan's friend so... Rowan should handle it."

Rowan smiled at the ground. But it didn't last long because he looked up at Nachtigal with a straight face and walked up the stairs to the throne. Was he... actually going to kill him? I glanced around to see if there was anyone else there, waiting to attack us. I saw no one.

"Nachtigal," Rowan began. "A country without its king is doomed to chaos. You have turned away from the responsibility you must bear. We have both turned away. King Nachtigal."

"Ilbert, you're not saying that I should..."

Rowan nodded. "Let us build a new future for Rashugal. Together."

"You mean... you would bear the burden of my crimes, as well?" The king asked.

"It's of no consequence," Rowan replied.

Suddenly, huge ice shards pierced threw the king. When the king had taken his last breath, the shards burst into pieces. My eyes widened as I looked at the man that had just decided to make his life better. Looking up around the ceiling, seeing absolutely no one. I had to find Gilland. I rushed out of the throne room. I could here my name being yelled behind me by everyone, but they did not follow.

I knew where Gilland was taking the lance.

To Fezelbel Marsh.

That was the only reasonable decision.


	15. Chapter 15

"Halt!" A couple of guards yelled at me as I charged into Fezelbel Marsh.

"Out of my way!" I snarled and pushed past them.

Fezelbel Marsh was muddy and gross, but a dark mist formed under my feet, making it so that I could cross the marsh. I didn't precisely know where Gilland had positioned the lance, but I assumed that he would have positioned it at the highest point of the battle field. It would need more mana to power it and the highest point would be the place to gather the mana from the battlefield. But, where was the highest point in fezelbel? I had no clue. the marsh was definitely not my favorite place to go.

I followed the somewhat beaten path where I think the lance had been dragged. Gillian had said that 'A', who I had figured out was Alvin, had a plan concerning the key, so when I eventually found it, I would have to wait until Gilland showed up. He probably wouldn't be anywhere near the lance if it wasn't activated. Heh, that was a stupid idea.

I eventually came to the highest point and it was exactly where the lance had been put. However, Gaius was there staring up at it. Probably thinking about a way to get it for himself. I looked around and hid behind a bunch of boulders behind the direct area, so that no one, not even people who would come up to the field, would see me.

And now, we wait. But, I couldn't. I shifted time and time again, getting more antsy as time went on. I screwed around with my lillium orb for a while. I watched as Gaius easily defeated soldiers one by one. Eventually, no one dared to even try. He was pretty much unbeatable. Well, I guess I could take him on in spirit form, but why would I? There was no point. He was not going to get that lance for himself. Eventually, the group came running to the field. I crouched behind the rocks, but kept an eye on the lance.

"I cannot say I'm surprised you came to the battlefield yourself," I heard Rowan say.

"Of course," Gaius said nonchalantly. "It is my path."

"Answer me," Milla demanded. "Why do you want the Lance of Kresnik?"

"With it, I will protect the people of this world," Gaius began. "I shall gather all sources of power and place them under my safe control."

"There is a fine line between protection and domination," Milla told him. "The lance will become the bane of the very people you seek to protect. This path of yours will lead to ruin."

"Preposterous," Gaius scoffed. "I will never falter as long as I have this will to guide the weak."

"Yet, you have overlooked one crucial fact," Milla added. "Despite your power and that will of yours, someday you will die. Then what? Can you guarantee that whomever inherits the lance will share your vision and your will? Eventually, those who follow will succumb to the lance's unfathomable power. They will destroy your legacy, and themselves. It's just human nature. Your history proves this."

"Then I will chart a new path for history!" Gaius exclaimed.

"In the end, you, too, show yourself to be human."

Gaius huffed. "Of course. And it's become I'm human that I yearn for a united Rieze Maxia. But I suppose you see it as only greed and ambition."

"Gaius, for the last time, I will not give you the lance. Will you stand down?"

I could hear swords unsheathe and shit was about to go down. I felt bad that I wasn't helping. I looked at the lance. Still no sign of Gilland or of the lance being activated. I know Ivar had the key the last time I checked, but Alvin or someone else from Exodus could have stolen it.

Fuck where was he? Maybe I should have actually gone up to the lance and checked around it's area. Then, I would have to get past Gaius and I didn't really want to get into a battle with him. Thankfully, I didn't see any of the Chimeraid on my way here, so I wouldn't have to deal with them. However, battling Gaius was just as tough as battling the whole Chimeriad.

"You are quite formidable," Milla admitted.

"And you are no less than I expected," Gaius added. "Nevertheless, the Lance of Kresnik shall be mine!"

Suddenly, a wyvern past over the group and down from it, landing in front of the lance, came Ivar.

"Ivar to the rescue!" He yelled. "Lady Milla, once your powers are restored, you'll be able to give that pretender a serious smiting!" He took from his sleeve the key and showed it to the group plus Gaius.

"What are you doing?" Gaius shouted to him.

Ivar laughed. "Pay attention, Jude! I'll show you what separates the handmaids from the boys!" He rushed to the lance and placed the key into it.

With the key finally in place, the lance powered up and opened. I felt my mana, along with everyone else's in Fezelbel Marsh, being sucked away. I've... I've never experienced such torture. I could hear Elize screaming and I immediately felt worse. What have I done? What have I allowed Gilland to do?

Eventually, the lance gathered all the mana it needed and stopped, which was relieving. I watched as it pointed towards the sky and shot all of the mana it had gathered in a beam towards it. It went through the clouds and vanished. Little black pieces started to fall like snow around us and then heavy winds swirled around everyone, but it was only for a short while.

Beams from the opening in the sky started crashing down on to the battle field. Dozens upon dozens of battleships came through the whole. I knew it. He was bringing the whole fucking army with him. I should have never... this was all my fault. I looked towards the lance, and there stood Gilland. Finally.

"I've finally done it," He laughed.

I came out from behind the rocks and pushed my way through the group, avoiding any and all eye contact from them.

"Gilland! I order you to stand down!" I screamed at him.

Gilland smirked at me. "I don't take orders from you anymore."

"Achlys," Jude interrupted. "What are you doing?"

"I'm warning you Gilland!" I exclaimed, ignoring Jude's question.

"Achlys?" Leia took a step towards me. "What's going on?"

"They haven't even figured it out, have they?" Gilland cackled.

"What is he talking about?" Rowan asked.

"You have been traveling with the leader of Exodus all along," Gilland told them. "Surprising?"

"You're kidding!" Alvin shouted.

Jude turned to me. Obviously furious. "So, you have been trying to kill Milla? You're the one who ordered everything?"

"No," I didn't dare take my eyes off of Gilland. "That wasn't me. I didn't..."

Gilland laughed. "She wouldn't do that. She wouldn't dare. She wouldn't even allow the thought to cross anyone's mind. 'No killing', she ordered, but she's no leader. Not anymore."

"Gilland, you leave me no choice," I crossed my arm over my shoulder and then brought it to my side. "Dark strike."

Black lightening pierced the sky above and struck the very ground that Gilland was standing on. It created a big cloud of dark smoke that covered the area where he stood. Minutes past as we waited for the smoke to clear. Suddenly, something struck me in the chest. Major pain surged through my body as I looked down to see a smaller version of the ice spears that had struck Nachtigal. Another came flying and struck me in my right shoulder making me take a step back. And another came and struck me in the other shoulder and I finally fell to my knees. All around me I could hear my name being called, but the only and last thing I actually heard was from Gilland.

"As I told you before, you are expendable."

* * *

 _Pacing back and forth in my little shack, the man looked up at me from the ground. He had been waiting for my response for about 20 minutes now. I was surprised at how patient he was, but he had been kind of like a handmaid to me for 6 months and had learned to be patient when it came to my answers. With a deep sigh I turned to him and looked him dead in the eye. In his pleading eyes was one thing: home. All he and his friends wanted was to go home._

 _I closed my eyes and tilted my head down. "You and the others may help me with my mission."_

 _"Oh great spirit! Thank you" The man put his head down and bowed lower to the floor._

 _"However," He whipped his head up and stared at me intently. "You and I are the only ones who may speak to each other. Do not speak of me to the others at all. Do not use my name, do not tell the others anything about me. I have to keep a very low profile if I want to even continue my mission."_

 _"Of course," The man bowed low again._

 _"For now, I have to wait for this human to grow up a bit more," I wandered over to the bed where the human lay unconscious. "This body can barely lift a full sized sword let alone direct an operation to this extent."_

 _"What_ _should I tell the others for now?" The man had slowly gotten up from his spot on the ground._

 _"For now, just be patient. Maxwell has acknowledge your presence and will be on the lookout for a few weeks, maybe even a few months. We cannot let him know that you have come to me. For now, try your best at learning the culture and blending in. Once you have, I will come to you personally with plans," I looked back at the man and bowed my head, dismissing him._

 _I growled to myself as he let the door slam behind him. "Gilland, you are trusted for now. However, if you betray me, I will curse you for all eternity."_

* * *

I coughed and hacked, making my chest burn with pain. I could feel something come from my mouth as I coughed, but it was gently wiped away. I groaned and tried to flip over, but I was held down by cold, gentle hands. My whole chest area, including my collar bone areas, surged with pain. I just wanted it to stop. I didn't care where I was or who I was with. I just wanted the pain to stop. Tears ran down my cheeks from my still closed eyes.

"It hurts...," I whined, trying yet again to flip over to my side.

"Stay still and it won't hurt," A delicate voice responded. "It'll even help with my healing artes."

"J-Jude?" I stuttered. That was the only one that I could think of at that moment who had powerful healing artes.

The voice giggled as my face was gently wiped again. "No, it's Presa."

"Presa?" I tried to open my eyes, but the pain was overwhelming.

"Don't try to do anything just yet," She told me. "I stopped the bleeding, but I didn't have time on the battlefield to heal you up fully."

"Battlefield?"

"You were struck by ice spears from Gilland," She explained. "I had stopped the bleeding when you were first found by Agria."

"Gilland," I growled, but that only made the pain in my chest worse.

"He got away. Him and his army have stormed Kanbalar and have since taken it over. We can't do anything because of that Great Spirit," She then started to cast a healing arte. "Stay still, okay?"

"Celsius," I winced.

"Who?"

"Celsius," I repeated. "The... Great Spirit of Ice."

"That's who the Great Spirit is?" She asked alarmed.

I nodded as best as I could. "Where am I?"

"After everything at fezelbel, Gaius, Wingul, Agria, and I took you to the Temple in Xailen Woods. That's where we are now," The pain from her arte had since vanished and all I could feel was relief.

"And the others?" I asked.

"We... don't know where they are," She sighed and her healing arte stopped. I could still feel a bit of pain, but it had gone down considerably. "Achlys, be on your guard with Alvin."

"Huh?" I fluttered my eyes open and looked at her.

"He may seem like he's on your side now, but he'll betray you eventually," She got up from her chair beside my bed. "It's the only thing he knows how to do," She bowed her head and walked towards the door. "Get some rest. You'll need it."


	16. Chapter 16

I quietly walked down the stairs of the temple. I had heard Milla tell the whole group about the schism and wanted to hear what the rest of them had to say and if there were any plans to retake Kanbalar. I stood in the back of the aisle just listening to the group, waiting for either my chance to butt in or for someone to notice me. I glanced over the group and noticed a blue spirit floating near Jude. Maxwell, if you think I don't know who this is, you're wrong.

"But, why would Achlys want to destroy the schism? She's a spirit too," Jude asked the group.

"I was the one who opposed the schism in the first place," I broke in, crossing my arms. "I hated the idea of the schism and fought Maxwell time and time again about it. Maxwell then banished me from the spirit realm, making me live among Elympions."

Everyone was too shocked to see me alive to actually speak. Even Alvin was shocked by my appearance here. Looking into his eyes, I could see emotion after emotion in them. Relief was the more prevalent one as he was actually trying to hold back what looked like tears. Gaius looked around the group to see if anyone was going to actually say something. He shook his head slightly and sighed.

"Achlys," Wingul interrupted the silence. "I've heard the soldiers from the Elympion army call you the 'Lady of the Night'."

"That's what I'm known as in Elympios," I addressed. "I've been protecting and caring for them for years. They are... my family. That is, until Maxwell banished me from Elympios also and sent me here to Rieze Maxia 500 years ago."

"But, why?" Jude finally spoke. "Why create Exodus?"

"It wasn't my idea to create Exodus," I explained. "I never wanted to get humans, especially Elympions, involved in my mission. However, Gilland sought me out 20 years ago and for months I told him no, but he insisted. He was my unofficial handmaid for many months until I finally gave in. I set up rules so that he, and the other Elympions, wouldn't get caught by Maxwell," I sighed and let my arms go to my side. "For a few years now, he has gotten unruly, ever since he joined the board for Nachtigal."

"What was the name of the Great Spirit that Gilland had with him?" Wingul asked.

"The Great Spirit of Ice, Celcius," I responded. "If we can get past her, then we can get to Gilland."

"He's probably headed back to the Exodus base," Alvin pipped up. "It's on a ship called the Zenethra, but we can't just take a ship out to it."

"We will take back the Castle and take hold of one of their flying ships," Wingul announced.

"We will proceed with the plan tomorrow," Gaius added. "You all should get some rest."

"Just because we are working together doesn't make us allies. Just so you know," Presa notified us and proceeded to go with the rest into their private resting place.

"Achlys!" Teepo screeched and chomped on my face.

"Mmmmfff!" I tried to pry Teepo off while I felt someone else wrap their arms around my waist. Probably Elize.

"I'm so glad you're alive," She sniffed.

I pulled Teepo off my face and shook my head. "Yeah, thanks to Presa. Although...," I rubbed one of my wounds where the ice spear had pierced. "It's still painful."

"I think I still have some heart herbs from when we gave some to Milla," Jude mumbled looking through his stuff. "And I can look at the wounds and heal anything that Presa missed."

I tilted my head and stared at him. "Why are you being nice to me? I'm the... what do you call it? Big, fat liar now."

"As far as I'm concerned, we all want to stop Gilland. That makes us allies. For now anyway," Milla nodded. "And, he tried to kill you. If that doesn't tell us something about what you are to him now, than I don't know what does."

"Fair enough," I shrugged, plopping down in a seat so Jude could work on my wounds.

"Just to be clear," Rowan started. "You didn't order Exodus to kill anyone. Is that correct?"

"As Gilland said, 'No killing' was my number 1 rule with this," I replied. "Great Spirits are supposed to protect spirits and humans alike. As far as I'm concerned, Elympions and Reize Maxians are both humans, are they not?"

"I need you to stay still, alright?" Jude informed me as he started casting his healing artes.

"Milla," I said through gritted teeth, trying to endure the pain of the healing arte. "I take full responsibility for Gilland's actions. Please... let me come with you. I need... to make things right."

"If you're in any condition to fight tomorrow, then yes. You may come with us," She nodded. "But for now, I think we should all rest."

Elize yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Are the beds upstairs?"

"Yeah, I'll help you get ready for bed, okay?" Leia smiled and all of them, except for Jude, Alvin and I, went to the respected rooms to get some rest.

"Wow, those ice spears really did a number on you," Jude muttered as he went on to the last wound. "If those spears were more precise, you wouldn't be here."

"I know," I whispered adverting his gaze. "I'm... lucky, as you humans would say."

"All done," Jude clapped his hands together and gave me a heart herb. "If you are still in pain, burn this and it should soothe it."

"Thank you, Jude. Get some rest," I gave a small smile which he returned and climbed the stairs to the boys bedroom, leaving Alvin and I alone.

Silence fell over us. The first uncomfortable silence we've had. Why was he here? Was he waiting for me to get to bed? Was he waiting for me to say something? Was he waiting for me to look at him so he could say something? I just don't know. Maybe a few weeks ago I would have known what he was thinking, but not now. I heard him sigh and sit down next to me.

"Alvin...," I breathed.

"Does it hurt still?" He asked, eyeing my wounds.

"A-A little," I admitted, rubbing the wound square in the middle of my chest. "It's more of a sore feeling than a painful one."

"Well, the heart herb should help," He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you in the morning and I'm glad that you're okay."

He left me to my own thoughts. My fingers curled around the herb tightly, letting it light up in my hand. I leaned back and let the smell soothe my pain. Wow, this herb really did work. What a wonderful thing that nature has created. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I guess I should get some rest. I needed my energy and strength for tomorrow. I don't even know if I will have enough strength to even wield my sword, wherever that may be, let alone fight all day long. And to top it all off, we had to fly on one of their aircrafts to the ship. My life just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

"Alright, we're all here," Jude announced as I jogged out of the temple.

"So sorry. The heart herb really did the trick last night," I stretched my arms up to the sky. "So, what's the deal?"

"How do you intend to hijack a ship that's docked in the sky?" Rowan asked.

"We'll use the wyverns in the castle," Wingul answered.

"Great. Wyverns," I put my hand on my head.

"You have to get to the castle first," Milla told him.

"I have no intention of sneaking into my own castle," Gaius stated. "We shall march up the main road and reclaim it."

"What?" Jude gasped. "You can't be serious!"

"Indeed. At the very least, you should split into two groups. Create a diversion," Rowan informed them.

"Keep your tactics to yourself, you old fart," Agria laughed.

"Jude, do you know what you have to do?" Gaius stared at him intently.

"Of course," Jude nodded. "I have to help Milla win. It's that simple."

Gaius turned to me. "You think you can help us, in place of Jiao?"

"I'd be honored," I bowed.

"Good," He threw me my sword. "You'll need this."

I wrapped my hand around the handle and pulled the blade out a bit. "It's been sharpened."

"I took the liberty of sharpening it for you," Wingul smirked. "It was looking a little dull."

I threw my sheathed sword over my back. "Thank you."

"Let's go," Gaius told us and we headed off towards Kanbalar.

"Achlys!" Alvin shouted to me. I looked back over my shoulder to him. "Be careful."

"You as well," I nodded.

"There's a path leading into the city off the side of the temple," Presa told Jude and the others, and proceeded to catch up with us.

"Ready?" Gaius looked back at us, unsheathing his sword.

We all got our weapons ready and nodded. It felt good to be fighting with these people again. Gaius kicked open the door and we ran through the streets of Kanbalar, fighting any Elympios soldiers who crossed our path. I had no problems with my pain, slashing through multiple soldiers at a time. And to think I was once one who had protected these people. Now, I was killing them.

Maybe I should have just lived my life in Rieze Maxia. Maybe I should have just gone with Maxwell and the schism plan. Was I doing the right thing? Spirits shouldn't be getting into the worldly affairs of humans and I certainly was doing that. Well, now is certainly not the time to be regretting things.

As we got up to the gates of the castle, we were completely surrounded. The castle was heavily guarded and they all had guns that didn't need reloading. Great. They didn't really have a great tactic because they kept coming at us one by one. However, their were too many of them for us to handle with just our usual artes. We should have known that the castle would be heavily guarded. Didn't Gaius realize this? Surely he did and thought me subbing in for Jiao would be enough. Jiao was their heavy attacker and I was like Wingul in my attacks, not Jiao. However, I did have something I could do.

"Ready Achlys?" Press whispered, putting her back to mine.

I nodded. "Ready."

As the soldiers got closer to us, Presa put her book over her head. I jumped on top and she hurled me into the air. She then froze the enemy to the ground and as I came down from the air, my sword grew a dark mist around it and I thrusted it into the ground. "Black ice eruption!" The ice on the ground then shattered into pieces and all the soldiers were choked by a dark mist.

"The grandma's learned a new trick," Agria snorted.

"Let's get to those wyverns," Wingul pointed to the gates.

"You can ride with me Achlys."

"Thanks Presa," I threw her the peace sign. "Just know that I'm afraid of flying so, my hold may be a bit tight."

Presa put a hand up to her mouth and giggled. "That's quite alright."

"Let's go," Gaius told us, getting on his wyvern.

Presa got on first and then helped me on, my arms quickly tightening around her. Once everyone was on, we took off to the air, looking for the ship that Jude and the others were on. My body shook and my breathing was heavy, but I was able to keep my eyes open this time. These wyverns must be better trained than the ones from Xian Du. Well, they are Gaius' after all, and I'm sure they were trained greatly by Jiao.

"There!" Presa yelled and pointed down to a ship. "Ready to jump?"

"No, but I have to, right?" I gave a weak laugh and on the count of three, we all jumped, landing on the ship.

"We'll take it from here," Wingul said and sent us off to take care of the rest of the soldiers.

Although I wanted to help, I stayed behind while the rest of them took care of it. The pain was creeping back and I had to save my strength for Gilland. I need to make sure he would get his just reward. I glanced at Alvin to make sure he was okay. He was hanging out over by the railings, looking up towards the schism. I knew exactly how he felt. He just wanted to go home. I just wanted to go home.

"The ship is ours!" Gaius exclaimed. "Let us return to the castle!"

I closed my eyes and started rubbing my chest wound. Why would Celsius do such a thing? Why would she obey a human's command? I didn't understand. Heh, that's ironic. I didn't understand why Celsius would obey a human and the group didn't understand why I was alright with Elympions using spyrix. This is just a completely fucked up world, huh?

"I'm glad to see you're okay," Alvin's voice and touch on my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts.

"And I'm glad to see you're okay, but I had nothing to worry about, huh?" I laughed, placing my hand on top of his.

"Of course not," He gave his classic wink and smirk.

"Even so," I whispered, closing my eyes and putting my chin down to my chest. "I couldn't help it."

"I know," He breathed, putting his forehead to my head and nuzzling me. "I don't need to worry about you either, but I still do. You're too... important to me not to worry about."


	17. Chapter 17

I was leaning against a pillar nearest to the throne while the others, plus Ivar, were at the back of the throne room. It felt a bit weird to be here with everyone and joining forces. Well, joining forces as in we all want to kill Gilland and that's about it. I sighed and glanced at Alvin who was also leaning against the back pillar actually looking back at me. I wonder what he was thinking about currently.

"How long until we can set sail?" Gaius asked.

"I have every available man working to get the ship's systems under control. It may take a few hours," Wingul replied.

Gaius hummed. "Achlys, may I have a word?"

"Of course," I pushed off the pillar and followed Gaius behind the throne into a separate hallway.

The hallway connected to rooms and other hallways that led around the whole castle. I followed him to a four way intersection of the hallways where he stopped and turned to me. His face blank with emotion as per usual. However, I knew what he wanted to talk about.

"I'd like to extend my offer to be apart of my personal guard," There it is. "You work well with the others. They seem to respect you greatly, even Agria."

I sighed. "Your Highness, I don't mind accompanying you on missions such as the previous one. However, I am going to have to reject your invitation."

Gaius tilted his head a bit, still with a blank expression on his face. "Are you positive?"

"I'm certain," I bowed my head.

He put his hand on my shoulder and nodded. "If you decide otherwise, the position is always open to you."

"Thank you," I bowed my head again and walked away towards the throne room.

I was a bit tired and sore. Maybe I could lay down at the inn for a little until we had to leave. I would have to ask someone to come get me though. I could probably find a couch in the entrance way and have a little nap there. Yeah, that's what I would do. It was more likely that someone would wake me up if I was in plain site rather than the inn. Whoever I asked would probably forget that I was even at the inn.

I walked through the throne room into the central hallway leading to the entrance room. I noticed that the others were no where insight, except for Elize who was in the corner all the way towards the doors to Kanbalar. I found a nice, comfy looking lounge sofa all the way against the wall to the right of the fountain and decided that that was a good place to rest. Just as I sat down, I heard a voice come from the hallway to my right.

"Al," The voice was obviously Presa's. "Don't hurt Achlys like you hurt me."

I don't know if Alvin was actually there or if she was just talking to herself and praying, but it was very quiet after that statement. I could hear her tap her foot and clear her throat impatiently. Still, no reply came. She then sighed.

"I see how she looks at you," She started back up. "Don't hurt her."

I could hear her footsteps walk away and another pair walk my way. I guess Alvin was there talking to Presa. I know that he had hurt her, but to what extent? I didn't know. From the comments she made to me about Alvin, only knowing how to betray people, to this. It was making me feel... scared. Scared for the future that _I_ wanted. I shook my head and laid down on the couch. The only future that I wanted was one where there was no schism. It didn't have anything to do with Alvin... or did it? I pursed my lips and got comfortable on the couch. I guess I'd have to wait and see.

"Tired?" I finally noticed Alvin was hovering over me with a grin on his face.

"A little," I scooted my body back towards the wall. "Want to sit?"

He sat by my shins and put his hand on my waist. "Why don't you go to the inn?"

"I'm fine here. I don't want anyone to accidentally forget about me," I laughed, starting to rub the wound on my left shoulder.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Alvin's voice got deep and low, like he was all of a sudden angry.

"It's... sore. Nothing that I can't handle," I reassured him.

"Well, you should at least get some sort of rest," He muttered, leaning down and kissing my thigh. "I'll be right here to wake you up. I promise."

I gave a slight giggle and nodded. "As long as you promise."

* * *

I groaned and leaned on to one of the railings. "I feel sick."

"We just barely went airborne," Jude laughed.

"Leaning on the railing like that is not going to make you feel any better," Rowan told me.

"Do you want me to vomit on you rather than over the railing? I can do that if you want," I growled, putting my hand to my head.

Rowan grinned and waved his hands in front of his chest. "No, no. That is quite alright."

"Thanks," I gulped back something in my throat. Ugh, this was worse than actually being scared shitless.

"What's wrong kid?" Alvin asked.

"Where did Milla go?" Jude asked in return.

"I don't see her," Rowan replied.

"I'll go find her," Jude stated.

"You do that," I groaned, waving my hand dismissively at him as he left.

I felt a hand on my back as it started rubbing up and down. I looked to my right to find Alvin giving me a gentle smile. "Are you going to be alright?"

I nodded.

"Are you sure?" Alvin asked again.

"I'm sure. At least I'm not scared to death," I managed to give a small chuckle before I had to gulp back the lump that was in my throat again.

"Look who can't take the height!" Agria's voice was a high pitched laugh. "The old broad feeling sick?"

I groaned and put my forehead to the railing. "Not now with this."

"What's the matter grandma?" Agria snorted.

"That's enough Agria," Gaius' voiced boomed.

"Y-Yes sir," And she immediately shut her trap.

"It looks like we have found the Zenethra and there's a whole fleet of battleships gathering around it," Wingul announced to everyone. "Where's the boy?"

"You mean Jude?" Leia asked. "He went to go find Milla."

"Agria, Presa, go tell him," Wingul ordered.

"Hey lover boy!" Agria yelled. "Come over here!"

The lump came up my throat, but I was able to hold it back and just spit whatever I could out. This was disgusting. I've never experienced this kind of sickness and I never wanted to again. It felt like my stomach wanted to come out of my body and overtime it tried, I felt chills and clammy, but I had no fever. I guess it was from me being way too nervous about flying before we even took off. I needed to get it together.

"Jude!" Rowan exclaimed.

"Bad news, kid," Alvin started. "They say a whole fleet of flying battleships is gathering around the Zenethra!"

Suddenly, the ship started to shake, making my stomach hate me even more. Looking across the ship, I could see a light beam up towards the schism. The lance had been activated yet again, sending mana to Elympios. No doubt they had the lance on the Zenethra. I hoisted myself up from my spot at the railing and made my trembling legs walk towards the group.

"I think they put another hole in the schism," Milla growled. Where had she been this whole time?

"You're right," Presa agreed. "At least no ships were able to come through this time."

"Maybe they sent the man they had gathered back to Elympios," Alvin suggested.

"That is probably the case," I replied.

Suddenly, Agria started maniacally laughing. "Well, lookie there!" She was pointing to a battleship heading towards us.

Our battleship started shooting at the oncoming ship, but missed. The oncoming ship rammed into us, making everyone stumble and fall, and making my stomach growl in discontent. Looking up at the ship, hovering soldiers with spyrix guns started coming down at us. I pushed my way into the middle of the group and hovered my arms at my sides with my palms out.

"Dark beams!" One by one, the soldiers were hit with a dark beam that came from behind me.

They eventually landed on our ship and everyone started attacking each other. I gripped at my stomach as I tried to unsheathe my sword quickly. I had that lump in my throat again and this time, I had much trouble keeping it back. I jabbed at an oncoming soldier and sliced another on the back. How many were there? "Dark beams!" And again, one by one the soldiers were attacked by beams. I sliced the backs of 2 or 3 more of the soldiers and jabbed at others. There were too many of them.

"Helmsman!" Gaius shouted. "Maintain course and ram into the Zenethra!"

As we landed into the ocean, the water came onto the deck and covered our feet. We rushed towards the Zenethra, which I didn't realize was huge. We rammed into the ship, making me stumble a bit. I saw Jude and Milla jump over the railings and on to the Zenethra without backup. Oh joy. I rolled my eyes and jumped over the railing. When I landed, from my feet came a black shockwave that covered the whole area, zapping each and everyone of the Elympion soldiers.

"Naughty children must learn to play nice!" Muzét flew up high and engulfed multiple flying ships into her dark spheres.

I watched as many of the lives I was trying to protect were lost. A lot of them. Not just dozens. Thousands of them. I couldn't bare to look and decided my feet would be more interesting. My stomach had stopped trying to leave my body through my mouth and as I felt Alvin's hand touch mine, I truly felt better. His hand didn't hold mine, but it was a gentle brush that said "it's okay."

"That was incredible," Jude complimented Muzét.

"I seem to have regained my powers thanks to your tethering," She giggled.

"Woah, Jude," I gasped. "I didn't know you were that kind of person."

Jude sighed. "I don't even understand why Milla and now you say that."

"Well, uhh...," I scratched the back of my head. "Ya' know what? I'll tell you later. We have a mission to accomplish."

"I didn't know you possessed such immense power," Milla said in awe.

"I'm glad you're on our side," Elize smiled.

I crossed my arms and huffed. Was I really jealous of someone who I knew was just going to try and kill us later? You bet. I'm the Great Spirit of Darkness, but it seemed like her tethering with Jude made her powers much stronger than mine. Maybe I should tether with Jude. Heh, I wouldn't dare. I was comfortable with my humans mana lobe.

"I'm glad to lend you my powers to fulfill your mission," She said this in a little _too_ happy of a tone.

"What will you do now?" Jude asked.

"The mission would fail if the ship were to fall, yes?" Muzét cocked her head.

"I see," Milla nodded to herself. "It sounds like we'll have to continue asking for your assistance."

"Thank you, Muzét," Jude bowed his head. "Take care."

"Milla, never forget that you are Maxwell," And with that, she flew up into the sky.

"We must act quickly, while the enemy reinforcements are being blocked," Rowan pipped up.

"We should split into two groups," Milla stated.

"We will put a stop to their plans right here," Gaius interjected walking towards the Chimeriad. "Achlys, care to join us?"

Before I could even answer, Someone jumped down right in front of me, making me stumble back in surprise.

"Ivar?" I tilted my head.

"At your service, Lady Milla," He chirped.

"Hey!" Teepo exclaimed. "Stay out of our way!"

Ivar laughed. "But of course! I shall join Gaius' capable crew!"

"Oh, really now?" I put my hands on my hips and smirked.

"Think you can fill in for Jiao and Achlys in the Chimeriad?" Asked Wingul.

"Easily!" Ivar beamed, but then glanced back at me and gave a weak smile. "Just watch me!"

"Alright, you get to that Ivar," I shrugged. "Have fun."

"Let's go," Gaius mumbled.

"Get over here, idiot," Presa sighed.

"How rude! But, I will let it slide," Ivar huffed.

"Al," Presa looked at Alvin with a gloomy face.

"What?" He muttered.

She closed her eyes, sighed and turned around to join the others. "Try not to die."

"Aw, old grandma isn't coming with us," Agria grumbled, actually sounding upset.

"You'll have much more fun with Ivar, Agria," I winked at her and they all set off.

"We better get going ourselves," Milla addressed.

"Let's find Gilland," Jude stated.

"And the lance!" Leia added.

"He'll definitely be surprised to see Achlys!" Teepo cheered.

"I doubt that," I mumbled as we walked through the other door.

Just as we walked through the door, a group of soldiers came rushing at us. I rushed to the front of the group and pulled up a misty shield that back fired any bullets at the enemy. I brought it down when everyone was ready to attack and unsheathed my sword. I linked up with Milla and we took down 2 of the 5 soldiers while Alvin and Jude got the rest.

"Seems like they were really ready for us," Rowan observed.

Leia walked towards one of the bodies and picked something up off the ground. "What is this?"

"It's called a radio," Alvin told her and stuck out his hand for it. "Handy gizmo. You can use it to communicate far distances."

Over the radio, we could hear a voice. "We captured one of the intruders. Deploy all combat personal immediately."

"Whoa! It can talk!" Teepo gasped.

"I wonder who they captured," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

There was another voice heard from the radio. "What do you want with me? Who do you think you're talking to!"

"Ivar," Milla and I sighed, shaking our heads.

Leia laughed. "Looks like Gaius' group would love to have you right about now, Achlys."

I waved my hand at her. "I wasn't going to go with them anyway. I wanted to stay with you guys."

"Hey Achlys, Alvin," Jude interrupted. "Would you be able to lead the way?"

I shook my head. "I've never been on the ship before."

"And I haven't been here in 20 years," Alvin sighed and looked down to the ground. "Gilland and I don't get along, so I've never had the chance to come back."

"Come on," Milla pushed us on. "We'll figure it out."

We quickly entered what looked like the main doorway before anymore soldiers could come after us. It was definitely the main doorway as we gazed upon a giant, beautiful chandelier. The lights from the chandelier casted a green glow off the wall and floor. The dark gold railings were beautifully designed. I could look at the patterns all day. Unfortunately, we had a job to do.

"It's like a mansion in here," Leia cooed.

"I thought this was a battleship?" Jude cocked an eyebrow.

"No," Alvin replied. "The E.S.S. Zenethra was a cruise ship that plied Elympios oceans. It ended up here 20 years ago when part of the schism ruptured."

"Wait a minute," Milla interrupted. "That's when the Elympion army broke through the schism."

"How could they break through from Elympios without the Lance of Kresnik?" Rowan stroked his beard in question.

Milla shook her head. "I don't know the details."

"The original Lance of Kresnik was developed by the Elympion army," Alvin continued as he started walking. "I don't know much more about it. I know the current Lance of Kresnik was modeled after it."

"What do you know, Achlys?" Milla asked me.

I shrugged. "Not much. I know that Gilland wanted to create another one to return home. He told me that that's the way they got in in the first place," I sighed. "And out of my stupidity, I let him create another."

"And Elympios created the lance because they wanted spirits?" Jude asked.

"Elympios is a world built on and developed around spyrix," Alvin continued. "They're the foundation of our entire civilization. It's not as simple as just giving up spyrixes for another type of technology," We all stopped at steps towards a doorway. I assumed that was the central sector. "We're not like you. We don't have mana lobes."

"Wait, what?" Leia exclaimed.

"We can't wield spirit artes. We lack the ability to manipulate mana," Alvin responded.

Jude turned to me. Oh boy, here we go. "And you can't do anything about that?"

"It's not something under my control. Just because I'm a Great Spirit doesn't mean I have control over everything," I mumbled, crossing my arms. "Believe me. I've tried everything."

Alvin walked up the stairs and if you looked closely, you could tell that there were red lasers across the doorway. "Dammit! They put up barrier bars."

"Oh! Pretty!" Teepo floated up beside him and was about to touch the lasers, but Alvin held him back.

"Touch one and you'll be sliced in two."

Leia turned to me. "Can't you-"

"No, I can't. I'm not a miracle worker," I growled mostly at the group then to her. "I can't just make us vanish. Even though it seems like we are teleporting, we are actually a dark mist. If any of that dark mist touches those barriers, you can say goodbye to a limb."

The radio came on then. "Security report! We've energized the barrier bars in the central sector. However, we're having trouble activating them in other sectors."

Another voice came through. "What? Is something wrong with the generators?"

The other voice came on again. "Negative. Both generators are functioning normally. The malfunction must lie somewhere else. We can't disengage the barrier bars. Use every available soldier to guard the port and starboard generators. Defend them with your lives!"

"Well," Rowan cleared his throat. "Looks like we have to get to those generators."

"Right," Jude nodded. "But... where are they?"

"If you know anything about ships, you'll find them," I shook my head at them.

"Hm, I think I can take the lead on this one," Rowan stated and started down the stairs.

"So, what's it like to not have a mana lobe?" Leia asked.

"Normal to me," Alvin shrugged. "What's it like having one? Is it fun being able to control spirits?"

"Well, I wouldn't say fun. It has it's downfalls sometimes," Jude replied.

"I think you have a good sense of controlling spirits as well Alvin. Wouldn't you say?" Rowan gave a hearty laugh.

"I... uh...," Alvin rubbed his head and his face went bright red.

"I don't get it," Milla perplexed.

"Oh!" I jumped up and down clapping my hands. "That's an innuendo! That's an innuendo!"

Alvin clamped a hand over my mouth and held me against him so that I would stop jumping up and down. "I have no idea what you're talking about Rowan."

"Oh, but I think you do," Rowan winked.

"Achlys," Elize muttered. "What's Elympios like?"

"Oh?" Alvin took his hand from my covering my mouth. "Why do you want to know?"

"Are all of Elympions big, lying barbarians like Alvin?" Teepo questioned.

"Now I'm a barbarian?" Alvin sniggered.

"Well, I haven't been there in 500 years," I addressed. "Last time I was there, some parts were partially wastelands. Most of the nature was still thriving," I sighed and twiddled my thumbs. "However, without my mana, I'm assuming that surviving nature is all gone."

"Because there are no spirits," Milla stated.

"E-Exactly," I stuttered. "For 1,500 years I was able to sustain most of the nature myself using only my mana, but even if I were to go back, it would take another 1,500 years to just get a garden going."

"Attention!" The radio yelled. "The enemy has infiltrated the port sector! Get guards over there right this instant! Guard the generators with your lives!"

"Well, it looks like we'll be having company shortly," Jude grimaced as we walked through the door to the 3rd sector.

"Let's hurry to the port generator," Rowan gestured for us to act quickly.

Leia slammed the door on the way into the generator room and put her whole body weight against it. I guess she was making sure that no one got in? Unfortunately, she's quite small and can easily be covered powered with that door. Her staff on the other hand. _I_ wouldn't want to fight her while she was wielding her staff.

"Okay, so how do we shut this thing down?" Jude asked, scratching his head.

"With a gentle touch of course!" Alvin smirked, aimed his gun at the screen and fired. The screen shattered and the generator stopped.

"Good work Alvin," Milla nodded and Leia opened the doorway for her.

There were a whole bunch of guards walking up and down the aisles. Even security machines were on the loose making sure that we didn't get to the next generator. I growled to myself and pushed my way to the head of the group, unsheathing my sword. I don't have time for this. I brought my sword to shoulder height, brought it back and thrusted forward. "Incineration wave!" The wave went down the long aisle and completely destroyed everyone and every machine in it's path.

"Our path will be much easier now," Leia grinned and put her hands on her hips as if she had just done the same thing.

"Lead the way Rowan," I grumbled, sheathing my sword.

"Do you think there's anyway to stop Gilland without killing him?" Jude asked suddenly.

"No," I stated. "You can't always convince people to see you're side of an argument."

"Why do you ask Jude?" Rowan questioned with slight concern in his voice.

"Killing people just... doesn't sit right with me," He mumbled.

"You killed all those soldiers back on the battleship and you just watched Achlys kill another dozen or so. What makes this different?" Alvin asked.

Jude sighed and shook his head. "I don't know... but it just doesn't sit right with me."

We got into the other generator room and Alvin did his thing; shooting the screen and making the generator go haywire. We were then on our way back to the central sector, but what Jude had said got me thinking. I had to kill Gilland. However, I wondered what his motives were really. I mean, how did he get the Great Spirit Celsius? Is there something that I'm not aware of? Had he... actually found a way to wield spirit artes? Was he sending mana back to Elympios for another reason? I'm sure he would tell us when we confronted him. That's just the kind of man that he is.

* * *

"Are we ready?" Milla asked the group just outside the room where we assumed the lance was.

"Ready as ever!" Teepo exclaimed.

"Let's do this," Jude smiled.

Milla nodded and opened the doorway into the room. Under the floor, running all along the room were tubes upon tubes of mana. They all, of course, led to the Lance of Kresnik. And you wouldn't believe who was just sitting on the stairs, casually, leading up to the lance. That's right. Gilland. Not much of a surprise.

"I see you've brought me the great Maxwell," Gilland snickered. "Oh? And the Great Spirit Achlys. You do live."

"Of course I do," I stated. "All to stop you."

Gilland smirked and glanced to Alvin. "Tell me, Alfred Vint Svent. Why is it that you have betrayed us?"

"It's simple," Alvin passed Jude and Milla to the head of the group. "Because the truth is, I've always despised you."

"So, you two are prepared to live in Reize Maxia for the rest of your lives, huh?" Gilland chuckled.

"If you would have just listened-"

"I'm through listening to you Spirit!" Gilland yelled at me. "I was your handmaid for months and all you did was meditate and ponder about nothing!" He slashed his arm across his body and back. Multiple ice spears formed behind him and were hurled at us. I threw up a wall of mist and the spears shattered.

"How did you do that?" Alvin asked.

"I felt no spirits die that time," Milla muttered.

"This is the work of my Great Spirit Celsius," Gilland answered as Celsius appeared beside him.

"So," Celsius stared at Milla. "You're Maxwell. You seem quite a bit different."

Celsius received a hard smack on the cheek from Gilland. With my own eyes, I witnessed a human hurt a spirit. Is this what it has come to? Is this what I've been supporting?

"Don't you dare touch her again," I snarled.

Gilland put his hand on Celsius head. "Tools should always obey their wielders."

"You're the only tool here!" Leia yelled. "Humans and spirits are supposed to live in harmony!"

"Celsius isn't your run of the mill Spirit, you see," Gilland explained. "She's a spyrite. We used boosters to recreate the spirit Celsius from the spirit fossil in which she lay dormant. She is a physical manifestation of a spirit arte itself."

"So now you're using the spirit's mana to perform artes?" Alvin blurted.

Gilland laughed. "That's why she's a tool. Doesn't it all make sense now?"

"No spirit is a tool for humans!" I cried. "Humans create a contract with the spirit before controlling them!"

"I've got a contract for you, Lady of the night," Gilland cleared his throat and started to hum. It was a simple tune, but a lovely tune no less... It was my tune. "Sing to her, she will come. Sing to her, she will protect you. Sing to her, she will care for you. Sing to her, she will love you forever. Is that not your contract with Elympios?"

I sighed. "That does not apply to you anymore Gilland," I unsheathed my sword and put it to my side. "It's time for you and your antics to be laid to rest."

"Just, one more thing, Lady of the night," Gilland smirked and I could see the evil in his eyes. "Do you remember the last person to sing to you?"

"Of course I do," I addressed. "The only person in Reize Maxia to ever call to me. However, I haven't seen her in years."

"Do you remember what her name was?"

I nodded. "Leticia."

Gilland hummed and then started to laugh. "Leticia Svent came to Reize Maxia on this very ship. She was suffering from illness and without her husband, she called for you, hoping you would come. You did, of course. However, she got sicker and _I_ moved her away and told her that you had all been a dream. Without you for emotional support, she didn't have anyone else left, but me."

"So," I breathed. "What I gather from your story is that you took _advantage_ of her and her condition. You're a monster that needs to be dealt with right here and now!"

* * *

 **I have never had so much trouble with a chapter. I am so sorry this is so choppy. I'll post another chapter either later tonight or tomorrow because I'm just so not happy with this chapter, but it needed to be posted.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm have to put it out there that there are Trigger Warnings for this Chapter: Death Mention/Thoughts of Suicide. It doesn't last very long however, but I'm still going to put a warning.**

* * *

I groaned and stirred, feeling sharp _and_ dull things, probably rocks, underneath me. My head was pounding with pain and so was my ankle, and knee. I didn't know where I was nor did I care at the moment. I slowly turned to my side and tried to get my bearings together. I could feel my sword still slung on my back. Well, that was good at least. I took a deep breath and finally opened my eyes. I knew almost immediately that I was in the Arklund Quag, lying near the riverbed. I pushed myself from the ground and sat with my knees bent, hugging them tight. Everything that I remembered was such a blur. We had beaten Gilland and he had died from direct-tethering with Celsius. Milla had retrieved the four, but then Muzét...

 _"It hurts!" Elize_ screamed.

 _"What is this arte?" Gaius winced._

 _"Can you dispel this, Achlys?" Jude had asked._

 _"No... I can't see the user behind it," I grimaced. I was in so much pain and I had known who had been behind this. I should have warned them beforehand, but I didn't. Another thing I failed at. Would they had believed me anyway?_

 _"The lance! It has the power to dispel artes!" Jude exclaimed._

 _"If we... pool all of our mana into it... it should activate," Rowan stuttered._

 _"That's suicide," Wingul broke in._

 _"We're dead either way," Gaius told him._

 _Milla got up slowly from the ground and stumbled over to the lance. "Not everyone has to sacrifice themselves."_

 _"What?" Jude gasped, realizing what she was about to do. "No! Milla!"_

 _"I'll do it Milla!" I screamed trying to get up, but my body failed me. The pain was too much and this only added to the pain from my chest wounds._

 _"You can't! Milla!" Jude yelled also trying to get up, but Alvin stopped him._

 _"Let her go," He mumbled._

 _"Do you even know what's she's doing? She's going to kill herself!" Jude shouted at him._

The rest was such a blur, or I just didn't want to remember the rest. Milla had died to save us. By pouring all of her mana into the lance, she was able to set it off, dispelling the arte but also dying. After that, I don't know what happened. I guess I must have passed out from the pain. I glanced to the left and right of me. No one else was here with me. Had no one seen me drift away? Had no one thought to save me? Well, I guess that's alright. Maxwell got what he wanted. Exodus was destroyed and so was I. I sighed and stood up, making my head spin. I heard a cock of a gun behind me and I just knew who it was.

I turned around slowly as to not alarm Alvin. He had his gun just inches from my forehead and his eyes were wild. He had completely fallen off his path. His gritted frown prominently displayed on his face. I guess I had been adrift for a day or two because he looked dry and somewhat well rested. I must have looked like a complete mess. My braids weren't even there anymore and my fish nets were ripped to shreds.

"I'm going home to Elympios," He finally spoke. "Muzét told me all I had to do was kill you and the others, and she would send me home."

"And you trust her more than you trust me?" I asked, averting his gaze.

"500 years you've lived in Reize Maxia finding no way to get back. You expect me to believe that _you_ can get _me_ back?" He growled as his gun was now touching my forehead.

"You know she's going to kill you too," I whispered.

"Not if I kill you guys. I'm going home," Alvin furrowed his eyebrows. "You knew all along, didn't you?"

I looked up to meet his glare. I didn't want to answer nor did I really need to. I assumed Muzét had told him that I knew about Milla and of course I did. Did Maxwell think I was that naive? Alvin pushed the gun into my forehead just a little bit harder and growled at me.

"You knew all along that Milla wasn't Maxwell. Didn't you!"

"Yes," I answered. I started to shake. From fear or the cold? That part I didn't know.

"And you still let her die!" He screamed, tightening his grip around the trigger. "You let all of us believe that she was Maxwell! Why? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Would you have believed me if I did?" I asked. I was frightened, _terrified_. I didn't want to even speak.

" _I_ would have!" He answered without a hint of doubt in his voice, but I knew it was a lie.

"Alvin-"

"Shut it!" He closed his eyes tight and when he opened them back up, I could see they were glassy and wet with tears.

I sighed and my gaze fell from his. "You're really going to kill me, huh?"

Alvin hesitated, but then nodded. "Yes, I have to."

"Then I guess Presa was right. All you know how to do is betray people," I met his glare again and waited for a reaction.

Alvin had to process what I had said for a minute and then his eyes got wide, and his gritted frown turned into a shocked open mouth. He didn't bring the gun down from my forehead. However, he did loosen his grip on the trigger. That was my chance. I grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm around his back, yanking the gun out of his hand. I pushed him to the ground with my foot and stepped on to his back, pointing the cocked gun at his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I began. I rolled him over on his back and stood with my foot on his chest with the gun still pointed to his head. "I'm sorry I let her die. I tried... I tried to get up to stop her. I-I guess I wasn't strong enough," Tears started to fall down my cheeks. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough for you. I'm not even strong enough for me now. Alvin. I love you Alvin and I should have told you that before this bullshit happened. I hadn't realized what this feeling was until now," The tears started pouring now. "Whatever we were, whatever I was to you, whatever we had, is gone now. I wish it wasn't. When I think about my future, I had hoped you would be in it," I hurled his gun to the side and stepped off his chest. "I don't give a _shit_ what you do. Kill me if it makes you happy. Kill the others. I don't _fucking_ care."

Alvin laid there staring at me with teeth still gritted. I turned on my heels and walked away towards Fennmont. No shot was made at me. He didn't even come after me. I didn't hear any footsteps or anything. All I heard was Alvin cursing. At himself or me, I didn't know. I didn't care either. I honestly didn't care about anything anymore. I wish I had let him shoot me. I wish he would have killed me. I didn't want to deal with human emotions, feelings, or life anymore.

Limping my way into Fennmont, everything looked to be calm and peaceful. People were out and about going through their daily life like everything was normal. The only thing they did was look at me strangely. I didn't blame them. I was a total mess that needed something to eat and a place to sleep. I dug deep into my thigh pouch to find that most of my gald was gone. Great. It probably floated away when I was adrift. I had just enough for a bowl of mabo curry and that was it.

"Achlys?"

I could barely turn my head to the side. "Presa?"

I was then enveloped in her arms. "You survived!"

"So did you," I mumbled, returning the hug.

"Aw, the grandma's are together again. Get a room you two!"

"I'm glad to see you too, Agria," I sighed, breaking away from Presa.

"You are a mess," Presa pushed my bangs behind my ears. "Come on. Gaius and Wingul are in the palace. They'll be happy to let you stay there. I think I have some extra fish nets for you too."

"Alright," I murmured and let Presa lead me to Orda Palace with my hand in hers.

"I'll take you to my room so that you can freshen up. I'm sure Gaiues will want to speak with you after," Presa told me as we rode the lotus ring up the levels.

"Alright," Is all I was able to say again.

We got to her room and Agria flopped on to the 2nd bed from the doorway. I guess it was only fair for them to share a room. Presa put a folded pair of fish nets and towel on the bed closest to me and grabbed Agria's hand. She pulled the teenager off the bed and pushed her out of the room. I didn't really want to be alone, but I felt relieved when they did leave.

"We'll be back in an hour or so," Presa smiled, handling a pouting Agria. "We have to tell Gaius that you're here."

She closed the door behind her, leaving me alone. I looked down at the fish nets on the bed and then looked at the bathroom door. I put my sword and thigh pouch on the bed next to the fish nets and took off the rest of my clothes and my boots. I grabbed the towel and closed the bathroom door. Letting the tub fill with hot water, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was starting to look older than my human body actually was. I had dark circles around my eyes and wrinkles at the edges. My lips were chapped and pale pink. My hair was frizzy, wet and knotty.

I turned off the faucet and stepped into the bath, sinking far down into the water. What would happen if they came back and found me under the water? What would happen if they found me dead? I truly thought for a moment of doing it, but was able to shake the thought from my head. Maybe I would take the position as Gaius' 4th personal guard. Who am I kidding? I couldn't protect the Elympions. I couldn't protect Milla. I couldn't protect anyone.

I got out of the bath and let the water drain. I toweled myself dry and stepped out of the bathroom. I put on the fresh fish nets and the rest of my clothes, and sat on the bed, contemplating on what I should do. Should I go find Jude and the others? I didn't even know if they were alive. What happened if I saw Muzét? She would definitely kill me on the spot. And what happened if I saw Alvin again? Could I even face him again?

I looked at my sword and huffed, grabbing the blade from the sheath and bringing it into the bathroom. I gathered up my hair and at shoulder length, I pulled my blade through my hair. I threw my extra hair into the trashcan and sheathed my blade. I felt like a different person, so I thought I should look like a different person.

"Achlys?" Presa's voice came from the hall. "Are you dressed? His Highness wants to see you."

I opened the door and closed it behind me. "Alright."

"Did you lose it or something?" Agria laughed, pointing at me. She was obviously making fun of my hair.

"Agria, hush," Presa hissed and led me to the throne room where Gaius and Wingul were waiting for me.

"I'm glad to see you have survived," Was the first thing Gaius said to me. "Your hair is... different."

"I'm glad to see you all have survived as well," I mumbled, ignoring the hair comment.

"Let's cut to the chase," Wingul shifted his weight to his other leg. "Maxwell had said that the schism would be destroyed if she were to die, but we all can see that the schism wasn't destroyed."

"Tell us why, Great Spirit," Gaius ended. "The whole reason."

I took a deep breath and sighed, gazing at each one of them. "Milla was never the Lord of Spirits. She was a decoy; bait to expose the Exodus agents. She was brought up to think that she actually was Maxwell, being given the four as just another reason for her to think she was. Muzét was sent by the real Maxwell to kill every single person that knew of the schism, including myself."

"So, there is a real Maxwell?" Presa questioned.

"Yes," I nodded. "He dwells in the temporal crossroads, which is the bridge between the human realm and the spirit realm."

"Why didn't you tell anyone that she wasn't _The_ Maxwell?" Gaius asked.

"I thought... I thought that if she was getting all this attention from Reize Maxia, the real Maxwell was surely going to show himself. Well, I was wrong, obviously."

Wingul cleared his throat to speak again. "Do you know if any of the others survived?"

"I'm not entirely sure if Jude, Rowan, Elize or Leia made it. However...," I whispered, holding back tears. "Alvin made it sound like the others were alive."

"You saw Al?" Presa interrupted.

"Just today actually," I averted my eyes. "He was told by Muzét that if he killed me and the others, she would send him home, which is not true."

"Thank you for the report," Gaius got up from the throne and proceeded to head for the door. "You are welcome to stay with us as long as you'd like."

"Thank you, your Highness," I bowed as he left me with the others in the throne room.

I guess I was apart of them now.


	19. Chapter 19

"Come on ya' old broad!" Agria jumped on to my bed. "We're going to go get lunch."

"Do I have to?" I mumbled, putting the back of my hand over my eyes.

"You've been doing nothing but moping for the last two days," Presa addressed. "Going outside and being around people is good for you."

Agria pulled my arm, trying to get me off the bed. I didn't want to. Even though everyone here had been so nice to me since I joined them three days ago, I just didn't want to do anything. I cried every night, quietly so that I didn't wake Presa or Agria. I barely ate any food that they gave me. I was broken. I was lost. Whenever Gaius saw me out of my room, which wasn't often, he would try to make conversation. I would say a word or two, but nothing more. Wingul would actually smile at me whenever he saw me, but I never returned it.

"Get up!" Agria growled and was finally able to pull up. Almost ripping my arm from it's socket.

"Alright. I'll come," Sighing, I rubbed at one eye. "But don't expect anything from me."

"Well, it's a start!" Presa smiled and they both took my hands, and led the way.

Fennmont's night clime was something that used to always make me feel happy, but not now. Not even leaving me in my natural element could make me feel a bit happy. I trailed behind the two, dragging my feet. I didn't make eye contact with anyone. I kept my head down, staring at the ground. I didn't understand why they were trying to make me happy. I feel as though humans should let others mourn for however long they wanted to and to just leave them alone.

We sat down at a table in the hotel's restaurant and were handed menus. I sat there looking at the menu on the table not even picking it up to read better. I didn't really want anything. I just came along so that they would stop annoying me. They had wanted me to have lunch with them yesterday, but I didn't go. It took them a good hour to get the hint that I just wanted to be alone.

"What are you thinking, Achlys?" Presa's gentle voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh?" I looked up at her with half opened eyes.

"What are you getting?" She asked again, giving me her best smile.

"I-I don't know," I stammered, gazing back down at the menu.

"Mabo curry!" Agria exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air excitedly.

"That sounds good," Presa agreed. "However, I think I'm going to get the beef bowl."

I sighed and tapped the menu. "Tofu miso soup is my favorite. I'll get that I suppose."

"Waitress!" Agria yelled, waving her hands at the young girl.

The waitress forced a smile and came over to our table with a notepad in her hand. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I'll get the mabo curry," Agria told her.

"I'll have the beef bowl," Presa gathered the menus and handed them to the waitress. "And she'll have the tofu miso soup."

"Okay, I'll put that order in right away," The waitress bowed her head and hurried away.

"So, I was thinking that tomorrow we could all patrol the town together," Presa notified us. "The existing Exodus agents have been attacking cities left and right."

"I don't think I have the energy or the strength to do such a thing," I admitted.

"Do you want to have a few training sessions?" She asked. "I think Wingul or even Gaius would be up for it."

"I-It's not that," I chewed at my inner cheek.

"Well, I bet if you eat more than you have been, your energy and strength will be back in no time," Presa purred.

"It's not that either," I shook my head.

"Well," Presa tapped her chin. "Sleeping soundly at night would also be a good idea. Getting out more is a good idea also."

"Presa... I just, don't want to do any of that."

She knew what was really wrong. I could tell that she didn't want to bring it up though. I don't actually know if I could handle talking about it. I wasn't strong anymore. I was weak and walked off the beaten pathway. I believed that my life was of no use now. I had failed everyone, including myself. Alvin had the right idea not to trust me. 500 years and there was still no chance of me ever going back to Elympios. It was no use. I was no use.

"So, what did that lover of yours do to make you like this anyway?" Agria asked me.

I wasn't really that shocked that she asked that. She was always very blunt and open, and didn't really care what people thought about her. I admired that about her honestly. I wish I could be like that. Well, I guess I used to be like that. Presa pursed her lips and put her hands to her hips.

"Agria!"

"Oh shove it ya' old witch," Agria snarled and rolled her eyes.

"I don't think-"

"It's okay Presa," I sighed, waving my hand at her. "I think I can take it. At least, I'm going to make myself say it anyway... He found me in the Arklund Quag, the day that you guys found me in Fennmont," I scratched at one of the cuts that I received from the riverbed's rocks. "He... he was going to kill me. His gun was pressed against my forehead and I thought... he was actually going to do it."

Agria giggled. "Sucks for you."

I nodded. "I was stupid for trusting him in the first place. Honestly, I think I wanted him to do it. There's no point if I can't go back to Elympios. There's no point if I can't get Elympions back."

"Here you go," The waitress came back with our food and put the bowls in their respected places. "If you need anything else, don't be afraid to call me over."

"Thank you," Presa replied as the waitress scurried away yet again. I think she was scared of us, specifically Agria.

"That's what you get, ya' old fool," Agria stuffed her mouth with some mabo curry.

"Yeah, that's me. Just an old fool," I shrugged and sipped at my soup.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore," Presa told me.

I find that hard to believe. I thought about him every minute of every day. I couldn't stop. I thought about the moments where he made me happy, which was almost every moment. I thought about the bad moments too. However, the moment I thought about the most was the most recent moment. His eyes were wild and filled with anger, frustration, and sadness. I've never seen his eyes like that and that was the only time that I had been afraid of him. Afraid of the man that I loved. Afraid of the man who made me happy.

"Achlys?"

"Oh, what?" I shook my head, getting the thoughts out.

Presa looked at me with concern and put her hand on mine. "We are here for you, you know that."

"Psh, I'm not," Agria huffed, leaning back in her chair.

I gave my best laugh and finished my soup. "Thanks Agria. I knew I could count on you."

"Huh?" Her face blanked and she blinked at me. "What?"

Presa giggled and paid for the food. "You're wonderful Agria."

"Wait, tell me!" Agria huffed getting up from her chair. "What did I do?"

* * *

Once we got back to the palace, whatever good mood I had left immediately. I slouched back into my room and flopped on to the bed. I could hear Presa sigh as she closed the door to the room to let people know to leave me alone. I'm thankful that they at least tried to cheer me up, even if it was only for a few hours. I haphazardly took off my boots and tossed them against the wall.

I wonder what the others were doing. If they were alive anyway. Probably running from Muzét. The day after I came here, Muzét attacked the city, but the Chimeriad plus Gaius were able to fend her off. The real Maxwell must be loving this. Having his henchwoman kill off humans that have pissed him off. Having her kill me off. He was such a coward.

I shouldn't be talking. I was afraid of her. I watched her take out all those ships. I wasn't even able to do that. Maxwell must have created her for this reason. Dammit. I knew I should have just lived peacefully in Reize Maxia, or just let Alvin kill me. Either one would have worked. I wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. That sounded charming right about now honestly and I would have probably thanked him. Maybe he would come back and try again.

Heh, death by a lover.

That was totally the way to go.


	20. Chapter 20

_I heard a cock of a gun behind me and I just knew who it was._

 _I turned around slowly as to not alarm Alvin. He had his gun just inches from my forehead and his eyes were wild. He had completely fallen off his path. His gritted frown prominently displayed on his face. I guess I had been adrift for a day or two because he looked dry and somewhat well rested. I must have looked like a complete mess. My braids weren't even there anymore and my fish nets were ripped to shreds._

 _"I'm going home to Elympios," He finally spoke. "Muzét told me all I had to do was kill you and the others, and she would send me home."_

 _"And you trust her more than you trust me?" I asked, averting his gaze._

 _"500 years you've lived in Reize Maxia finding no way to get back. You expect me to believe that you can get me back?" He growled as his gun was now touching my forehead._

 _"You know she's going to kill you too," I whispered._

 _"Not if I kill you guys. I'm going home," Alvin furrowed his eyebrows. "You knew all along, didn't you?"_

 _I looked up to meet his glare. I didn't want to answer nor did I really need to. I assumed Muzét had told him that I knew about Milla and of course I did. Did Maxwell think I was that naive? Alvin pushed the gun into my forehead just a little bit harder and growled at me._

 _"You knew all along that Milla wasn't Maxwell. Didn't you!"_

 _"Yes," I answered. I started to shake. From fear or the cold? That part I didn't know._

 _"And you still let her die!" He screamed, tightening his grip around the trigger. "You let all of us believe that she was Maxwell! Why? Why didn't you tell us?"_

 _"Would you have believed me if I did?" I asked. I was frightened, terrified. I didn't want to even speak._

 _"I would have!" He answered without a hint of doubt in his voice, but I knew it was a lie._

 _"Alvin...," I breathed as he tightened his grip on the trigger once more. "Alvin, I love you."_

 _There was a click of his gun and then nothing._

* * *

I shot my eyes open, frantically sitting up, covered in sweat. Someone was kicking at my bed trying to wake me up. Well, that's one way to do it. Scaring me and putting the other in danger in case I attacked them. That someone just happened to be Wingul who stood by my bed with his usual expressionless face. I could tell it was way too early for anything because Presa and Agria were still a sleep. What time was it? Why had he woken me up and not the others?

"Get ready," He whispered, handing me my sword.

"For what?" I hesitantly took my sword from him and put it across my lap.

"Early training session," He stated and walked to the door. "Meet me in the throne room once you're done. Don't go back to sleep or I'll have Agria wake you up next time," And he shut the door behind him.

Great. Just what I needed. It's been two days since my lunch date with Presa and Agria, and now Wingul is trying to cheer me up and get me focused? I just wanted to be left alone, yet again. I furrowed my eyebrows, gritted my teeth and pulled at my hair. Why couldn't they leave me alone? That's all I fucking wanted, but no. I had to do shit with them. Don't they get it? There was no fucking point for me anymore.

I took a deep breath and threw my legs over the edge of the bed. I looked at my now slightly bony hands and saw a bunch of strands of hair in each. Great. Now my hair was falling out. I brushed my hands cleaning, tightened up my corset and put on my boots. My boots around my calves were a little loose and that kind of snapped me out of my state of not wanting to do this.

I slung my sword over my back and made my way up to the throne room. I hadn't realized how thin I had gotten. I mean, I knew I lost some weight, but not to the point where my boots didn't fit and I was tightening up my corset more then usual. I hadn't just lost fat. I had lost _muscle_. Wingul was in the throne room like he said he would. He had multiple things placed behind him including different sized weights, a jump rope, and a punching bag. This was not going to be his usual training session.

"How you women fight let alone walk in those heels will forever be beyond me," He mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"I can teach you if you want," I smiled weakly.

He shook his head and grinned. "Give me your sword."

I took off my sword and tossed it to Wingul. He caught it and leaned it up against the throne. He tossed me the jump rope and nodded at me to start. I cocked my head pretending I didn't know what he was getting at. If he was going to make me do this, I was going to put up somewhat of a fight. Whatever my body could handle. I wasn't sure if my body could handle this training regime let alone this training regime and the shit that he would give _me_ for giving _him_ shit. Heh, when will I learn, right?

"We're starting with basic cardio and weights," He explained. "You're body has grown weak from your neglect. Every morning we will have a training session that will consist of cardio, weight lifting and then finally a little sparring match."

"I thought you told me that sword fighting was all about mentality and not physical strength," I countered.

"I can only help you with the strength part," Wingul continued. "Only you can help yourself with the mentality part."

"That wasn't really answering me," I said.

"When have I ever given you a straight answer?" He retorted.

"True," I mumbled, getting ready to start jumping rope. "Are you going to time me?"

"I'm going to tell you when to stop," Wingul shifted his weight to one leg. "I do not care how tired you are. You are going to go until I say so. Understand?"

"Yes sir," I bowed my head and started jumping.

A few minutes of jumping felt like hours. I was this out of shape after just a week? I couldn't believe it. It felt like my lungs were being ripped out of my chest along with my heart that was about to burst. Every muscle in my body felt tight and I didn't want to do this anymore. What have I gotten myself into? Did he say that we were going to do this every morning? He's got to be kidding me. I didn't stand a chance. Now, I actually believed that I was going to die.

"Stop," Wingul's demand was a relief to hear.

I dropped the rope and flicked it with my foot over to him. I was panting hard and my legs were shaking. How much more did we have left of this training session? I didn't even have breakfast yet. I was starving. A sensation I hadn't felt in a couple of days. I was sweating like we were in the Nala Lava Tubes and I just fought a fire teagle. My head hurt also. Probably from exercising when I hadn't for a couple of days, and probably because I was hungry.

"Try twenty pounds for now," Wingul handed me two dumbbells. One for each hand. "If they're too easy, just tell me and I'll give you twenty-five."

"It's actually... kind of heavy," I grimaced at the weight. I could deal with it, but aren't you supposed to start with a comfortable weight and then slowly move up? Wasn't that how it worked? Apparently, not to Wingul.

"Good. You'll get used to it," He muttered. "Forty reps. Go."

"I don't know about this Wingul," I whined, bringing one weight up to my shoulder. "Shouldn't I start with a lighter weight or at least a smaller number of reps?"

"Forty reps. Go."

* * *

Going to breakfast from taking a nice long bath after my training session with Wingul, I was actually excited to eat. My legs were still shaking, but I was in a great mood. Nothing that Agria said to me could bring me down. I actually skipped to the dining hall where breakfast was being served. Alvin hadn't even crossed my mind all morning. Even now as I realized this, I was able to move my thoughts away from him. It felt... good. Good to know that my mentality was coming back.

Everyone was already seated around a small table. Everyone was already eating too, except Gaius who always liked to wait until everyone was seated. I sat down between Wingul and Presa and immediately started eating. It was delicious! Although, I hadn't really eaten in days so, anything that they gave me I would have said was delicious.

"I'm glad to see you eating, Achlys."

"The training session with Wingul really made me hungry," I told Gaius, taking another bite of the food in front of me. "Well, it made me realize how hungry I was."

"You seem in a much better mood as well," Wingul commented.

"Exercise makes people happy," Presa said with a shrug.

"The old fool will be back to moping in no time," Agria snorted, pushing a stray piece of rice around her plate.

I laughed and ran my fingers through my hair, surprised when I remembered how short I cut it. "Yeah, that's me. The old fool."

"Tomorrow, we'll go for a run instead," Wingul instructed. "Mixing things up is good for the body."

I was actually happy for once since the whole Alvin incident. I sat there listening to my comrades, my friends, chat, bicker and laugh. Well, Presa and Agria were the ones laughing. However, Gaius and Wingul grinned from time to time. I guess I could be apart of Gaius' personal guard. I mean, I would be safe and I would be with people who actually cared about me. What more could I want? Well, there was more that I could want, but this is all I needed.


	21. Chapter 21

It was a terribly hard training session today. I was so much fitter than I was before all of this shit happened. Wingul wasn't kidding when he said that he would help with my strength. However, he beat me every single time we sparred. I just... couldn't get that mentality that I used to have. It wasn't even that I was physically tired from the previous exercises. It was just my mentality that needed work. Wingul had proposed that Gaius sparred with me tomorrow. Yeah, did he want me to die?

"Presa?" I poked my head into the bedroom, but she nor Agria were there. I scratched my head and looked into the library, but still, not there either. Where could they be? I actually wanted to go to lunch today. We haven't been doing much around the city so, I thought we could take the time to hang out. I peeked into the throne room to see Wingul still practicing the basics with the sword. Perfect basics are important. I didn't want to interrupt him, so I started to close the door quietly.

"Looking for Presa and Agria?" Wingul asked.

"Oh, uh yeah," I opened the door back up a little bit.

"His Highness sent them on a mission out of the city. They probably won't be back for a week or two," Wingul informed me, sheathing his sword.

"That's fine. I just wanted to ask them something," I grinned and waved my hand dismissively at him. "Go back to what you were doing."

"You want to go for lunch?"

I stared at him for a second. How did he know I wanted to go for lunch? Why did _he_ want to go with me to lunch? This was weird coming from Wingul. For as long as I've known him, he was never really the sociable type. He never really left Gaius' side unless it was in battle.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" He asked again, more formally this time.

"Uh, yes! I would enjoy that," I gave him a smile and scratched the back of my head nervously.

With a small grin, he gestured me to follow him. Were we going _out_ for lunch? What was wrong with him? Was he sick? Did I not know this side of him? He never really liked going out if he didn't have to. He led me to the restaurant in the hotel and pulled out my chair for me. I gave him a polite nod, sat down and he pushed me in. Sitting down across from me, he put his menu up in front of my face. I think he was blushing. I didn't actually know that he could _even_ blush.

"What can I get you two?" The waitress smiled, giving me a wink as if she thought this was a date.

"I'll have a tofu miso soup," I giggled at her suggestion and gave her my menu.

"And for you sir?" She turned to Wingul with the same wink and smile.

He ignored the wink and gave her the menu. "I'll have the same."

"Okay! I'll put your order in right away!" Her smile grew bigger and she hustled away.

"Our waitress sure is peppy," I stated, trying to start a conversation so that we weren't sitting in silence the whole time.

"She is," Is all I could get out of Wingul.

I rapped my fingers on the table and raised an eyebrow. "You know, I don't bite. You can show more emotion around me than you do the others. You're not on duty."

"I'm always on duty," He informed me. "You never know when the enemy is going to strike. I have to be on guard all the time."

I sighed and pursed my lips, gazing to the side. "That's what you've always said."

He pushed his hair behind his ear and put his forearms on the table with his hands clasped together. "It's especially at this time that we have to be on guard all the time."

A smirk formed on my face and I leaned a bit over the table. "If you're so afraid of people attacking you in public, we can always go back to the palace."

"Scared?" Wingul tilted his head a bit and narrowed his eyes. "Why would I be scared of being attacked?"

I leaned back in my chair and shrugged. "You always have to be on guard because the enemy can be anywhere. That means your afraid, no?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Not exactly."

"Seems like it," I claimed.

Eventually, he got that I was just teasing him and gave a small grin. "Nice try. I know you're trying to tease me."

"Just trying to get a rise out of you," I giggled as the waitress put our food in front of us.

"If you two need anything, I'll be around," She winked and skipped away.

And the silence began. We both ate in silence, not knowing what to talk about. Wingul shifted quite a bit in his seat as he ate. I sighed and looked out the dim window. I kind of missed how things used to be. Before any of this happened. Before meeting Alvin. Before joining the group. It was much easier when it was just me traveling alone going throughout Reize Maxia to visit friends and running errands. To visit Wingul, Presa, Agria, and Jiao. Jiao and I didn't have a great friendship like I had with the rest of them. However, he was a nice man that would let me play around with his hounds and teach me about different monsters.

"Achlys?"

"Hm?" My attention turned back to Wingul.

His hair was back in his face where he usually left it. He had his eyes closed with his usual expressionless face. "Would you mind telling me what Alvin did to you?"

"I'm surprised Presa or Agria didn't tell you," I finished my soup and crossed my arms. "I had just woken up from being adrift for maybe a day or two. I'm not really sure. It may have been more for all I know. Anyway, I woke up in Arklund Quag and he found me immediately. Muzét probably told him where I was. She can sense where all Great Spirits are, even if they have a human body," I scratched at my neck and frowned a bit. "He pressed his gun to my forehead, but I was able to get away."

"We warned-"

"I know I was a fool to trust the man," I cut Wingul off, searching for my gald in my thigh pouch. "I understand that. Agria already poked fun."

Wingul pondered for a bit then put a bag of gald on the table. "I've got this."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded and got up from his seat. "Let's go back to the palace."

As we walked back to the palace, all the merchants were stocking up for the afternoon rush. People in Fennmont really loved their trinkets. I couldn't help but look around too as I trailed behind Wingul. All these shiny things were so pretty. I've seen many of these trinkets before, but I didn't get the chance to really appreciate them. I still didn't really understand why humans put such beauty into useless things like glass bowls and statues. However, one booth made me stop and wander closer.

It was a beautiful necklace. The chain connected to some silver that looked like vines. Those silver vines held a couple of small onyx gems that created a small flower. I stared at the necklace as if it was the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen. I must have been gawking at it for quite a while because the merchant started to laugh.

"Like what you see?"

"Oh!" I blushed and stood straight up. "Just admiring!"

"That would look really beautiful on you," The merchant winked and leaned on the table.

"I should be going. That definitely is a beautiful necklace though!" I waved at the merchant and hurried towards Wingul who had his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently. "Sorry! Got caught up with something."

"I see," He hummed and we made our way back to the palace.

* * *

"Shit," I mumbled, trying to get comfortable in bed.

I had started thinking about Alvin again. I don't know why I was missing him. Maybe because I was having trouble sleeping and cuddling him had always put me straight to sleep. I loved listening to his heart beat and feeling his chest slightly move up and down as he breathed. I missed that. What I missed most of all was all our comfortable silences. We would just appreciate each others presence and didn't need to talk about anything. That's what I missed the most. I didn't have that with anyone here.

There was a hard knock at my door, making me shake off my current moping mood. If I had been sleeping or even half asleep, I wouldn't even answer it. Whoever was on the other side better be thankful that I couldn't sleep. I hopped off the bed and opened the door to surprisingly find Wingul with his hands behind his back.

"Oh! Hey Wingul," I cocked my head and smiled.

"I wanted to tell you that I had a nice time at lunch with you," He stated with his always expressionless face. "I wanted to give you this," He took his hands out from behind his back and revealed the necklace that I had admired at the booth.

My smile grew bigger as I gently touched the gems in the middle. "Wingul, you really didn't..."

He waved his free hand at me and gave a small grin. "I wanted to. Didn't you say that I could show emotion around you? I'm showing it now."

I gathered him into a tight hug and placed my chin on his shoulder. I don't think he receives hugs very often since he didn't do anything for a while. Hesitantly, he put one of his arms around my back and held it there lightly. It wasn't like hugging Alvin and having his strong arms around me, practically cradling me, but it was nice. I hugged him tighter and nuzzled my face into his shoulder. Oh Alvin. Why did you have to be such a fucking scumbag?

"Achlys."

"Hm?" I stepped back a little to look at Wingul. "Yes?"

He hesitated, but then his lips came crashing on to mine. I was surprised, but I didn't pull away or fight it. He was _really_ showing emotion now... and I kind of liked it. I mean, it wasn't anything like I felt for Alvin, but it was something to fill the gapping hole in my chest. What would humans call this? A rebound? Yes, I think that was the term. Heh, never actually thought I would be experiencing these things in my life time.

Wingul wrapped both his arms pretty tight around my body; his left arm pushing my upper back and his other arm pushing my lower back just above my ass into him. He took a step forward and I took a step back. Was this really happening? My heart started pounding and it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I could feel myself getting hot as he backed me into the bedroom and closed the door with his foot. He whipped us around and pinned me against the door. I guess this was really happening. I'm not going to deny it, I wanted this. Did I need it? Eh, no.

Wingul took of his coat and shirt, putting the necklace down on a dresser. He wasn't as muscular as Alvin, which was kind of disappointing. I loved having strong arms to grip on to, however, he wasn't displeasing to the eye. I pulled one of the strings on my corset and it immediately fell to the floor. I would have never thought that I would be exposing myself to Wingul the Nova. I pushed myself against him and continued to kiss him as his hands went down to my hips and rubbed his thumbs in little circles.

"Is this enough emotion for you?" Wingul whispered, breaking away from my kiss.

I grinned and shook my head. "Not enough for a Great Spirit like me."

"Well," He grabbed me from the wall and pushed me on to the bed. "I'm off duty now," He straddled me and brought his face close to mine. "You're my mission now."

"Can you really handle this mission?" I asked, bringing my hands down his chest to the top of his pants and tugging on them gently.

Wingul kissed me on the neck and then proceeded to bite down playfully. "I can handle any mission."


	22. Chapter 22

I watched as Gaius gave orders to the ship's crew, moving boxes, getting the ship ready for departure, whatever was needed. Gaius had wanted to salvage the lance from the wreckage of the Zenethra. I don't know exactly why he wanted the the lance nor did I really care. I mean, I was curious, but not so much. This was the first time I've been helping Gaius and Wingul with things since I joined them. I was actually really glad to be able to help them with things instead of being protected or told to stay back. I guess Wingul thought I was strong enough with an okay mentality. I still couldn't defeat Wingul in our morning training sessions, but I had gotten close yesterday.

I rubbed my necklace on the silver vines, making sure not to smudge the onyx. Wingul and I tried to go to lunch every day. When we couldn't go for lunch, we definitely went for dinner. He wasn't much of a romantic, not knowing what to talk about, how to interact whenever I flirted. However, the man sure did know how to do _other_ things. He quickly learned what I did and didn't like in bed, what got me moaning and what got me _screaming._ Thankfully, the palace was big and Gaius didn't know anything. Well, I assumed he knew nothing... hopefully he didn't know.

"Achlys!"

I turned around and was engulfed in darkness. Teepo? I felt the thing that had engulfed my face and it was definitely Teepo. I pried him off very easily, actually, and he looked really pleased to see me. I let him go and saw Jude, Elize, Rowan and Leia all come running up to me with smiles on their faces.

Elize hugged me tightly around the waste. "You're alive!"

"I'm glad to see all of you!" I smiled, stroking the girl's pale, blonde hair. "What are you doing here in Fennmont?"

"We were actually wanting to see you, or Muzét, but you would be better actually," Jude answered.

"Let's set sail," Wingul came aboard and ordered for the ship to leave port.

"Oh? Why?" I asked.

"We wanted to ask you about... everything," Leia replied.

I furrowed my eyebrows, tilting my head slightly. "Everything meaning?"

"Well, Muzét told us that Milla was just a pawn and well... we'd like to know if there is an actual Maxwell," Leia clasped her hands together and looked down at her feet.

Elize unhinged herself from me and her cheeks puffed up. "Did you know that Milla wasn't the Lord of Spirits?"

"One question at a time," I smirked, shaking my head.

"Muzét had told us that you knew all along that Milla wasn't the Lord of Spirits," Jude mumbled. "Why-"

I put my hand up and averted his glare. "I've already heard it from Alvin."

"You saw Alvin also?" Leia whipped her head up.

I nodded. "Yes. He found me in Arklund Quag. He almost killed me," I brought my gaze back to them. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, but would you have believed me if I did?"

"Probably not," Rowan hooked his arms behind his back.

"Have you told Gaius?" Jude asked.

"She has," Gaius came up behind me, making me jump a bit. Geez, I need to wrap a bell around his neck. "She has also told me about the real Maxwell and where he resides."

"Looks like your theory was right, Jude," Rowan looked at the boy.

"He resides in the temporal crossroads. It's the bridge between the spirit realm and the human realm. However...," I sighed. "I have no clue how to get there."

"How about Nia Khera?" Teepo suggested. "It's called the village of spirits for a reason, right?"

"You have a point there Teepo," I nodded in agreement.

"Well, we'll have to ask Muzét then," Jude said confidently. "Gaius said that we might meet her if we went with him to salvage the lance."

Rowan turned to Gaius and cleared his throat. "Gaius, earlier you spoke about stopping the Otherworld Reactor plan. I suspect you're planning to invade Elympios using the Lance of Kresnik."

"What?" I whipped my head to look at Gaius with a frown on my face.

Gaius glanced at me and then back at the group with arms crossed. "It is for the good of Reize Maxia."

"Wait, you would need massive amounts of mana to use the lance," Jude told him.

"I understand. I do not wish to sacrifice humans or spirits," Gaius acknowledged.

"Then, maybe we don't have to use it?" Elize stammered.

"The reality is, someone must," Gaius addressed.

"Are you trying to finish what Milla started?" Jude questioned.

"I never put it into that perspective, but inevitably yes, that is what I'm doing," Gaius replied. "No one has ever made such a strong impression on me."

"Did you have any idea of this, Achlys?" Rowan asked me.

I turned around and backed up into the group. "No. I didn't."

"We need to consider the fate of Elympios," Jude advised.

"You're worried about them?" Wingul inquired. "At a time like this? They were willing to sacrifice every human and spirit life in Reize Maxia."

"Why does one side have to suffer for the sake of others? That doesn't sit well with me," Jude admitted. "It wouldn't sit well with _her_ either. She would destroy the schism and save everyone. That's what I want to do."

"Jude," I turned to him and I could feel tears in my eyes.

"I'm surprised to hear such words from you," Gaius said. "Are you trying to repay her for what she did for you?"

"Yes."

"You've grown strong," Gaius told him. "Jude, Join me and-"

"Your Highness," Wingul interrupted. "We've nearly arrived. The salvaging operation needs your attention."

Gaius turned to Wingul and nodded. "Very well," He looked at Jude once more and then left with Wingul.

"Oh Achlys!" Leia exclaimed, poking at my bicep. "You've gotten much more muscle since we last saw each other! And your hair is short!"

"Yes! All thanks to Wingul's early morning training sessions," I grinned and crossed my arms. I decided to ignore the hair comment once again.

"You trained with him every morning?" Teepo asked.

I nodded. "Yes. I was... quite depressed after the whole Alvin incident," I pursed my lips and chewed my inner lip. "Wingul literally kicked my ass back into shape and somewhat back to my old self."

"I hope we never see him again," Jude clenched his fists. "He shot Leia in the back."

"Oh my darkness! Leia! Are you okay?" I gasped, bringing her into a gentle hug.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine now," Leia reassured me, returning my hug.

"If he shows his face again, just lemme at him!" Teepo growled, chomping his mouth at the air.

I glanced at another ship which had brought up the Lance of Kresnik. Dammit Gaius. Why would you think that I would go along with your plan? I can't go along with this. I won't. I also watched as a ship was attacked by none other than one of Muzét's artes. I broke away from Leia and unsheathed my sword, skimming the sky for the spirit.

Muzét's laugh rang. "Time to clean up! I'll slaughter every last one of you!"

"Muzét! Stop this right now!" Jude yelled at the spirit above.

She looked at all of us surprised. She probably thought that Alvin had killed us all. Heh, I'll probably have to thank him for betraying her. She sped down at us, ready to attack. I linked up with Jude and went straight at her with dark mist growing around my blade. I slashed up over my shoulder, sending a dark demon fang at the spirit. It barely hit the hovering Muzét, yet she stumbled back a bit. She was strong against dark artes, so I would have to just stick to my sword slashes for now and let the others handle the artes. I jabbed at her quickly, poking at her 'wings' and her massive amounts of hair, but nothing more. Muzét sent binding sphere at me, but I was able to absorb it using my dark wall. Jude used beast, bringing her defense down and then used a cerberus strike plus a swallow dance. Muzét put her hair into the ground and it jabbed up at us with surprising strength. I backed up a bit and sent a fireball at her, hitting her right in the chest. Then, a wind lance passed above me and hit her in the chest again. Leia came flying in with her staff elongated and started really beating down on her.

"Back up Leia!" Jude exclaimed and we all backed off on the spirit who was now down on her knees.

Three guards ran up behind her and held her on her knees. She was panting and her eyes... her eyes said that she was lost. Why? Surely Maxwell had told her to kill everyone who knew about the schism. I mean, that's what she was created for. Right?

"Muzét, why are you doing this?" Jude asked.

"Why?" She whispered. "All I'm trying to do is protect Reize Maxia! That's what!"

Jude stepped back from her out burst and then gathered himself. "I mean, how does what you're doing protect Reize Maxia?"

"How am I supposed to know?" She yelled, struggling to get away from the guards.

"So, you are acting under orders?" Gaius and Wingul finally showed up. Thanks for the nonexistent help.

"Please, you have to tell us," Jude begged. "How do we get to Maxwell? We need to know."

Muzét burst from the guards, throwing them every way. "What do you people want with Lord Maxwell?"

"Muzét!" Leia jumped. "This can't be what Maxwell really wants, can it?"

"Of course it can!" She screamed at us and then put her arms to the sky. "Lord Maxwell! Is this not your divine will? Lord Maxwell! Please! Command me to smite these humans!"

But there was no answer.

"Heh, well, he's stopped answering you too?" I smirked, crossing my arms.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She glared at me and then flew away quickly.

"Wingul, come! Follow me!" Gaius demanded and jumped on to his wyvern, flying after Muzét.

"After His Highness!" Wingul ordered. "Send word to the Chimeriad!"

* * *

We stopped at Aladhi seahaven and started running after Gaius, wherever he went. Probably to the hallowmount that loomed over Nia Khera. Wingul suddenly stopped and tipped his head down to the ground. I narrowed my eyes and gazed to the left of me. I knew that we could no longer be together. Whatever we were. He had to follow His Highness while my mission was to protect the people of Elympios.

"Where are Gaius and Muzét?" Leia broke the silence.

"You sure this is the right place?" Jude asked.

Wingul turned around and guards surrounded us. I stood proudly and glared at the man in front of me. His eyes shifted to me and then back at Jude. His face expressionless once more.

"What's the big idea, featherneck?" Teepo burst out.

"Are you going to tell us why you're doing this?" Rowan questioned.

"Because it's dangerous," Wingul replied.

"What is? Us?" Jude asked.

Wingul shook his head. "No, Jude. You."

"Why would you say that?" Leia asked as Jude took a step back, astonished.

"Having Jude meet Maxwell may impede on Gaius' progress. Is this what you believe?" Rowan stroked his beard.

"You think I would get in Gaius' way?" Jude took a step towards the now turned away Wingul.

Wingul's head turned to face me. "So, this is what you want?"

I nodded. "I have to protect Elympios."

"Very well," He nodded. "Don't let them escape," And just like that, he walked off.

"Please, come quietly," A soldier ordered, taking Jude's arm in hand.

I winked at Rowan who reacted by hitting a guard in the back of the head. I stepped to my left and brought the handle of my sword out, smashing it into a guard's stomach. Leia hit a guard with her staff while Teepo chomped the faces of the rest of the guards, including the one holding on to Jude. Jude stood there in shock, not believing what he was seeing.

"Now, let us find Gaius," Rowan told us.

"But, where did he go?" Leia asked.

"The Nia Khera Hallowmount no doubt," I tapped my chin with most of my weight on one leg.

"Come on, guys," Jude finally spoke. "I wouldn't mind a heads up next time you plan a rescue."

We all laughed and I patted Jude's shoulder. "Come on Dr. Mathis. I'll lead you to His Highness."

"So, do you mind me asking what else happened while you where in Fennmont?" Rowan asked me as we started our long trek to Nia Khera.

"Well," I scratched the back of my head. "I hit a low point for a while. Presa and Agria took me out for lunch, but it didn't help. Once I started a training regime with Wingul, my life kind of picked back up. I started going out for lunch more with Presa and Agria. Then, they were sent out on a mission by Gaius, so Wingul and I went to lunch most of the time."

"You and Wingul, huh?" Rowan smirked.

I waved my hands at him. "I-It wasn't like that!"

"Oh? It wasn't?" He chuckled.

"N-No!" I could feel my cheeks getting hot as I quickly turned around, not letting him notice. "It was just a friendly lunch date. Nothing more."

"I see," Rowan murmured, obviously not believing me.

Geez, the old man always saw right through me. How did he do that?


	23. Chapter 23

"Are we there yet?" Leia whined.

"Almost," I grumbled, getting pretty annoyed with her complaining.

"Achlys," Elize whispered. "Why is Muzét getting worse?"

"Worse as in more and more lost?" I asked the girl. "She was created to take orders. Whatever Maxwell wishes, she wishes. That's why when she was tethered to Jude, she never had a thought of her own and seemed to just follow him around."

"I thought that was kind of strange at first, but now I understand," Jude muttered, obviously referring to him and Milla.

"We're here," I told the group as we came up to the beginning of the summit.

To the left of us was the highest point of the summit. There, was a portal of some kind that I assumed led to the temporal crossroads. And in front of the portal, was Agria and Presa. I slouched a little bit and sighed. I would have to fight them, wouldn't I? I shook my head a bit as we walked towards them. I had to protect the people of Elympios. I had to meet with Maxwell once more. If that meant defeating my friends, then so be it.

From behind the portal, came the person that I never wanted to see again; Alvin. My eyes widened, I gritted my teeth and took a step back. Heh, would I have to fight him as well? So be it.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alvin asked, surprised to see us, especially me.

"We could ask you the same thing," Jude grunted at the man.

"Fair enough," Alvin sighed and averted his gaze.

"Well Achlys, Wingul told us that you would show up, but he never mentioned you would show up with your pals," Presa interjected.

Agria laughed. "This means I get to pound the boy into a pulp again!" She smirked and pointed at Leia. "Hey pimple! How'd it feel when your buddy here shot you?"

"Knock it off, Agria," Alvin told her.

"I'm afraid your journey ends here," Presa stated, ignoring Agria's maniacal laughing. "Are you sure about this, Achlys?"

I nodded. "I need to see Maxwell and so does Jude."

"We will not be so easily stopped," Rowan informed her. "I must help Jude and Achlys meet with Maxwell. The reason people are drawn to Milla and Gaius is there will and conviction. They have the ability to live their lives as true adults."

"You sure couldn't, huh gramps?" Agria laughed.

"As embarrassing it is to admit, you are correct," Rowan addressed. "But, it is never too late. People can always change. Isn't that right, Alvin?"

"I can't give you an answer to that," Alvin admitted.

"Enough with the lecture gramps. You get to feed the worms first!" Agria took out her blade and started to caste an arte, but Alvin stepped in the way with his arms wide as if to shield us.

"Al?" Presa said shocked.

"No, I just-" Alvin was then hit with Agria's fireball.

Leia stepped in front of Alvin. "Agria! Why are you doing this?"

"Put a sock in it!" Agria yelled at her. "Clean out that earwax cause I'm only going to say this once. I won't go against His Highness! I know you're with me on this! We got no where else to turn!"

"Yes, you're right," Presa sighed taking out her book. "When everyone else treated us like scum, he took us in. He allowed us by his side. Isn't that right, Achlys?" But I didn't say anything.

"Presa...," Alvin whispered.

"I'm sorry, Al, Achlys," Presa nodded her head to me. "But not even you can get passed us!"

"Very well," I unsheathed my blade and readied my first attack.

"Achlys! Are you really going to fight your friends?" Teepo asked, saddened by my actions.

"I am," I told the puppet. "However, Presa always wanted a rematch. Isn't that right?"

Presa gave a small grin and started casting an arte. "That's right and I'll be victorious this time. Blue sphere!"

It was actually quite a hard battle. Alvin kept trying to link with me, but I would immediately break the link. Everyone else was willing to link with him, but I wasn't. It was hard fighting with him again. I had just gotten through so much pain because of him and now, the pain was back and I had to face it. However, that didn't impact my strength and whatever mentality I had built up over the past weeks of training with Wingul.

"Look up towards the heavens and let them smite you! Heavenly smite!" Black bolts bombarded the field, making both Agria and Presa stagger. Once the bolts were done, a black dome formed around them and blew itself up. Agria and Presa stumbled back and fell to their knees. I sheathed my sword and looked down to the ground, making sure to avert people's gazes.

"Al...," Presa wheezed. "I'm glad we could be together again, even if it was only for a little while."

"Presa... Presa, I...," Alvin couldn't say anything.

"I'm happy for you, Al. Open your eyes. Now, you've found your place, as well," Presa winced.

The cliff started to shake and the ground beneath Agria and Presa started to crumble. Realizing that Presa was going to die, I pushed pass the people in my way and jumped over the broken edge, catching Presa's wrist with one hand and the edge of the cliff with my other.

"I've got you Presa!" I shouted and tried to lift her to the edge, but I was trembling.

"You'll fall too, Achlys," She warned me.

"Don't you dare let go!" Tears were now developing in my eyes. I could hear two voices screaming my name, but all my attention was focused on Presa.

"Promise me," Presa smiled weakly. "Promise me that you'll take care of Al. He still loves you."

"Presa, hold on!" The tears were now streaming down my face.

"Promise me," Presa broke her wrist away from my grip and fell to her death.

"Presa!" I screamed, watching as my great friend disappeared from view and my life forever.

I put my other hand on the cliff and pulled myself up, staying on my hands and knees. Next to me was a shocked and just as upset as I was Alvin. Eh, maybe. I wasn't sure, but I didn't care. I would never see my friend again. I think this was all my fault. I saw Jude's boots walk up next to Alvin on the other side.

"What will you do now, Alvin?" Jude asked.

"I don't know. What's it to you?" Alvin mumbled, obviously frustrated.

"Come with us," Jude replied.

"R-Really?" Alvin babbled.

"Yeah, I mean, if it's alright with Achlys."

I stood up and wiped the tears from my face. I turned away from Jude and Alvin, and looked down towards the ground, clenching my fists. "I don't give a _shit_ what he does. I don't give a _shit_ what you do. I don't give a _shit_ what anyone does! You can come with me if you want, but don't get in my way!" I trudged up to the portal and jumped in. Waiting for them there.

I would wait for them for just a few minutes. I would go without them if I must. Actually, I would rather go without them since I would probably be fighting Maxwell. I was the only one actually fit to fight him. Not because of Wingul's training, but rather because I was a Great Spirit. I didn't have to wait long before the whole group showed up, even Alvin.

"Why is it so dark?" Elize shuddered, hugging Teepo tight.

"I don't know," Jude replied, turning to me. "Can you lead the way."

"I guess so," I grumbled and started to lead the way.

"I wonder where Wingul is," Leia tried to break the tension between me and everyone else. "We didn't see him anywhere on the hallowmount."

"He's probably in here somewhere," I mumbled just as the area grew bright.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Teepo cooed.

"This is only the bridge to the spirit realm? The spirit realm must sure be a sight," Rowan hummed.

"I wouldn't know," I murmured. "I haven't been there in 2,000 years."

"If I may ask Achlys, why did you oppose the schism in the first place?" Rowan asked cautiously.

"The schism is composed of mana, as you know," I began to explain. "However, the amount of mana the schism requires is huge. Instead of pouring all that mana into helping the humans, Maxwell chose to make a new world. He could have helped Elympios, but no. He decided to waste his mana. He decided to waste part of my mana as well."

"Wait, he took some of your mana to create the schism that you opposed?" Leia chided. "That's insulting."

"That's Maxwell," I countered.

"So, he banished you from the spirit realm for wanting to help humans?" Alvin finally pipped up and I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"He believes that I had betrayed him for not obeying."

That shut him right up. Yeah, I thought so. I couldn't help but still feel something for him though. Presa's words filled my head. 'Take care of Al. He still loves you.' How could I take care of a man that _put a gun to my head?_ How could a man that _put a gun to my head_ still love me? But, the real question was, why was I _still in love_ with the man that _put a gun to my head?_ I didn't understand. Fucking humans. Their feelings were just frustrating and confusing.

We all jumped down the final jump to a large, sun filled area with decorations that looked kind of like pocket watches all around us. I could hear Leia, Elize, and Teepo 'oh' and 'ah' as they admired the area. I took a step forward, waiting for Maxwell to show himself.

"So Achlys, you do come after all and you bring _humans_ with you as well."

"Who's there?" Leia exclaimed as we all turned to look in the direction of the voice.

"Of course I came Maxwell," I made my way through the group to stand in the front. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Sarcastic as usual, you old spirit," Maxwell shook his head. "Why have you come?"

"You know why _I_ have come," I told him.

Instead of acknowledging what I said, he looked behind me at the group. "Are these the humans that led Milla astray?"

"Led Milla astray?" Jude questioned, taking a step forward, but I held my hand in front of him to stop him.

"Destroy the schism, Maxwell."

He sighed and pushed up his glasses. "Haven't you learned from the _last_ two times that you have asked me?"

"I'm not asking you. I'm _demanding_ that you to destroy the schism," I grunted and narrowed my eyes.

" _No_ ," He hissed. "Spyrixes are already ramped in Elympios. They do not belong in Reize Maxia!"

"Maxwell is supposed to protect humans and spirits alike. Are Elympions not humans?" I was surprisingly calm. Last time, I was raging. "Or are they just monsters to you?"

"I will not destroy the schism!" Maxwell's voice boomed. "I should have killed you last time."

I sighed. "You do not deserve to be Maxwell."

"Will you challenge me then?" He asked, cracking his fingers.

I unsheathed my sword and took a few steps forward. "Yes, I will."

"Wait, Achlys-"

"Now is not the time Jude," I glanced back at him. "You'll have your chance to talk to Maxwell. Just, stay back."

"You are broken, old spirit," Maxwell's chair started to spew fire from the end. "Let me cure you of that!"

Of course, he didn't hold back like last time. He definitely wanted me dead. Sunburst, flame vanguard, then a pale judgement in a row. I was able to block or dodge his attacks, but I couldn't get a hit on him. I sent multiple dark beams at the old man. He didn't even need to attempt to block them. He just deflected them. I jumped over him to avoid his sonic breaker. "Five star!" Five black flamed daggers shot out at him, and again, he deflects them.

"Mystic flames!" Just like with Agria, a hole opened up beneath Maxwell and enveloped him in flames. I rushed up to him and jabbed my sword into the flames. However, this time, I felt something catch my blade and the second my blade was caught, pain shot through my whole arm and hand. I let go of my blade, screaming in agony and stumbling backwards gripping my left arm. I couldn't move my arm nor my hand. It felt like my bones were completely shattered. My sword was hurled at me and landed right besides me.

"Why do you defend these humans?" Maxwell asked as the mystic flames dwindled down. "These people have already betrayed you. A human in this very area has betrayed you and you still fight for him. Why?"

"It's... It's not about me. Don't you get it?" I grimaced, tightening my grip on my broken arm.

"You are just like _her,"_ He sighed and put his arms up over his head. "Meteor storm!"

There was no avoiding this arte. This was it. Figures that it would end like this. There was so much more that I wanted to do. I wanted to make things right with Alvin. I wanted to see him happy again. I wanted to keep my promise to Presa. Guess I failed at that already. I closed my eyes and accepted my fate. Maybe if I died, Maxwell would be merciful towards Jude and the others. Maybe. I can hope, right?


	24. Chapter 24

Whimpering in severe pain, I laid on the floor unable to move. I was on the verge of unconsciousness, maybe even death. I didn't really care to be quite honest. Anything to bring this pain to an end would be good. My breathing was raspy and almost non-existent. I kept my eyes shut for fear of the brightness of the area putting me in even more pain.

"...Tell us... Milla...," I could barely make out some words let alone a full sentence. I couldn't even determine who's voice it was.

"We heard... Milla... bait..."

"...Why?"

"So... companions."

"Yes... together. She taught... think... power... must do."

Too bad I didn't learn any healing artes. That would have been great right about now. Even if it was just a little so that I could hear everything that was being said. I tried to get up one last time, but the pain was too much. Even moving one finger was enough to have me screaming.

"Destroy the schism!"

There was more to that sentence, but I couldn't make out anything. That had to be Jude. He was the only one after me that had the nerve to tell Maxwell that. If I wasn't in deep agony, I would be smiling right now. When I first started traveling with Jude and the others, I thought that Jude didn't know how to think for himself. I was wrong. Jude was his own person and he had thought things through. I thought that he could only follow, not lead. But again, I was wrong. Jude is Jude.

I didn't hear much after that, however. I heard a lot of yelling and Maxwell's booming voice, even though I couldn't make out any words. Eventually, I started to hear what sounded like fighting. Dammit Maxwell. How dare you hurt my friends in front of me. How dare you hurt the humans that Milla chose to protect. How dare you call yourself Maxwell!

I wanted to help. It was the least I could do, but I couldn't even cast an arte let alone get up and fight. I heard a couple of thumps and Maxwell's booming voice again. How many times can I fail in one day? I've failed my friends. I've failed Elympios. I've failed myself. How much longer until this pain kills me?

Right then, I felt a presence. It was a presence I haven't felt for a couple of weeks. Could it be? My body started to heal itself as if multiple spirits were healing me, not humans. I felt rejuvenated. I felt my energy and strength come back to me in full. I could even move my left arm and hand. This has to be the four, right? Once the healing had been done, I got to my feet and finally opened my eyes.

Milla had appeared and she was standing next to Jude with a glare at Maxwell. "Is it not Maxwell's mission to protect the future for all of us, both humans and spirits?"

"But, how could this be? Was this the four's doing?" Maxwell mumbled, more to himself than to us.

I picked up my sword from the ground and walked past Maxwell to Milla's side. "The mission of Maxwell _and_ the Great Spirits are to protect humans. Is that not the first thing you taught me? I've been going about protecting humans for 2,000 years while _you_ left their side!"

The four swirled around the rest of the group and created a healing circle. The four then came to Milla's side and appeared as their forms. I nodded to all of them. I haven't really seen them in years. It was refreshing to see them actually on my side this time.

"How dare you!" Maxwell yelled at them.

Milla pointed her sword at Maxwell, ready to fight. "Okay Jude. Let's go!"

"Prepare yourself, Maxwell!" I flung my arm down to my side and it started to glow with a black mist.

Bringing my hand to my shoulder, a dark hand shot up from the ground under Maxwell and grabbed him, disabling him for a while as the rest of the group could easily get a hit on him and be up close. He struggled to get out of my grip, trying to cast any and all of his artes. He finally broke free of my grip and sent those closest to him stumbling back.

"Meteor storm!" Maxwell threw up his hands and silver lighted meteors came storming down at us.

"Four!" I called and put my hand up towards the meteors, sending a black misty dome over us. The four did the same and it was just enough to defend us from that wrath. I put both my hands up and breathed in deeply. "Look to the heavens above and let them smite you! Heavenly smite!" And that was just enough to do it. Maxwell was launched from his chair and fell to the floor.

"Hey!" Leia jumped on to Milla's back and hugged her tightly.

"Milla!" Elize ran and hugged her around the waist.

"She's back! For real! For really real!" Teepo exclaimed as he nuzzled her breasts.

"I feel blessed to have lived long enough for this reunion. To think that we would meet again," Rowan choked back his tears.

"Hey! Let me in on this hug!" I pushed my way through Teepo and joined in hugging Milla. I had to say, I did miss her.

"This feels like a dream, but it's real. Isn't it?" Alvin mumbled, scratching at his head.

"Welcome back, Milla," Jude smiled his loving smile at her.

We all got off of Milla and she looked around the group. I could cry right about now, but there were things that had to be done. We turned back to the now floating, frustrated Maxwell. I made sure to sheath my sword to warn him this conversation was over. He needed to destroy the schism.

"Hey! Stay away from us! Or am I gonna have to finish you off myself?" Teepo shouted at the spirit.

"I do not understand," Maxwell muttered. "The Four... tell me, what is the meaning of this?"

"I could no longer stand idly by and let you continue with this folly," Efreet said as the Great Four appeared before him.

"Right, exactly," Sylph chimed in. "So, we decided to help Milla out and bring her to the spirit realm."

"How dare you! I gave no such order!" Maxwell growled at them.

"You still don't get it," I told him, taking a few steps from the group.

"Lord Maxwell, all people have hearts and minds, just the same as we do," Undine stated.

"You can't just treat them like tools, even if it does help save the world in the end!" Gnome pipped up.

"Maxwell," Milla began. "You may have been the one to give me my mission. Nevertheless, it was still my own mission."

"You exerted your own will," Maxwell breathed. "And that was a decision that came straight from your own heart."

"The world you created seems to serve no other purpose than to just exist," Jude interjected. "But what kind of life is that for its people? I... we all just want to live!"

Maxwell sighed. "I suppose this is why I could not understand your actions. Human hearts are truly complicated things. Perhaps, my ignoring that fact is what ultimately led my astray," He cleared his throat and faced me. "Great Spirit of Darkness, this is what you've been trying to tell me all along and yet, I banished you from the spirit realm and Elympios without thinking it through. For that, you have my deepest apologies."

A wide smile grew on my face. "I appreciate it, Maxwell."

"And for this, I shall dispel the schism."

"Are you serious?" Alvin and I asked together in complete shock.

"Maintaining the schism requires a tremendous amount of mana. Dispelling it shall disperse this energy into the world," Maxwell stated. "That should protect the world's spirits. At least, for a time anyway."

I could feel tears running down my cheeks. "For 2,000 years, I've dreamt of this day happening and now... it has finally come!"

Maxwell gave a little chuckle. "It shall grant us a reprieve of a few years. Possibly even a few decades at best."

"Thank you, Maxwell," Jude bowed his head.

Was this actually happening? Finally. Finally!

"So Maxwell, you would step down from your rightful place as this world's god?"

"Gaius?" Milla questioned.

"Answer me, Maxwell!" Gaius demanded.

"I have grown weary of constantly being at the mercy of human hearts," Maxwell claimed.

"If you wish to abdicate your throne as Reize Maxia's god, then I shall sit upon it in your stead," Gaius told him.

"No!" I exclaimed, stepping towards Gaius. "How dare you think that a human such as yourself can take over for Maxwell!"

"Achlys," Gaius shook his head. "I didn't actually believe Wingul when he told me that you had turned on me, after everything that you've been through."

"People do not earn my loyalty like that. You've must have realized that by now," I growled at the king.

"A mere human is not worthy to replace me as my equal!" Maxwell agreed.

"It is not about being worthy," Gaius informed him. "It is a question of being willing and able. If you cannot fulfill your obligations, then I certainly will."

"Not so fast," Milla interrupted. "I'm afraid that's not going to work for me either."

"It matters not. I don't need your approval," Gaius grunted.

The area started rumbling and the sky... broke into pieces. This power. I know it. The lance? But... how? A portal opened up and in came the lance and of course, Muzét. I should have known. She smiled her devilish smile and giggled at seeing Maxwell and our group. I should have killed her when I had the chance.

"What choice did I have?" Muzét asked. "After all, you refuse to tell me what I should do now, didn't you?" She cocked her head and giggled again.

"Muzét, have you lost your mind!" Maxwell exclaimed.

"I cannot allow you to destroy the schism!" Muzét cried.

"Maxwell, you will serve as the cornerstone of your own world," Gaius explained.

"No! I will not allow you to do this!" I shouted and started casting an arte, but Muzét was able to dispel my arte.

"Nuh-uh," She winked and wagged her finger at me. "I can't let you do that."

Muzét then flew down and pushed Maxwell towards the lance. A purple light trapped him against the opening of the lance. And there goes one more failure to my list.

"It is my mission to protect the schism. Mine! Mine! Mine!" Muzét screamed.

"Release me right now!" Maxwell exclaimed. "That is an order!"

"I'm afraid it's too late. You're always too late!" She laughed maniacally as the lance opened and started sucking the mana from Maxwell.

"Stop this!" I yelled.

"I thought that you would understand, Achlys," Gaius remarked. "After the Elympions betrayed you with the Otherworld Reactor Plan. After Alvin betrayed you. Do you not remember that?" I gritted my teeth as Muzét flew to him and opened a portal within her chest. Sticking his hand in, Gaius took out a blue glowing sword. "Behold, Muzét's true power: a sword that can slice through space and time!"

"I don't expect we'll meet again. Farewell, my sister," Muzét nodded her head to Milla.

"You can't be serious!" Milla exclaimed.

"Why are you doing this? Gaius!" Jude questioned.

"For the sake of those who were killed! I will go to Elympios!" Gaius told him.

"I will not let you! It is my duty to protect the people of Elympios!" I shouted.

Muzét giggled. "I'm afraid you don't have an opinion in this."

"You shall return to Reize Maxia, where you cannot interfere!" Gaius flung the sword across his chest and created a portal to Reize Maxia behind us that was sucking us in.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Alvin yelled.

I stuck my sword into the ground to help, but it wasn't any good. The portal was too strong. Elize flew towards the portal, but Alvin was able to catch her. I couldn't do anything to stop this. I felt completely useless. Another portal suddenly opened up closer to us. Probably opened by Maxwell. The power of this portal was stronger then the Reize Maxia one and was sucking us in faster.

"Time to go!" I took my sword out of the ground and proceeded to be taken by the portal.


	25. Chapter 25

"Ugh, my head," I groaned, rubbing my temples.

"So, you're the first one up, Lady of the Night."

My eyes shot open and I sat up, hurting my head even more in the process. "Huh?" I seemed to be in a little apartment. I was on the couch with Alvin and Rowan on the floor and Elize on the chair. A man, who looked like a scientist, was smiling at me. "Where are we? Who are you? What happened?"

"My my, so many questions from the Lady of the Night," The man chuckled. "My name is Balan. I'm Alvin's cousin. You're in Trigleph."

"Trigleph? You mean..."

"Yes, you're in Elympios."

"The portal Maxwell made... it must have sent us here," I threw my legs over the edge of the couch. "It's been _500 years_."

"Would you like something to eat or a drink?" Balan asked me.

"Water would be great," I sighed, looking at my friends who were still unconscious. "How did you know that I was the Lady of the night?"

"I could feel the mana that you gave off. I have never felt so much mana in my life. I knew it had to be you," Balan took out a glass and started to fill it. "I don't know what happened exactly," Balan began, putting the glass of water in my hand. "But I found you guys at the end of the Ruselle Highroad."

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked, drinking the water all at once and placing the empty cup on the table in front of me.

"Just a few hours. I'm surprised that no one else is up," Balan answered.

I got up from my spot on the couch and walked towards the door. "Do you mind if I go out for a bit? I'll just be down the hall."

"Of course! It's no problem at all!" Balan bowed his head and I closed the door behind me.

Elympios looked worse then it ever has. Just from looking out the 2nd story window of the complex, I saw no signs of spirits or nature at all. I didn't realize how bad it had become. 500 years seems like a couple of days to spirits. I know that it's not the same to humans, but... I thought that they would be on the verge of a solution. I guess not. I watched down below as the children played on the grassless playground. They were so innocent yet, Gaius thinks that they were all guilty.

"Hey."

I jumped and turned around. "Oh... hey Alvin."

We stood silent for a while and this time... it was an awkward silence. I wonder what he was going to say. I wonder what he wanted. Was it because he was home that he thought he could just apologize and think everything he did was okay? He better not think that. I pursed my lips and lightly banged my heel against the wall, waiting for him to say something. I crossed my arms, glaring at him. What the _hell_ did he want already?

"That necklace is pretty," Alvin finally spoke, rubbing the back of his head. "It looks really good on you."

"Thanks...," Was that _really_ all he could say?

"Achlys... I-I'm sorry. I wasn't myself," And there it is. Alvin took a couple of steps towards me, but stopped when I turned my head away. "I was lost. I thought... I thought I didn't have anyone. My mom, my uncle, and then Milla. A part of me knew that Muzét was going to kill me even if I killed you and the rest of them off and honestly, I would have taken that. I just... didn't care anymore."

"You thought you didn't have anyone?" I looked to the floor and put my clenched fist to my chest. "Then... what have I been to you all this time?"

"Huh?" He seemed taken aback by my question. "Achlys, you... I was..."

"What have I been to you all this time? You didn't _have_ anyone? Oh! I'm sorry! I must have misinterpreted all the pleasantries, dates, and especially the sex. I'm _so_ sorry that I wasn't someone who you could depend on. I'm _so_ sorry that I misinterpreted what I thought we were-"

"Achlys-"

"Let me finish!" I was crying at this point. Gritted teeth, clenched fists to my side and my eyes shut tightly with tears still escaping. "I'm sorry that I thought that I could be with you. I'm s-sorry that I fell f-for you. I'm sorry th-that you couldn't s-see how much I l-love you and care for you... I'm sorry that y-you couldn't see how important you are t-to me. You told me that _I_ was i-important to you. Was that just a lie?"

"Achlys, listen. I-"

"No, I'm done," I wiped a couple of tears away and pushed past him to the elevator. I tried to hold back my tears as I walked throughout the apartment complex, heading to the exit. I just wanted to be left alone for once. It's like Fennmont all over again. Maybe I should just stick to being a spirit and not interacting with humans. The human heart and mind are so complex and complicated. I didn't know what I was feeling half the time. I didn't understand what the others were feeling most of the time. I just can't deal with humans anymore. I should have never gotten involved with love at all.

Why did Alvin think that that was such a good idea to say? Why did he think that that would make me forgive him? Why did he think that that would help his cause? I just don't know. It feels like I don't even know Alvin anymore. He's just some stranger now. A really attractive stranger, but still a stranger. He hurt me so much, yet why did I still love him? I just didn't know that either.

I rushed to the docks and broke down in a pile of crates at the end of the pier. Oh darkness, I felt like complete _shit_. Crying actually made me feel better. Funny how the human body works. I guess you learn something new everyday.

"Hey! Whatcha doing' here by yourself?"

"Huh?" I wiped my eyes clear of the tears and looked in the direction of the voice. "Oh! Hey, Sylph, Undine, Gnome, Efreet. W-What are you d-d-doing here? Are the o-others with you?"

"They're having a look around town. They'll probably be here in a bit," Sylph replied.

"We noticed that you were gone," Gnome added. "We wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Efreet crossed his arms and grunted. "We heard you yelling."

Undine floated down to my side and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Is something the matter, dark spirit?"

I laid down on the ground with my knees bent and my arms out to the side. "I hate the human heart. I hate human emotions."

"Is this about that Alvin guy?" Sylph huffed and blew a few pieces of hair out of my face.

I nodded and sighed. "I just... gah! I don't know. Did I not mean anything to him? Was I just convenient? How could he say that he had no one when he had me? I don't understand."

"Humans say dumbass things all the time," Sylph snorted.

"Maybe he didn't mean to say it like that?" Gnome pondered.

"Or he could have meant it another way," Undine added.

I covered my face with both hands. "Ugh! I don't know what to do, think, say, or feel!"

"I don't think he meant to hurt you, Great Spirit," Efreet stated. "I don't think he meant it in the way that you interpreted it."

"Oh, so again I misinterpret things," I laughed at myself and put my arms out to the side again.

"As a spirit, you're not going to ever fully understand humans. I don't even think humans understand themselves sometimes," Undine giggled.

Gnome twirled around in the air. "If you really want to understand what he was trying to say, I think you should talk to him again."

"And don't run off this time," Sylph wagged his finger at me.

"Efreet! Sylph!" We could hear Milla's voice ring throughout the city.

"Would you like some help up?" Undine asked, giving me her hand.

I took it and got up from the ground. I guess the Four were right. I must have misinterpreted what he was trying to say before. I didn't really know if he would want to talk to me after I yelled at him and then proceeded to storm off. When would we get the chance to talk anyway? Everyone, besides Alvin, were probably trying to figure out how to get back to Reize Maxia. I should be trying as well. That's the least I could do for these people that have been nice enough to even consider me their friend after finding out that I was the head of Exodus.

"There you guys are! Can you warn me when you're just going to leave next time?" Milla and the others came running up to us.

"Sorry Milla. We were just catching up with our old friend," Sylph explained.

"Yeah!" Gnome wrapped his... I guess ears around my neck. "I missed my little duckling."

"Little duckling?" I blinked at him.

"That's your nickname!" Gnome clarified.

"Little duckling! Little duckling! Achlys is a little duckling!" Teepo sang, dancing around Elize.

"Great," I put my hand to my head and sighed.

Undine giggled at the puppet. "The puppet is quite enthusiastic about your nickname."

"This is the first time Gnome has informed of this so called nickname," I mumbled, crossing my arms and putting most of my weight on one leg. "And I wouldn't compare the Great Spirit of Darkness to a duckling."

"It's because you're as adorable as a duckling!" Gnome exclaimed as the rest of the Great Spirits joined the hug.

"Our little duckling!" They all cheered.

"Oh darkness," I muttered with 'save me' written all over my face.

"Okay you four, I think that's enough teasing the little duckling for today," Milla giggled with her arms crossed.

I frowned at Milla as the Four disappeared. "You too?"

"Let's all go back to Balan's," Alvin suggested. "I bet he's got dinner ready."

Milla started to drool and her stomach growled. "Dinner sounds good right now."

"You guys go ahead," I waved my hand at them and turned to face the ocean. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

We both walked away from each other and I sat down at the edge of the pier. The water was very low tide, but I swung my feet anyway as if I was lightly kicking at the water. The Four actually made me feel much better. My heart felt a bit lighter and I didn't feel like terribly sobbing anymore. However, I felt more nervous than I was before. I don't know if he'll talk to me. I don't know how to approach him. I don't know what I should say and I don't know if he'll even accept my apology. I said such horrible things. Heh, and I'm the one that loves him. What a horrible person I must be.

"Mind if I join you?"

I glanced behind me and immediately cheered up. Well, that was quick. "Go ahead."

Alvin sat at the edge of the pier a few feet away from me. We sat in silence for a long time, just watching the sun slowly set. Should I say something first? I guess so, right? It's only fair since I kind of screamed at him and then stormed off.

"I'm sorry about how I acted before," I whispered, hugging my knees to my chest. "I was in the wrong to not listen to you. I was pissed off, but that doesn't excuse the way I acted."

"You kind of blew me away with how you yelled at me. I was honestly not expecting that," Alvin chuckled nervously. "After almost killing everyone, Jude knocked a lot of sense into me, literally. He kicked my ass. I felt horrible for what I did to you. For what I did to everyone," He leaned his arms on his thighs and slouched. "You _are_ important to me. I just didn't realize what I had until I lost it."

I sighed and laid down on the ground with my legs over the pier. "It just hurt so much. I wasn't myself for a _long_ time. I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. I wouldn't go out. I cut my hair, which I'm regretting because now I can't braid my hair like I used to. I eventually started to feel like myself after Wingul whipped me back into shape, but then seeing you on the summit brought back all the memories that I had been suppressing. Then, Agria and Presa... it just felt like everything was going wrong all over again. I took it out on you and it was wrong. I just... I-I just...," I sat up and looked down at the glimmering water. "I just want you back Alvin. This time, with no secrets, no regrets, and no more lies. I don't even know if I had you-"

A hand on my chin and lips on mine cut the rest of my sentence off. The kiss was gentle and soft, not like the kisses we exchanged in the heat of the moment. This kiss was loving and passionate. I cupped his face and leaned into the kiss. I missed this. I missed him. He broke away from the kiss and put his forehead against mine.

"I'd like that too," Alvin gave me a wink and his signature smirk.

"There's just one thing," I whispered. "I want to start over again. From scratch and you have to actually _act_ like a boyfriend."

"Fair enough," He replied. Then, I saw a thought cross his mind. "Hey, does this mean I can call you little-"

"No, not at all."

* * *

 **Surprise! You get 2 chapters today because I honestly _hated_ the chapter that I just posted and I actually like this one so, yay for 2 updates in one day!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Twenty... Twenty-one...," I breathed deeply in and out, doing my daily pushups. I had gotten into the habit of them during my stay in Fennmont. I usually did them with Wingul in the morning since we... kind of slept together every night and he was kind enough to stay with me until morning. I don't think he cared for cuddling, but he allowed me to do it nonetheless. However, no matter how happy Wingul made me over those two weeks, I still didn't love him like I did Alvin.

"Little duckling!" Teepo squealed and jumped on to my back. "Come on Elize! Get on!"

"Oh, uh...," I wheezed as Elize also sat on my back. I mean, I guess the extra weight was good for me. I could deal.

"Hey Leia! Wanna join?" Teepo asked the girl that had just come into the living room.

"Wait, hold up!"

"Sure!" Leia cheered and joined Elize and Teepo on my back.

I collapsed to the ground, out of breath. Leia wasn't that much heavier than Elize but I couldn't really take the weight. I tried shifting my own weight around and tried getting back to my pushups, but I couldn't. I was really straining myself trying to do this.

"Come on, Achlys," Milla stood in front of me with arms crossed. "Ten pushups with the three of them and you can stop."

"But, I-"

"Ten."

"Oh darkness," I grunted and was able to eventually do one.

"Nine more Achlys," Rowan chuckled, sipping at his tea.

"You people are more into torture than Wingul," I grumbled and managed a second pushup.

"Wow, that's harsh," Alvin laughed.

"Can we please... stop...," I whimpered. My arms were shaking and I could barely do a third.

"Alright, alright," Milla giggled and gestured for Elize, Leia, and Teepo to get off.

"I thought featherneck made you stronger!" Teepo exclaimed.

"Well," I took a deep breath and rolled over on to my back. "If you had seen me after the first week of being in Fennmont, you would think that he did a really good job."

"Ah yes, Gaius had mentioned something about how you were after the Zenethra," Milla said, putting her hand to her chin. "What was that all about?"

I sat up with my knees bent. "Uh, I'd rather not talk about it, if that's alright."

"I've read that if there's something bothering you then you should talk about it," She stated.

"It's not that it's bothering me. It's just not something I want to talk about," I mumbled, rubbing my wrist.

"Where'd ya' get that necklace?" Alvin asked, quickly changing the topic. Although, this topic wasn't one that I wanted to talk about either.

"Oh! Yes. I got it in Fennmont," I smiled, gently taking hold of it.

"That sure looks expensive!" Teepo blurted.

"Yeah, uh...," I felt my face flush and I scratched the back of my head. "I guess..."

"You mean to say, you don't actually know?" Milla asked.

"Can we please hop off this subject?" I asked in return.

"Okay, well then, what is direct-tethering? You said that you would tell me after Gilland was... taken care of, but we never got a chance," Jude sat down on the couch next to Alvin.

"Uh, well... I don't think it's something appropriate for Elize."

"Don't be silly Achlys!" Teepo shouted. "Elize is mature! More mature than Alvin!"

"No, I agree with Achlys," Milla interrupted. "Come on Elize. Let's go to the playground. I'll push you on the swing if you want."

Elize sighed and hopped off the chair. "Okay."

Elize took her time brushing out her hair and getting her shoes on. I wouldn't actually start my explanation until she and Teepo had left. If she wanted to know after a few years then yeah, I would tell her, but not now. Let her enjoy things while she is innocent. Once Milla shut the door behind her, I started. "Direct-tethering is like sex between a human and a spirit."

"What!" Jude yelled, jumping up from his seat while Alvin couldn't help but laugh.

"And that's why I was surprised when you direct-tethered with Muzét," I smirked and got up off the floor. "It's not exactly like offering your mana to lesser spirits. Direct-tethering is very sacred. It gives us such immense power too. Although, the human doesn't really feel anything more then just a slight sensation of euphoria while the spirit has the equivalent of a human-"

"I don't think I need to hear the rest!" Jude exclaimed, hurrying out of the apartment.

"Oh my," I put my hands on my cheeks and looked down with a grin. "Did I embarrass him? I didn't mean to."

Rowan laughed and put his hand on my shoulder. "Maybe we should follow Jude's example and go outside for a nice walk around town. I wouldn't mind looking around again."

Alvin got up from his spot and stretched his arms up to the ceiling, almost touching it. I couldn't help but admire him as he put on his scarf and jacket. Rowan and Leia got their shoes on and walked out of the apartment before us. Rowan held the door open for me, but I waved a hand at him dismissively. He tilted his head in a bit of confusion, but then winked and closed the door.

"Let me just get my sword and-" Alvin put his finger to my lips.

"Why don't we stay here?" He asked with his signature smirk on his face. "Nobody is here and Balan isn't going to be home for a couple of hours."

I sighed and pursed my lips. "Alvin, I-I want to take this slow. I want to do this right. I don't want to get hurt again."

He lifted my chin up a bit and kissed me lightly. "Okay. I can do that. It's only fair."

Alvin took my hand in his and pulled me out the door to the playground where everyone was. I was blushing furiously. Alvin has never held my hand, especially in front of people. Especially in front of the group. I... I liked it. From my understanding of human relationships, it was a real boyfriend and girlfriend thing to do. I'm glad that we had finally established what we were to each other. Even if we had started over again and were taking everything slow.

"Are you done with your grown up talk?" Teepo huffed, pointing his head up to the sky.

"We are!" Leia giggled looking at Jude's flustered face. She took Elize's hand and smiled. "Come on. We're all going for a walk."

"Where would you all like to go?" Alvin asked. "I can show you where anything is."

"I'd like to see this train station," Rowan mentioned. "I find it fascinating how large metal cars are able to move quickly from one town to another. Is it like the slidecars in Kanbalar?"

"Not exactly," Alvin shrugged with one shoulder. "Come on. I'll show you."

Alvin took the lead, letting go of my hand. I didn't want him to let go, but whenever he took the lead, I could never actually keep up with him. He takes way too big of a stride when he leads. I always trailed behind the group. I don't mind really. It's just that I want... to hold his hand. It makes my heart flutter and I really enjoy that feeling. It also... what do humans call it? Makes me feel like I have butterflies in my stomach? Is that the correct phrase? I don't know. I surely wasn't about to ask the group. Knowing them, they would definitely poke fun at me and possibly Alvin.

"Woah!" Teepo exclaimed. "What's that big building?"

"That's spirius corp.," Alvin replied. "They're a big corporation that deals with a lot of things in Elympios."

As I was looking at this massive building, I smashed into someone. I looked in front of me and all these papers were falling to the ground. "Oh my darkness! I'm sorry!"

"No, no, it's perfectly fine," The man chuckled as we both bent down to pick up the papers.

"I should really watch where I'm going. It's my fault," I reiterated.

I handed the man the papers that I had picked up and neatly stacked. The man looked like he was in his early 30's with glasses, blonde hair, and a white coat like he was a scientists or a director. He smiled at me and took his papers from my hands.

"My name is Julius."

"I'm Achlys," I told him.

"Oh, the Lady of the night," We both stood up and he bowed his head. "I'm honored to meet you. For a while, we in Elympios thought that you were just a mere legend."

"It certainly seems that way," I looked down at my feet and pursed my lips.

"Well, you certainly are as beautiful as the legends say," He smirked and I couldn't help but blush with a semi-shocked face.

"Come on Achlys!" Leia yelled to me.

I walked passed Julius and turned around, walking backwards. "I have to get going. It was a pleasure to meet you, Julius."

"The pleasure was all mine," He winked and turned around.

"What was that all about?" Jude asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I think I just got... what do you humans say? Hit on?"

"What?" Alvin asked sternly, crossing his arms. "By who?"

"That guy I accidentally bumped into," I pointed my thumb behind me.

Alvin stared at the guys back as he walked away from us. If he was Efreet, he would definitely burned a hole right into his back. Hopefully, I wouldn't see Julius again. Only for his sake. Alvin shouldn't be worried though. He had my heart. Even after my time with Wingul. Rowan and Leia tried to suppress their laughs, but they were unsuccessful.

"Looks like someone is protective of a certain spirit," Rowan gave Alvin a wink.

"Well, uh...," Alvin and I blushed, and he rubbed the back of his head. "O-Of course! She's... she's," Alvin looked at me and shrugged, finally giving in. "She's my girlfriend."

"Finally!" Leia shouted with her hands in the air.

"Huh?" I tilted my head and put one hand on my hip.

"Leia and Rowan were both routing for you two," Jude grinned. "Even after everything, you two just couldn't stay away from each other. It's as if you two were meant for each other."

"Oh!" I couldn't help but hide my cheeks. "Well... I never thought of it like that. I just, well..."

"I've never seen you so flushed before, Achlys," Milla confessed. "I must say, it's kind of cute. I can see why Alvin adores you so much."

"I understand why the Four call you little duckling!" Teepo squealed, floating in circles around my head.

"Alright, Alright," Alvin interjected their teasing. "Let's stop teasing the little duckling and get something to eat at the café. It's right over there."

"Oh, yes!" Milla rubbed her hands together and started to the café.

"Is the food here just like the food in Reize Maxia?" Elize asked.

"Pretty much," Alvin answered her. "Although, I think it's a little bit better."

"Oh, what should I get?" Milla questioned, looking at the menu in front of her.

Elize pointed to the menu with a beaming smile. "They have spicy chicken rolls!"

"Oh! We'll have that!" Teepo cheered.

"I just want a normal sandwich," Alvin exasperated. "No more of this weird food you all like."

Rowan hummed, stroking his beard. "A soba omelette sounds good to me."

"Oh! I think I'll have the same Rowan!" Leia jumped up and down excitedly.

"I think I just want a fruit salad," Jude said. "I don't want to feel heavy."

"That leaves the two spirits," Alvin grinned, putting his arm around my waist. "What are you guys getting?"

"Tofu miso soup!" Milla and I exclaimed.

"Great minds think alike," Rowan laughed.

"Have a seat and we'll bring you your food once it's ready," The girl behind the counter smiled as she took our gald.

Elize picked out a table for all of us, sitting down at the head of it and Teepo plopping down in her lap. Alvin sat down next to her, but she just turned her head away. I knew how she felt, but Alvin just wanted to be friends again and I think he sees her almost as a daughter or at least a little sister. Whenever he would talk about her, he would call her princess and I just thought that was adorable. I sat down next to Alvin, Leia next to me, Rowan, Jude and then finally Milla.

"Did you hear about the Svent family?" A lady at another table said.

"Yeah, they finally decided on a new patriarch," Another lady replied.

"After the last one and his family died in that horrible boat accident, they've been fighting nonstop," The first lady mumbled.

"What a tragedy that was, but I'm glad that they finally came together and decided."

"Svent? Hey, wait! Alvin-"

"That's right kid. That's my family. We're pretty famous around Elympios" Alvin gave Jude his lousy salute. "It's good to hear that they've managed to get along just long enough to pick a new patriarch."

"You mean, you're not going to go home?" Leia asked.

Alvin shook his head and proceeded to run his fingers through his hair. "I've been away for too long to rejoin the noble elite, don't ya' think?"

"Wouldn't your family be glad to see you?" Milla questioned, tilting her head.

Alvin shrugged. "Most likely not, but I don't mind."

"You always have Balan!" Teepo blurted.

"That I do, Spud," Alvin laughed weakly. "Ah man, he has so many embarrassing stories about me when I was younger."

"Oh really? Now, I'm curious," I grinned as our food arrived.

"You are not going anywhere _near_ Balan when he decides that it's time to tell embarrassing stories about me," Alvin smirked and poked me in the ribs, tickling me a bit.

"Now I'm even more interested."

"I myself am interested in Balan's stories," Milla hummed.

"I think we all are!" Leia laughed with a forkful of her food almost to her mouth.

"Oh hey! I bet Achlys' brother has lots of embarrassing stories about her!" Teepo exclaimed.

"Yes, and thankfully, you'll never meet him. Well, I don't think you'll ever meet him," I smiled. I was actually pretty thankful that my brother hated humans for once.

"Ah yes. I remember you saying something about your brother hating humans," Rowan recalled.

"He must not have liked when you went to live with humans," Jude hypothesized.

"Heh, no he did not," I replied and finished my soup. "But, I don't mind. I have you guys and that's all that matters right now."

"Aw! Little duckling!" And then I was engulfed in Teepo's mouth.

While Alvin and I were trying to pry Teepo off, I realized how much I actually missed my brother. Even if he was a jerk. We had so many fun times up in the spirit world. We would get on Maxwell's nerves so much when we were younger. I missed that. But, that was the past. I had my friends and Alvin who cared, and loved me. I didn't need my brother.

"Oh, sweetheart," A heard a lady say to someone back behind me. "You know that nature doesn't grow here."

"B-But the Lady of the night gives mana to Elympios!" The little boy cried. "It's gonna make my flower grow!"

"Oh child," The lady sighed. "The Lady of the night is just something that gives us hope and nothing more."

"Wow, the faith here has really gotten bad, hasn't it?" Leia mumbled.

"500 years can do a lot to people," I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms. "I might as _well_ be a myth."

I glanced over at the child who was now wiping away at his tears in front of a tiny flower pot. The flower was withered with no hint of life at all. The leaves were brown and crinkly. The stem was tan and looked like a stick. There were no petals anywhere. Not even on the soil, which itself looked like it hadn't been watered or fed for months. I closed my eyes and focused my mana on the plant and the soil. I opened my eyes when I heard a small squeal of joy come from the child. He had a beaming smile on his face and his eyes had lit up. The plant didn't have petals on it, however it was green and healthy looking, and the soil was a dark, moist color.

The child looked around and met my gaze. His smile grew wider once he processed what I had done and who I was. I winked at him and put my finger to my lips as if to say 'hush hush'. The boy returned both the wink and the gesture, and walked off proudly with his healthy, green plant. I cleared my throat, fixed my corset a bit, and stood up from my seat.

"Shall we get going?"

* * *

We were heading back to Balan's after a pretty eventful day. Everyone was exhausted from walking around the city and checking out all the shops, and new places. Even Milla was intrigued. We had gotten dinner at the same café as we had gotten an early lunch from. Most of us had the same thing except Milla and I. We both had the beef bowl instead. During dinner, Elize could not stop talking! It was adorable! Teepo couldn't stop talking either, but that's Teepo. He always talked. Elize on the other hand didn't really talk, but I guess she loved seeing a new world and finding things to talk about. Alvin was particularly interested in listening to what she had to say. I find it really cute when he does that.

"Alvin?" I mumbled, pulling on his arm before he could get into Balan's apartment. "Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Is something wrong?" He asked, making sure that the door closed behind Jude.

"Can we talk on the pier?" I kept my head down, but my eyes were gazing up at him.

Alvin shrugged. "I guess we can."

I held my hands together in front of me as we walked side by side. My heart was racing and I started to sweat. I was rubbing my hands together involuntarily, making them sweat even more. My head pounded with thoughts of what I was going to say and the multiple ways of how he would react. When I found a way to say what was on my mind that I liked, I made sure to rehearse them over and over again so that I wouldn't mess up when I was actually saying them. Once we stepped on the pier, I stopped and looked down at my feet, gritting my teeth.

"What did you want to talk about?" Alvin spoke up.

"I-It's about my necklace," I muttered, bringing my hand to it. "I said that I didn't want anymore secrets between us and I don't, so," I turned around and chewed at my inner cheek. "Wingul gave it to me while I was in Fennmont."

Alvin sighed and crossed his arms, putting most of his weight on one leg. "I figured as much."

"Huh?" My eyebrows furrowed and I tilted my head.

"When you didn't want to talk about it to the others, I knew then that it was from Wingul," He explained, turning his head down to the right. "Why else wouldn't you tell them who gave it to you?"

I pursed my lips, trying to think of what I wanted to say next. "Would... would you mind if I still wore it?" I took a step back and scratched the back of my head. "I really like it."

He put his arms to his sides and nodded. "Of course you can. I don't mind," Fixing his scarf uneasily, he cleared his throat. I knew he was about to say something that I didn't want to hear. "Just answer me this. Did you sleep with him?"

I inhaled sharply and averted his gaze. "I...," I shut my eyes tight and nodded. "Yes, I did. I... I have no excuse for my actions. I just thought-" I shook my head. "No. No excuses."

"You don't need an excuse," Alvin took a step forward, rubbing his neck. "I fucked up. I can only imagine how you felt and Wingul was there for you. I wasn't," He kicked a pebble on the ground and gritted his teeth. "All I know how to do it fuck up. You are so important to me yet, I almost killed you. You were the last person I had. Presa... Presa found me and took care of me after Jude beat my ass, and she told me all about how you were doing. How you were taking it. I felt _horrible_ ," He plopped himself down on the ground against a post with his knees bent. "I _still_ feel horrible. I don't deserve anything from you. You would have been better off with Wingul."

I sat on my knees in front of him with a stern look. "Hey! That's enough!" The volume of my voice made him jump a bit and look me dead in the eyes. "Wingul did make me happy, yes. However, he didn't make me as happy as much as you do," My face relaxed and I put a hand on his knee. "After everything you did, I still thought about you. I still had feelings and cared for you. On the outside, I truly wanted to be mad at you and I thought I was, but I knew that there were factors that contributed to what you did. Factors that, as a spirit, I just don't understand."

Alvin pushed a stray hair behind my ear. "I suppose I'm the one that caused you to cut your hair."

I sat back on my feet and gazed down. "Well, I felt like a different person and I was not in my right mind when I did it. It'll grow back."

Leaning towards me, he gathered up pieces of my hair in both hands and started to twist and turn it. Was he trying to _braid_ it? Alvin licked his lips, concentrating on the braiding. Just seeing him try made my heart flutter. "I don't think I'll be able to tie them around my head like I used to."

"It'll just be up higher. That's all," He said, giving me the first completed braid.

"Did Elize teach you how to braid?" I asked him with a slight giggle at the end.

"Actually, I used to braid my mom's hair all the time for her."

My smile faded and my gaze shifted downwards. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked. His voice sounding hoarse like he was holding back tears.

"About your mother," I whispered, scratching at a semi-healed cut. "If I had known that Leticia was from Elympios. If I had known that she was your mother. If I had actually known anything about her. I could have... I would have," I sighed and a tear escaped my eye. "This whole thing is my fault. It's all my fault."

Alvin took the other braid from my hand and wrapped both of them around my head. They were placed higher then I was used to and it felt off. However, I was glad that he had done them for me. He plopped back down on the ground and look at me with a slight smile. "Don't be hard on yourself. You can't save everyone."

"But, I-"

"My mother is happy where she is now," Alvin cut me off. "I wanted her to get home to Elympios, but it was just not meant to be. She's not in pain anymore. She's happy and in peace," He ran his fingers through his hair and gave a deep sigh. "That's what I'd like to think anyway."

"I'm sure she is, Alvin," I breathed, pulling gently on my hair.

"You can call me Al. Er, only if you want to anyway."

I blinked a couple of times before responding. "Do you want me to? I know that Presa was the only one that called you Al. I'm not sure if it would bring back memories that you don't want to remember."

"Either way is fine," He shrugged with one shoulder. "I don't mind at all."

I nodded at his suggestion. "Should we go back to Balan's?"

Alvin shook his head. "I want to stay here for a bit longer," He stretched out his legs and patted the ground in the center of them. "Sit with me?"

I sat on the ground and scooted closer to him, gently leaning against his chest. He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me, lovingly. Wrapping my fingers gently around his wrist, I sighed and relaxed into him. This is what I missed. This was something that Wingul could never give me. I guess the reason why I found myself loving Alvin was because he could give love back. Meanwhile, Wingul couldn't. I felt Alvin's heartbeat on my back. It was soft, but I could feel it and it made me relax into him even more. I was happy. Genuinely happy.


	27. Chapter 27

"Balan is a really good cook!" Teepo spluttered, gulping down his food.

"He certainly is," Leia agreed as she took another bite.

"So, what's everyone's plans from here on out?" Jude asked suddenly. "If we head to that spot Balan found us, we might be able to get back to Reize Maxia."

"Oh, I see," Leia broke in. "That's why you asked."

"Although," Jude fiddled with his thumbs. "I'm not planning on leaving until I can find a way to help both Reize Maxia and Elympios."

"Is there anyway we can help?" Elize questioned.

"Of course! I doubt I could figure things out on my own," Jude replied. "Just having you here would be a huge morale boost."

"We mustn't underestimate the circumstances though," Rowan chimed in. "We must deal with the use of spyrix, the Otherworld Reactor Plan, and even Gaius."

"That's why you want us all to decide for ourselves," Milla continued.

"Try to head back home or figure things out here, huh? Wow, that's tough," Leia sighed and pursed her lips.

"I realized something once we landed on this side," Jude started. "We can't eliminate spyrix from Elympios. But, we still need to get rid of the schism. It's a real conundrum. I want to figure out what I can do about this."

"Well, Achlys was able to give Elympios mana for 1,500 years and stop nature from completely being wiped out," Teepo broke in again. "Since she's back, maybe she can do that again."

"Heh, thanks for the thought Teepo," I smirked and pushed off of the wall. "The truth is, I was only able to slow the process of nature dying. I was only able to do that by giving almost all my mana to Elympios. It got to the point where I had to tether with a human every month or I would die. Helping that kid yesterday took a lot of mana, and that was for one flower," I sighed and leaned against the wall again. "I can't do that anymore. I'm too tired for that. There needs to be some other way."

"Well, you know I won't agree to anything that hurts my own people," Alvin said sternly.

"But, we need to help the spirits as well," Elize nodded more to herself than to anyone else.

"I have something to say," Milla cleared her throat and closed her eyes. "If we can't eliminate spyrix, then I will take the extra effort to watch over and protect the birth of new spirits so their numbers stay intact."

"But that means...," Leia trailed off and sighed.

Milla opened her eyes and nodded. "Spirits are another part of nature's cycle, just like humans. I will find a way to support them both."

"You sure about this?" Jude asked her.

"I've thought long and hard about this," Milla smiled. "Jude, if you're convinced that we can't get rid of spyrix, then I won't argue. But, we can't waste time debating. Let's head over to Helioborg."

"Oh! Good idea!" I cheered. "If everyone's done, let's head out!"

"Well, we put _someone_ in a good mood," Rowan laughed at my enthusiasm.

"I've always been intrigued at new advancements in technology," I explained, opening the door for everyone. "Given, spirits unfortunately die in the process, it's still fascinating to see what humans come up with. Great Spirits don't need such things, but it's fun to learn!"

"Maybe Alvin will start calling _you_ honor student instead," Jude laughed.

"Nah kid, you'll never out live the honor student nickname," Alvin grinned at the boy. "Achlys is little duckling after all."

"Hey," I crossed my arms and puffed up my cheeks.

"Just face it," He put his arm around my shoulder and winked. "You're now known as little duckling. You're gonna have to get used to it."

I pouted some more but my pout disappeared when Alvin started to nuzzle the side of my head. Now, I understood why every human wanted to feel loved. It was a very good feeling. All the good feelings stopped however, as we walked into the commercial district to find people running and screaming out of Torbalan Highroad. Something must have happened at Helioborg. That's where Torbalan Highroad leads to anyway.

"Hey, what's happening?" Jude asked some people fleeing from the Highroad.

"Some people attacked the spyrix research center!" The man shouted with terror in his eyes.

"What?" A gritted frown started to form on my face and my hands clenched into fists.

"I just don't understand why someone would attack Helioborg!" The woman cried.

"Does anyone now who it was?" Milla asked.

"We don't know, but they were able to use calculatrics without spyrixes!" The man exclaimed.

"No," I shook my head and stumbled backward a bit. "That means..."

"There's only one way to find out. Let's head over there," Milla proclaimed.

"Please be careful!" The lady clasped her hands together and bowed. "May the Lady of the night protect you."

"Heh, let me protect you," I put my hand to my head and gave a pitiful laugh.

"Isn't Balan at Helioborg?" Jude suddenly realized.

I nodded. "Let's go!"

It was really no surprise to me that Gaius and Muzét would attack the spyrix research center. What I was surprised with was that they did it so suddenly and quickly. Well, I guess that would be ideal, but I didn't feel Muzét's presence when she entered Elympios. Was she designed so that I couldn't feel her presence, or was I losing my touch? It could possibly be both.

"Achlys!" Milla yelled. "Wait up!"

"You're going to fast for us!" Leia shouted.

"Geez! And _you_ can't keep up with _me_?" Alvin joked. Well, tried to anyway. I could tell that he was just as worried as I was.

"How do you even run in those heels?" Teepo cried.

"Practice!" I replied

"Please Miss. Achlys! Wait for us!" Rowan begged.

I rolled my eyes and slowed down for the rest of them. Man, they were slow. Maybe I just had too much adrenaline pumping through my veins? I don't know. Normally, I was as slow, maybe even slower than Elize. Sometimes I was able to catch up to Rowan, but most of the time, I trailed behind. I don't know what was up. The most logical reason was because Elympions were in danger and I have an obligation to protect them.

"Wow," Leia gasped. "This is Helioborg?"

"There's no one here," Jude said, looking around at the huge buildings.

"They probably all evacuated," I mumbled. At least, I hope they did.

"Hey, look at this," Jude walked over to a giant metal container that had a big slash in it. He knelt down by the slash and picked up a casing. "This is a spyrix casing, isn't it?"

"Seems like it," Milla responded.

Rowan bent down near the slash and examined the contents inside the storage compartment. "This seems to be a storage unit for spyrix, but the contents are destroyed."

"Did Gaius do this?" Leia asked.

"Whoever it was, they leveled the larger facilities and warehouses, but kept the other buildings intact," Rowan answered.

"So, their plan isn't an invasion or to wipe out the military," Milla put one hand on her hip.

"Did Gaius let you in on any of his plans, Achlys?" Jude asked me.

I shook my head with a sigh and crossed my arms. "No. I know nothing of his plans, unfortunately."

"Milla," Elize interrupted. "We should hurry and look for Balan."

Milla nodded. "Right."

"We have to be careful," I warned. "With an attack like this, it would only be natural to deploy the security machines. They'll attack anyone and everything."

As we started through Helioborg, I couldn't help but think about how Alvin was taking this. He's lost so much over these last few months that I don't know if he can take losing his cousin too. If Gaius had gotten to him, I doubt that he was still... I shook my head to get that thought out of my mind. I think Balan is smart enough to not confront a man with a sword and a floating spirit.

"Help... me," A soldier lying on the ground pleaded, trying to crawl to us.

Jude and Rowan ran to her and helped her sit up against the wall. Thankfully, neither of them thought to use their healing artes. The soldier would probably be scared out of her mind and think of us as monsters just as she probably thought of Gaius and Muzét. While they took care of her, I looked around a bit. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the slight stream of smoke coming from a building not too far away.

"Thank you," The soldier mumbled. "I think I'll be okay now."

"This place seems deserted. Do you know where everyone went?" Leia asked her.

"Some people got out early," The soldier answered. "I don't know about the rest. It was pretty chaotic."

"Did you see the attackers?" Rowan questioned.

"The soldiers hit us like a wave," She proclaimed. "They were led by some guy with a giant sword and a flying woman."

"I knew it," I murmured, clenching my fists.

"They told us they'd destroy every last spyrix. Than they ordered us to retreat," The soldier told us.

"Wait!" Jude exclaimed. "He can't be! Gaius must be planning to eliminate every spyrix in the entire world!"

"Just to stop the Otherworld Reactor plan? Isn't that a bit extreme?" Alvin said.

"Yes, but it makes sense," I added, crossing my arms. "Even if it does make the lives of a nation harder to live."

"By eliminating spyrix, Gaius is going right to the heart of the two world problem!" Jude concluded.

"Sounds like a lot of work," Alvin admitted. "But if Gaius is anything, he's determined."

"That's why he must be stopped," I hissed.

"Dammit!" Alvin yelled. "That puts Balan in danger!"

"Excuse me," Elize whispered going up to the soldier. "Do you know anything about someone named Balan? He's a spyrix engineer."

"You might find him over in the spyrite research wing," The soldier replied. "Officially, it's called the Military Research Wing. But, I wouldn't get your hopes up. Those freaks are probably still wreaking havoc over there."

Alvin sighed and looked away from the group. He was obviously upset. I hesitantly put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. Letting him know that everything was going to be okay. Well, I hoped.

"I'm sure Balan is okay, Alvin," Jude vocalized my own thoughts.

"Don't worry about me," Alvin shook his head and gazed at the teenager. "You just worry about Gaius. Your job is to keep moving forward, remember?" He grazed his hand over mine and glanced at me. "We don't have time to worry right now. The sappy stuff will have to wait."

I nodded slowly and took my hand away. He was right, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want him to be so broken again.

"Where is this Military Research Wing?" Teepo asked.

"Just ahead, if it's still standing," The soldier got up, gripping at her arm. "Be careful and may the Lady of the night watch over you," The soldier bowed and limped away.

"Looks like some people still have faith," Milla commented.

"Yeah," I sighed, not being able to actually sound excited.

As we walked through the sectors to the Military Wing, I couldn't help but keep my eye on Alvin. During every battle, even after every battle, he didn't seem himself. He looked distracted, which made me worry, and in turn had me distracted during and after battles.

"Achlys! Watch out!"

"Huh?" I turned around, but was too slow. A robotic scorpion's tail swatted me into the wall. I groaned, rubbing my head while Alvin and Leia took care of the machine. When it was taken care of, Jude ran over and helped me to my feet.

"You got to be more careful," He cautioned. "Here, let me heal your head."

"I guess I was... distracted," I murmured.

"Hm, I wonder why," Rowan stroked his beard and side eyed Alvin.

I waved my hand dismissively at Jude. "I'm fine. Let's get going."

"Are you sure? I should really-"

"I am fine," I grunted, pushing past him. "It's just ahead."

"Alright," Jude shrugged and we made our way to the building.

I tried not to rub my aching head. It was throbbing and I felt tired. Exhausted actually. I was a bit disoriented also as I didn't even realize that we had gotten on to the elevator and made our way to the tenth floor.

"We'll never find Balan or Gaius at this rate," Alvin growled.

A noise came from the closest door. It sounded like a computer... or a couple of mice. I didn't know. It could be the ringing in my ears as well. I shrugged to myself and made my way into the room with the rest of them. Alvin got in front of the computer and started tapping away at the keyboard.

"This confirms it," Alvin said. "They created a spyrite with the information that Exodus gave them. Something called Volt."

I tapped my chin. "The Great Spirit of Lightening."

"So Gilland was trying to save Elympios after all," Jude couldn't help but get frustrated with himself.

"Yes, but at the expense of...," Uh, what was the other nation called.

"At the expense of?" Milla cocked her head.

I waved my hands at her. "Never mind."

"According to this, that spyrite thing was powered about a half hour ago," Alvin stated.

"It sounds like one of the reasons for the chaos that transpired here," Rowan hummed.

"Where'd it go?" Jude asked.

"I don't know exactly," Alvin turned around and put one hand on a hip. "But it looks like it climbed to one of the floors above us."

"It might be worth checking out," Jude added.

"Why do you say that?" Milla asked, turning to face him.

"I don't have any proof, but I think Gaius might have activated it. If he did, we should find him nearby."

"But what would be his motive for using spyrites?" Milla asked again.

"I'm not sure," Jude shook his head. "But, I think it's important to get in contact with him."

"Jude," Leia breathed in. "It's not that I don't want to meet him. But, if Gaius is dead set on destroying all spyrixes... I doubt he'll listen to anything we have to say."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. If that's his plan, then I'll just have to stop it," Jude told her.

"You say that now, but we all know how much you respect him," Rowan addressed. "Just as you respect Milla."

"Please Rowan," Milla closed her eyes with a slight smirk. "There is no need for this."

"Reize Maxia!" I shouted. "At the expense of Reize Maxia!"

"You are just saying that now?" Milla giggled.

"I just... remembered the name of... the other nation," I put my hand on my head and leaned my other hand on the wall. "Reize Maxia and... uh," My hand slipped and I almost fell to the floor, but Alvin ran and caught me. He sat me up against the wall and put an arm around my shoulder to keep me steady.

"You okay?" He asked, sounding very concerned. Obviously.

"I am now," I smirked.

"Here," Jude knelt down on the opposite side of me and started a healing arte. "She has a concussion. I should have healed her head the second it happened."

A deep sigh escaped my lips as I felt the pounding in my head leave and didn't feel as confused about where I was. "Thank you, Jude. I'm sorry that I got angry with you when all you wanted to do was help."

"It's okay. Irritability is a symptom of a concussion anyway," Jude informed me, finishing the healing arte. "All good."

Alvin helped me up and I dusted myself off. "Alright, let's find Volt."

Once we got out of the room however, the lights and everything else shut down, leaving us in the dark. Well, I was the only one loving this. Me and my natural element. Sounds kind of like a cheesy romance novel, huh?

"Hey! Who turned out the lights!" Teepo cried as the backup lights came on.

"There's nothing to be afraid of in the dark," I told him. "Well, except me," Teepo screamed and hid behind Elize.

"The base's power went out," Alvin ignored the puppet.

"Let's proceed with caution," Rowan suggested as I took the lead.

"I think this is where I shine. I'll take the lead."

"Can I hold your hand?" Elize whispered, twiddling her thumbs.

I gave a chuckle and held out my hand. "Of course."

Elize took my hand gently and we both led the way up the first flight of steps. She skipped and swung my arm with hers as we walked and I found it adorable. I actually wouldn't mind having a child like Elize. I mean, I had a mortal, human body. I could have a child with this. However, I would need to... well, go through the human process to achieve a child. What's the process again? Boyfriend, then engagement, and then next would be marriage. Then the long, nine month process of being pregnant. Well, this body was young and I sure wasn't leaving this body anytime soon. It could be done.

"Is that the way to the roof?" Jude pointed at a door inside a research room. "Let's check there."

I nodded and opened the door. Well, this wasn't the top floor, but it was certainly the roof. Elize let go of my hand and backed away from the blueish sphere that was... buzzing in the center of the rooftop.

"That must be volt," Alvin said.

It buzzed twice and then slammed itself on the ground, sending shock waves everywhere. I gritted my teeth as I felt electricity running throughout my body. It was painful, but nothing I couldn't handle.

"It doesn't seem to be tethered to a human like Celsius was to Gilland," Milla concluded as the shock waves ended.

"So, you're saying it's out of control?" Leia gulped.

I hummed to myself and tapped my chin. "Maybe it might work," I cleared my throat and turned my attention to Volt. "Volt! Listen to me! I need you to calm down!" Volt turned to me and buzzed once. "Yes! It's me! Please, calm down!" Volt buzzed again and shot a bolt straight at me. Fortunately, I was able to get out of the way. "Well, I guess that doesn't work."

"We need to calm it down!" Jude exclaimed and everyone unsheathed their weapons.

I couldn't get close to Volt so I stayed back with Elize while Alvin and Jude, the brave ones, got up close to attack. I whisked Elize out of the way of volts attacks. Unfortunately, I couldn't block the shockwaves, but he became too busy with Jude and Alvin to actually worry about Elize and I as we sent arte after arte at him and healing the others. Thankfully, it was a relatively short battle... well, to Elize and I. To Jude and Alvin, I am sure that it was a lot longer than it needed to be.

"Well, we finally beat some sense into it," Jude panted.

"If we've learned anything from Celsius and Volt, it's that spyrites are tough customers," Alvin exasperated.

"They're just as strong as Great Spirits," Elize stated.

Out of a portal in front of us came Muzét and Gaius then. We all kept on the ready, but they didn't look like they were there to fight. However, you could never be sure. Specifically with Muzét. She could get an arte ready in seconds.

"Interesting," Gaius hummed. "I never expected to find you here."

"So you've come to Elympios after all!" Muzét grimaced.

"I'm assuming you're the one who activated Volt," Jude said, ignoring all their other comments. "I don't understand your motive. Were you testing it's potential?"

"Potential?" Gaius sneered, crossing his arms. "I would never entrust my people's lives to something as tenuous as potential."

"You can't expect humans to make something perfect on the first try," I remarked.

"Silence Great Spirit!" Gaius' voice boomed. My eyes widened and I shrunk back a bit. That was... horrifying. "I attempted to tether with a spyrite precisely because it is something that you would consider."

"What?" Jude sounded shocked to hear that.

"But it was for not," Gaius grimaced. "Their power is far beyond human control. That leaves us with no choice but to eradicate every last spyrix from this world."

"So, that really is your plan," Alvin reiterated.

"Don't you realize what would happen?" Leia interjected.

"We would end the Otherworld Reactor plan once and for all," Gaius stated. "Surely the end justifies my means?"

"What about the schism?" Milla questioned.

"We will leave it in place," Muzét notified us. "As long as spyrixes exist, the threat of Elympios exploiting Reize Maxia remains."

"And what of Maxwell?" Milla huffed, putting a hand on her hip. "Do you plan to leave him where he is?"

"It is the duty of the strong to ensure that the weak do not perish," Gaius told us.

"This isn't right Gaius!" Jude shouted.

"What about it isn't right?" Gaius burst. "We will safeguard the schism until the last spyrix is destroyed. Then, we shall unite the two worlds."

"What about all the people who will suffer if you eliminate their spyrixes? Are you just going to ignore them?"

"Don't worry about the poor, suffering humans," Muzét giggled. "Gaius will protect them."

"No!" I stomped my foot. "Elympions are my people! I will not let you hurt them!"

"You are the reason this all happened!" Gaius pointed to me. "Muzét has told me all about your mishaps with Maxwell and they were all in vain!"

"Maybe your right. Maybe this is all my fault," I gritted my teeth. "But I plan to make it right! The schism needs to be gone!"

"Tell me Muzét," Gaius smirked. "Can the Great Spirit of Darkness gather all the elements to create a human catalyst?" My eyes widened and I took a couple of steps back.

"No," Muzét giggled and raised her hand. "She can't."

Muzét froze me in place. I tried to chant a dispel arte, but I couldn't even move my mouth. I could feel myself being extracted from my human body. It was torture. It didn't hurt, but it was nerve wrecking and disorienting. I tried to hold on to my body, but her arte was too powerful and eventually, I emerged from the human body, stretching out my wings. My seemingly lifeless body standing at attention with her eyes closed behind me.

"Well, now we know your true form," Gaius mumbled.

"A form just like your brothers," Muzét snorted.

I closed my eyes tightly. "I suggest you leave," I shot my eyes open and dark bolts came down in front of them. "Now!"

"I think we will. We have nothing left to discuss," Gaius bowed his head and they both left into the portal.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Well..."

"So, you're not a human?" Jude spoke.

"Not exactly..."

"You're just possessing this human?" He growled. "Don't you think that's-"

"Cruel?" I cut him off. "Do you know where I found this human?"

"Uh... no," Jude mumbled.

"I found her in the deep woods, abandoned by her parents," I sighed. "She was just a few months old. How humans could just abandon something that they created is beyond my understanding," I pursed my lips. "It's not like an evil possession. Her and I are one. Whatever memories I have, she has. Whatever she feels, I feel. When I am residing within her, I am human," I turned around to face them and they all gasped.

"Achlys," Leia breathed. "Your blind."

"Is that such a surprise?" I cocked my head. "I am the Great Spirit of Darkness. It's only natural that I live in total darkness. However, I can see just fine and when I reside in the human body, I can see with her eyes."

"But, how can you see?" Elize asked.

"Everything gives off an aura. I see using things aura's," I sighed again. "And I can see that you are all afraid of me."

"Afraid is a... strong word," Rowan informed me.

"Oh! Misty wings!" Teepo cheered and proceeded to float through my wings.

I couldn't help but laugh and get out of the way. "Stop that! It tickles!"

"I'm not afraid," Leia huffed, trying to sound brave. "I like your horns actually!"

I put my hands on the things on top of my head. "They're supposed to be ears!"

"Oh! Uh, sorry," Leia twisted her body back and forth.

I tried to avoid Alvin's aura. I knew he had to be mad at me. I had said no more secrets and yet, I kept this huge secret from him. I don't know what he's going to say, or even do. Hopefully, he will understand why I did it. I wanted to experience human emotions and feelings, and I saved a child from death. I couldn't even explain how much I've learned from this body. From all the bodies I've had actually.

"Balan!" Alvin yelled, looking up at another building.

I turned and saw that Balan was stuck in the elevator with another man.

"Well, this is _quite_ the predicament," I tapped my finger on my chin.

"Would you be able to fly up and get them out of there?" Milla asked me.

"I could, however..."

"The whole center needs power," Jude finished my sentence. "Achlys, would you be able to cast your lightening arte on to that antennae?"

I cupped my cheeks with my hands and blushed. "Oh Jude! Do you really think of my lightening artes as that powerful?"

Jude laughed weakly and stuck his arm behind his back. "Uh, well... maybe if I tethered-"

"That will not be necessary," I laughed. "Although, I know someone who _can_ help with this," I turned to Volt who was still laying on the ground.

"Oh! Right!" Jude nodded and put Volt's spirit fossil into the spyrite casing.

"You really want him to tether with Volt?" Milla asked me, sounding surprised.

I flew into my human body, making it gasp for air. I turned to Milla and smiled. "If anyone can do it successfully, it's Jude."

"Volt, we need you," Jude stated and Volt buzzed, getting up. "Help us!" Volt buzzed against and sent a stream of lightening into the rod in the corner, making the lights go on and then shut off again.

"It's still stuck. We need more power," Alvin told Jude.

"Please, just a little more!" Jude cried.

Once he asked, Jude screamed. He was obviously in pain. Oh, what to do?

"This must be the same backlash that hit Gilland! Give it up Jude!" Milla shouted.

"Not yet!" Jude protested.

Milla and the rest of us came up behind him, and Milla put her hand over his, redirecting some of the backlash to her. "Why do you insist on doing such reckless things by yourself?"

Jude laughed. "Look who's talking."

We all proceeded to put our hands over the casing, redirecting some of the backlash to us. Jude smiled and nodded to all of us. No matter what, we were in this together. Volt buzzed twice and threw a stronger current of lightening at the rod, lighting up the lights and activating the elevator. We had done it and I was so proud of Jude. I was so proud of everyone, but I still felt a bit worried. I just hoped that Alvin could forgive me.


	28. Chapter 28

"Thanks for the save there!" Balan exclaimed with a smile.

People were sitting behind him in the sector. Each one had a different colored... thing. I didn't know what they were. They looked like cats honestly. I cocked my head, pursing my lips trying to figure out what those things were. They weren't spyrix since I couldn't feel any spirits dying.

"Balan, who are these people?" Jude asked.

"They're patients," He replied with a matter of fact voice. "Each one of them has a condition that makes it impossible to live a normal life, even with spyrix."

"Wait," Milla mumbled. "Does that mean the next generation of spyrixes you've been researching are..."

"Yep!" Balan cheered. "Those little creatures they're using are spyrites!"

"These creatures are spyrites?" Jude questioned.

"They're so cute!" Elize squealed. "But, they don't seem any more powerful than lesser spirits."

Balan chuckled. "Of course not! They're lesser spirit spirit spyrites after all! Wait a sec, are you telling me that you don't know how spyrites are created?"

"Do us a favor and assume we don't," Alvin told him.

"Well, you should ask one of the other engineers if you want the full spiel," Balan began. "But in simple terms, you've all seen spirit fossils, right? If one of you Reize Maxian folks pours mana into one, voila! A spyrite is born from it!"

"I guess there's multiple uses to those fossils, huh?" Leia remarked.

"The only catch is, you need a booster," Balan announced.

"Wait, did you just say booster?" Leia asked.

"Yep," Balan nodded. "If someone with a booster pumps mana into a spirit fossil, the calculatrics arte inside takes physical form. And that's how you make a spyrite!"

"How are they different from spyrixes?" Alvin questioned.

"It's a matter of arte precision," Balan addressed. "These spyrites can be as precise as the aspyrixes devices from back in the day. Spyrites don't consume spirits however. They're fueled by the mana stored inside the spirit fossil, after all."

"Oh Balan!" I ran up and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. "You've done it! All of you! You've figured out a way to use spirits without killing them!"

"Oh!" Balan gasped and then laughed. "A hug from the Lady of the night! How 'bout that?"

"She's my girlfriend so, I get hugs all the time," Alvin smirked.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Balan hummed as I ran to hug Alvin instead. "You're a lucky one, Alfred."

Alvin laughed and hugged me back. "I know."

"Balan," Jude interjected. "Could you tell us the exact spot where you found us?"

"Oh! Yes! I found you all collapsed at the end of Ruselle Highroad," Balan pointed at the end of the sector. "You can reach the highroad by following this passageway."

"Now Gaius will have to listen to us, right?" Leia asked Jude.

"No," Jude sighed. "It's too late. I don't know why I know this, but that was our last chance to convince him."

"Well, let's go check out the spot," I patted him on the back. "We'll go from there."

"Right," Jude nodded and we started off to the end of Ruselle Highroad.

"So Achlys," Well, I didn't expect Rowan to start the questions, especially that quickly. "Why did you feel the need to possess a human?"

"Well, I wanted to experience human emotions and feelings. I simply can't do that when I'm in spirit form," I answered him.

"So, everything you told me on our first date was a lie?" Alvin asked with a sigh.

"No," I shook my head. "In between doing things for the Chimeriad, I helped lesser spirits as well. I didn't lie to you about that. I _have_ lived the life as a human many times before this, but just didn't get caught up with a group as much as I did with you guys."

"So, you can see with your eyes now?" Teepo asked, hovering in front of me.

I smiled. "Yes, I can. Although, I do enjoy absorbing other's aura's. It gives me some of whatever they are feeling. If they're feeling sad, they won't feel as sad if I share their aura with them."

"When you say you have lived the life as a human before this," Jude rubbed his chin. "Did you-"

"All these questions are giving me quite the headache," I giggled. "I found all of my bodies that I reside in, in danger as a baby. I wouldn't reside in a child that had a loving, caring home. I try to give the children I find the best life they can live."

"So, are you tethered with the human body?" Milla asked.

"Since I am the human technically, I don't need to actually tether with the body," I replied. "I reside in it. This brain is my own. I can't get out of this body unless someone knows the spirit arte to detach me from the body, or if the body dies from _natural_ causes. If someone were to kill my body, I would be killed with it."

I started to trail behind the group to avoid anymore questions. They seem to have accepted the fact that I was a spirit possessing a human body, which I didn't think that Jude would even want to travel with me anymore because of how cruel it seems. Although, I don't think Alvin was too pleased with me. Pursing my lips, I glanced at his back. He seemed to be walking normally. Maybe a bit stiff, but nothing that said that he was upset or frustrated. I didn't want to invade his privacy by feeling his aura, so I let him be. He glanced back at me, our eyes meeting for a few seconds and then I immediately turned my head away, blushing furiously.

Alvin slowed a bit and took my hand in his. "I'm not mad or upset with you if that's what you're wondering."

"Huh?" I tilted my head up to look at him. Even though I had five inch heels on, I was still short.

"It's written all over your face that you're worried," He replied quietly.

"So, what _are_ you feeling?" I asked, blinking a couple of times.

"Honestly," He sighed, starting to rub his thumb across the back of my hand. "A bit disappointed."

"Disappointed?" I looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yeah," He mumbled. "You didn't want any more lies or secrets, and yet, you held one from me. I honestly understand why you did it, so I'm not mad or upset. However, you could have told me. You could have told me yesterday night when we were talking about... everything."

I looked away, disappointed in myself. "You're right," I told him. "You are _absolutely_ right. I'm sorry."

Alvin squeezed my hand again and gave a small smile. "We can talk about this more thoroughly later. Let's catch up to the rest of them."

As we caught up to the others, they were staring at an unstable portal that was located on the edge of a cliff. It seemed like it was about to collapse. Unfortunately, I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't have that power. I looked around the cliff and sighed. No nature anywhere. None of my mana had stayed anywhere. It was sad.

"This is just great," I mumbled. "I'm a failure of a Great Spirit. I can't protect anyone."

"Achlys," Alvin whispered, taking a step towards me.

"I can't get Elympions back to Elympios and now I can't get Reize Maxians back to Reize Maxia!" I exclaimed, closing my eyes tightly and clenching my fists. "Maybe Gaius was right," I laughed. "What am I saying? Gaius _is_ right. This whole mess is my fault. I'm to blame for everything."

"Jude!" Milla shouted but then WHACK!

I stumbled backwards and immediately took a hold of the left side of my face. That certainly took me by surprise. I touched my lip gently and looked at my hand. Blood. My lip and my cheek felt a little swollen, and I think a tooth broke. I could actually taste a bit of blood in my mouth as well.

"Wow, that was quite the punch," I admitted standing up straight, still holding my cheek.

"You have to stop this," Jude growled at me. "It's not your fault! This might look like a mess, but you were just fighting for the Elympions. You were right all along. Even Maxwell admitted that! You were doing it for humans and is that not what being a Great Spirit means? Protecting humans and spirits alike? You are the most important thing to these people and you're just going to give up because _Gaius_ told you that this was your fault?"

I was really shocked at what Jude just said. Was I really starting to give up? "N-No. I'm not giving up."

"Listen," Jude sighed and started to heal my face. "This might look bad and even if I can't get back to Reize Maxia, I want to help Elympios. That would be easier if I was stuck in Elympios than in Reize Maxia, wouldn't it?"

"Y-Yes," I agreed. "But-"

"No," Jude shook his head. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that no one is to blame."

"Jude is right, Achlys," Rowan confirmed. "No one is to blame for this situation."

I put my fist to my chest and sighed. "Thank you."

"Well, we aren't getting through this, so we should go back to town and figure out another way," Leia suggested.

"Before we do," Jude started again. "If you plan on returning to Reize Maxia, then I think it's time we parted ways. As I said before, I want to find a way to help Elympios and Reize Maxia. I think the only way to stop Gaius is to fight him. I don't want the way you feel now to get in the way of your true feelings."

"I agree," Milla said. "If we can't be honest with ourselves about why we're fighting, then there's no point in fighting in the first place."

"In other words, you want us to make our own decision," Rowan surmised.

"It'll be a tough ride ahead," Alvin avowed. "I guess it only makes sense."

"Mind if I have some more time to think?" Leia pleaded. "At least until you're ready to leave?"

"Sure," Jude nodded. "Of course."

I crossed my arms over my chest, letting out a deep sigh. We weren't going to have the time to talk about all of this tonight. Although, I wanted to, it had to wait. There were more important things to worry about. If we came out of this alive, then we would have all the time in the world. Well, I hope.

* * *

As we walked into Trigleph, I started to the port. I needed to be alone with my thoughts. The port is the most peaceful place for me to meditate. Especially when it's dark out. There are little lights there and I could see most of the stars that are above Triglyph. I've never liked a port more than this one. Even with Reize Maxia's nature. Trigleph's was more homey to me.

"Achlys?" Milla questioned my direction.

"I think I need to be alone for a while," I told her simply.

I'm assuming they nodded because they all walked off. Even Alvin's aura faded away. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to follow me or not, but I didn't turn around to gesture to him to follow. I bet he needed to be alone too. We all did. I walked to the edge of the pier and looked out over the ocean. It was quiet, as usual. Just last night, Alvin and I were cuddling, simply talking about all sorts of shit. I actually fell asleep and Alvin had to carry me back to the apartment.

Then, I thought of Presa. I sighed and looked up to the sky, and I could have sworn I saw her in the stars. I looked back out over the ocean and twisted my face. I couldn't be like her for Alvin. I couldn't _be_ Presa. I'm sure that he's not expecting me to be her in anyway... but I have this irrational fear of that happening. I could never be like her. She had this strength that I just... could never have.

This only made me think of Gaius and, of course, Muzét. I growled and with my blade, casted incineration wave over, and over again at the schism. Obviously, it didn't do anything. After a couple more times, I sheathed my sword and plopped myself on to the pier with my legs crossed. Of course I would join Jude and Milla. I had to fight Gaius. For Elympios. For Reize Maxia. For every human on the planet and for spirits everywhere.

* * *

 **Another update today since I'm not sure when the next time I can get an update up this week.**


	29. Chapter 29

"People really do love her here."

"Huh?" I snorted and rubbed my face with the back of my hand. I stretched myself out and yawned. Was it already time to get up? I was so comfy. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a couple of times, trying to get used to the sunlight. Oh? I must have fell asleep on the pier. I don't remember having a blanket or a pillow though. I sat up and looked around. I was surrounded by candles, make shift flowers, shoelaces, any kind of offering the people of Trigleph could give. I slowly got up and tiptoed over the offerings, being careful not to knock over or break anything.

"Once this is over, you'll have a lot of offerings to come back to and figure out what to do with them," Alvin laughed.

"Looks like it," I smiled, turning back to the offerings. "I don't know where I'm going to put them all though."

"Does that mean that you're coming with us?" Jude asked.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, folding the blanket and putting the pillow on top of it. "I _am_ the Lady of the night! It's my duty to protect Elympios."

Jude took out of his pocket a little blue knife and showed it to me. "Gaius gave us this last night. We can use it to open the rift."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I gave a wink.

"Let's go save the world!" Teepo squealed.

You bet we were going to save the world! I haven't been this pumped up since... well, since never honestly. I haven't really done anything to be this pumped in my life. That's kind of sad. Fingers wrapped around my hand and squeezed tightly, snapping me out of my thoughts. I blushed, intertwining my fingers with Alvin's. I've never felt this happy either.

"Achlys," Leia clasped her hands together in front of her chest. "Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"What about?" I replied.

"Well... it's about Agria," She sighed, kicking at the ground. "Well, about the whole Chimeriad honestly, but specifically about Agria."

"You want to know why she acted as she did, correct?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, well, yes," Leia mumbled, tilting her head down.

"Well, I guess it's alright to tell you now," I scratched the back of my neck with my free hand. "As Rowan said, she was born a Travis. However, her mother was not Mr. Travis' wife, but his mistress."

Rowan gasped in shock. "I never knew!"

"Most people didn't," I shook my head. "Agria and her real mother were bullied tremendously by the other Travis' to the point where he mother committed suicide, which Agria thought that the Travis' constant bullying led to her mother's death."

"Oh no! That's horrible!" Leia exclaimed, covering her mouth.

"I don't really know anything else. All I know is that the bullying never really stopped until, well, the arson incident," I explained.

"What about Presa?" Jude asked. "Why was she part of the Chimeriad?"

"Well...," I mumbled, pursing my lips. "I don't know the whole story. I know that she was part of The Rats and something... happened."

"It sounds like you know, but just don't want to tell, little duckling!" Teepo huffed.

"It isn't exactly my story to tell," I told them, glancing at Alvin to see if he would chime in.

Alvin gave a deep sigh. "I dated Presa for two years. While dating, she told me that she was working for The Rats. She told me everything about her group and what they were doing in Fennmont. I betrayed her after that and...," He gritted his teeth and squeezed my hand tightly.

"You don't have to finish," Rowan spoke. "We all know that you've been through enough. You don't have to remember the past if you don't want to."

"Achlys," Elize pipped up, hugging Teepo tight. "Do you know anything about Jiao?"

"I'm sorry Elize," I frowned. "But Jiao and I were never as close as I was to the rest of the Chimeriad. However, he did teach me about monsters and let me play with his hounds."

"Oh," She hugged Teepo tighter and let out a soft sigh.

"He was a good guy, Elize," I picked a dead leaf from her hair. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"What about featherneck?" Teepo questioned.

"Featherneck?" Puzzled at the nickname, I furrowed my eyebrows and cocked my head. "Oh! You mean Wingul! Ah, well that's a _long_ story!" I smiled at them and waited, but they all just looked at me in confusion, waiting to hear the story. "You know, cause he's a _Long Dau_ so it's a _long_ story!"

"Oh Achlys," Milla shook her head disappointed.

I huffed. "Well, _I_ thought it was funny. Anyway, what would you like to know about him? Anything specific? I could just tell you his whole life story, but that would be... _long,"_ They all groaned at my joke, even Alvin. I puffed up my cheeks. "Hey! That was funny!"

Rowan coughed, trying to change the subject from my horrible jokes back to Wingul. "Could you possibly tell me what went on with Wingul and Gaius?"

"Gaius was one of those rare people who could actually best Wingul in a fight," I explained. "He respects Gaius only because His Highness was able to best him and that's it."

"And that's the only thing keeping him by Gaius' side? Jude asked.

"There may be more to it, but it's really not my place to say," I shrugged.

"Why is he so scary!" Teepo cried.

I rolled my eyes. "Unless you're fighting him, there's nothing to be afraid of. Wingul may not look it, but he's just like an awkward teenager. He doesn't know how to talk about anything else except fighting skills and battle tactics. It's honestly more annoying than being engulfed by Teepo. The day before you guys came to Fennmont, we were out to dinner and he would just not stop talking about different kinds of blades and steel, and which ones were best-"

"So you did date Wingul!" Leia shouted.

I covered my mouth with both hands and slowed my walk. "No, i-it wasn't-"

"Huh?" Milla put most of her weight on one leg and cocked her hip out. "Wait, I thought you were with Alvin?" She then turned to look at Alvin. "Did you know about this?"

"Yeah, I-I did," Alvin rubbed the back of his head. "But it was during a time where I... wasn't myself. She had every right to be with someone else."

"Although he was there for me, he's just not the type for me," I smiled and looked up at Alvin, giving him a big squeeze around his waist.

Jude stepped up to me with a serious look on his face. "What's the real reason you didn't join the Chimeriad?"

I grimaced and turned my back to him with arms crossed over my chest. "Why?"

"Not to be rude, but I don't believe that you didn't join because you didn't want to take sides," Jude responded.

I sighed and glanced back at the teenager with eyes that pleaded with him. "Do you really want to know kid?"

"You don't want to tell me?"

"You don't want say yes?"

Jude rolled his eyes. "You and Alvin are two peas in a pod. I guess if you don't want to tell me, that's fine."

I grinned and patted him on the shoulder. "Maybe later. Right now, we have a job to do."

"Right," He nodded and followed the rest of us up the cliff to the dimensional breach.

"Jude, you're up," Milla nodded towards the breach.

The teenager nodded and took out the knife, slashing the breach open so that it was much more stable. "Alright, well see you on the other side I guess."

"Me first!" Leia yelled, running towards the portal, but I was faster and jumped in first.

This place had a different atmosphere. I don't know what it felt like, but it didn't feel peaceful to me, but it didn't feel aggressive. It just felt... confused. It looked quite different also. Gaius probably switched the place up using Muzét's powers. One by one, the rest of them came through the portal with Milla and Jude being last. Heh, figures.

"Look!" Leia pointed down a pathway. "There's another breach over there!"

"That's probably to Reize Maxia," I told her pointing down the opposite pathway. "This leads deeper into the crossroads."

"Do you guys need to do anything back in Reize Maxia?" Milla asked. "I don't know if we're going to survive this after all."

"Don't say that!" Teepo cried.

"Yeah!" Elize huffed, puffing her cheeks.

"We have the Lady of the night protecting us after all!" Teepo cheered.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks Teepo."

"Well?" Milla was still waiting to see if anyone needed to do anything in Reize Maxia.

Jude looked around. "I think we're all good."

Milla nodded. "Then let's get going."

"We're going to save Elympios!" Teepo sang. "We're going to save Reize Maxia! We're going to save the world!"

"Someone's pretty excited for this fight," Alvin chuckled.

"Well, we are saving the world, little buddy!" Teepo exclaimed. "Aren't you excited to save the world?"

"Well, yeah," Alvin shrugged. "But, you have to be careful. Gaius and Muzét are tough customers."

"And look, another tough customer," I shook my head as we came upon Wingul.

"So Achlys, you've decided to trust the man that betrayed you, huh?" Wingul jibed, hopping down from atop a wall. "You're that naive, huh?"

"You don't understand Wingul," I sighed. "You can't give love. I trust Alvin. I can rely on him and he can give as much love as I give. You're juts hellbent on revenge."

"Trust?" Wingul smirked. "He almost killed you and you _trust_ him?"

"More than I trust you," I growled, narrowing my eyes.

Wingul shrugged and gave a cheeky smile. "Well, I'm glad that you're still wearing the necklace that _I_ got you."

"We don't have time for this lover's spat," Milla interrupted. "Let us pass."

"I can't let you do that," Wingul told her. "I'll allow you to turn back."

"We can't do that either," Milla retorted.

"We must dispel the schism," Rowan said. "It's the only way for Reize Maxia and Elympios to truly come together. To do that, we must stop Gaius."

"So, you side with the Elympions now," Wingul shook his head at the old man. "Your fickle self-righteousness sickens me. You will all die here before you become anymore of a burden to His Highness."

I stepped forward and unsheathed my sword. "I've got this."

"You're really going to fight your friend?" Teepo frowned.

"Think of it as my last training session," I told the puppet.

"Hm, it would seem like that," Wingul hummed before using his booster. "(I can't let you pass!)"

"We'll just see about that," I replied, getting ready to attack.

"You understand Long Dau?" Leia asked.

"A little," I nodded. "He taught me a bit while in Fennmont."

"(Let's...)," Was all I could understand of the next sentence before Wingul started attacking.

I was able to fend him off. Just barely though. I didn't expect Wingul to come at me full force. What else did I expect though? He was so hellbent over protecting Gaius from us and then getting revenge on him once this was over. Wingul slashed at my face. I got out of the way just barely, feeling warm liquid on my right cheek. I backed away to wipe at the blood and started attacking again. This was getting grueling. We had grueling training session, but he never went all out like this. Left. Right. Down. Up. Jab. Repeat. I was obviously getting tired since his attacks were surprising me and I was just barely getting out of the way.

"(What's... matter?...You tired)?" Wingul asked as we backed off of each other for a few seconds.

"You know... I don't fully understand... your language," I panted.

"(You didn't mind in bed)," Wingul smirked.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. Oh my darkness. Thankfully, no one else could understand Long Dau. But, I think my face said it all as my face got real hot, gulping back something in my throat. Wingul then bolted towards me, pushing me back into a wall. Our swords clashed and we stood there for minutes with him trying to push his and my blade into my neck. His strength was far greater than mine. I gritted my teeth, feeling sweat start to pour down my face. My arms shook from the intensity.

"Achlys!" Alvin shouted, getting his sword and pistol out.

"No! I can do this!" I screamed to him, getting my footing together. "I can do this!" I put my right arm to my side and it glowed with a dark mist. The mist grew sharp nails and I slashed at Wingul's face. He screamed and stumbled back, holding his now bleeding face. "Nightmare!" Dark shadows surrounded Wingul and attacked him, seeming to squeeze the life out of him. "You ready Wingul? Heavenly smite!" Wingul screamed in agony and fell to his hands and knees. I returned to the group sore with my sword sheathed and Wingul returned to his normal self.

"Well, done," Wingul wheezed. "But, His Highness is right. If we destroy all the spyrixes, the world will change."

Rowan shook his head slowly. "You cannot force the world along a path it has not chosen for itself. That's a revelation that I have finally come to accept."

"I'm not finished with any of you yet," Wingul winced, slowly getting up from the ground. "I must help His Highness achieve his vision!"

"Please Wingul," I clasped my hands together in front of my chest. "You don't have to do this!"

"You know... that I do," He mumbled.

"Why push yourself to the limit?" Leia asked.

"Silence!" Wingul yelled, making Leia shrink back.

I shook my head at the weakened man. "This is what I was talking about Wingul. You are so hellbent."

"His Highness will succeed!" Wingul's booster activated, his hair turning white. I was too sore to do this alone. I would need help this time. However, dark shocks started to appear on Wingul. He grabbed his head and started screaming in pain.

"Pull yourself together!" Rowan and I shouted as we both ran up to him. Wingul slashed his sword, warning us to back away.

"Is this a reaction to the booster?" Rowan asked.

"(No)!" Wingul screamed. "(I... never fall...Tool)!" Was as much as I could make out.

He brought his sword up and jabbed it into the ground. The ground shook beneath us and broke, making everyone except Wingul, fall from the main pathway. The block of ground that I was on suddenly stopped falling and I slammed on to my back. Well this was great. I had shocks going up and down my back, a gash on my cheek and my muscles were sore. This was fucking fantastic.

"Now what?" I could hear Alvin's voice say. "I can't exactly leap these gaps in a single bound."

"Hardy-har-har Alvin! Quick kidding around!" Teepo chirped.

"You'll make it! Just flap your arms and believe in yourself!" Elize told him.

"Now who's the big fat liar?" Alvin joked back.

"Rowan, I don't think Wingul survived that," Milla's voice rang.

"I know," The old man breathed. "But I could have sworn at the end I heard his voice."

"Uh, Achlys?" Jude's voice sounded concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Well," I winced, standing up slowly. "I'm bleeding, my muscles are sore, I just fell from a couple hundred feet and my back is in pain. Other than that I am just peachy."

"Well, just how are we going to get out of this situation?" Leia asked impatiently.

"I think the best plan of action is for each of us to move forward separately," Jude replied.

"We're all heading to the same place after all," Milla voice sounded cheery.

"This a race?" Alvin laughed. "We all know I'll get to Gaius first!"

"Was that lie meant to discourage those of us who will reach him sooner?" Rowan chuckled.

"Whoa gramps! Getting feisty!" Alvin sassed back.

"I think the Great Spirit of Darkness will get to the king first!" I smirked.

"Heh, I'm totally going to be first!" Leia cheered.

"I'll say hi to Gaius for everyone!" Elize giggled.

"Happy trails everyone!" Jude exclaimed.

I jumped down to another pathway and started to head for the crossroads main way. I didn't run since I was in such pain from the fight and then the fall, but I limped quickly. I didn't believe Wingul survived that. I couldn't believe I would never see my friend again, even if he was hellbent over Gaius, he was still my friend. I've lost a lot of friends over my 2,000 years of living with humans and you would think I would have gotten used to it by now. Nope.

There were monsters everywhere. They were easily defeated, but it just made my condition worse. Suddenly, the surrounding ground changed and instead of jumping, I was able to just walk across the spirit arte bridge. Thanks Gaius! You just made it much easier! I hummed a small tune as I continued to the main gateway. I wonder if I'll meet up with anyone on the way. I hoped so. I love Alvin, but Leia, Jude, or Elize would be much more appreciated. You know, cause of my bleeding cheek, my sore muscles, and my aching back.

I could hear clashes and screams coming from down below me. I knew one of the voices to be Gaius and another to be Milla. Man! I wanted to be first! I unsheathed my sword and pushed my legs faster. Pain surged throughout my leg, but I didn't really care. I wanted to help my friends! Now, I could hear Jude, Alvin, and Elize! If I don't hurry, I'm going to be last and not get any chance to fight! Well, I shouldn't fight in my condition, but I was going to either way! I jumped down to a lower path. Almost there! Now, I could hear Rowan and Leia! Dammit! Always late. I finally jumped down to the main gateway.

"Hey! Save the best for last!" I shouted, putting my arms up to the sky. "Heavenly smite!"

Gaius' blade broke in half and he fell to his knees. I groaned and put my hands on my knees. Muzét was behind him on her knees, starting to cry. I didn't think I would last this long. I need to take a break from fighting for a while after this. Maybe a spa retreat would be good. Ah, yes. Massages, hot baths, and relaxation. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. Milla summoned the four to her side and sent them around the Lance of Kresnik which still held Maxwell. With their spirit artes combined, they were able to destroy the lance and free Maxwell from his prison.

"Glad you made it," Alvin whispered, taking my hand.

"A little late, but better than nothing," I grinned, squeezing his hand.

"Your vision of the future offers nothing but suffering to the people," Gaius grunted, getting up from the ground. "Whether spyrites are perfected or not. Even if we unite the two worlds, it is pure fantasy to think that they will cooperate with one another."

"Maybe you're right, Gaius," Jude interjected. "Maybe my dreams for the future are hopelessly naive. But still, Milla never stopped believing in me. And so did you Gaius, didn't you?"

"What does any of that matter now?" Gaius asked, confused for once.

"I may appear to be talking tough now, but I was scared witless throughout this entire journey," Jude admitted. "I'm still just a small, frail human. But, you know what? I will get stronger. I want you to believe in me."

"Humans strive to become stronger," Milla informed him. "They constantly struggle to grow more for the sake of others. They rise to the occasion. This gives me hope for the future. One that is filled with possibilities. I cherish it. I know you understand this Gaius."

"I do not," He said, teeth gritted, but then was surprised to find Jude in front of him with his hand extended.

"You don't have to worry about this anymore, Gaius," Jude smiled.

Milla walked past Gaius and extended her hand to Muzét. "If living alone is too painful, then come join us."

Muzét smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

"So, you have made your decision," Maxwell interrupted.

"Yes," Milla nodded.

"Wait, what decision?" Jude asked.

"I have decided to become Maxwell," Milla told us.

"Now, if you so desire, Milla, you can use the schisms mana to become human again," Maxwell informed her, but Milla shook her head. Maxwell then turned to me. "Achlys, if you wish, you can return to the spirit realm as well."

"I'm grateful Maxwell. However," I squeezed Alvin's hand once again. "I think I want to stay in the human realm."

"Very well," Maxwell nodded and turned back to Milla. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Wait!" Jude yelled.

"Jude, I'm afraid this is farewell," Milla smiled weakly to the boy. "Our fates were always intertwined in mysterious ways. Thank you for everything."

"Hold on! I-" Jude stopped and shook his head. "I'm sorry for all the times I was weak. But now, I think I'm going to be just fine."

"Milla!" Elize screamed, hugging Teepo tightly.

"Elize wants you to know that she loves you tons! Of course, I do, too!" Teepo announced.

"Will we be able to see each other again?" Leia asked, almost at a whisper.

"It has been a pleasure," Rowan bowed.

"Thank you for everything, Milla. I will see you again some day," I bowed my head to her.

"What the hell is this? You never told us!" Was all Alvin had to say, but deep down, I knew he was thoroughly upset.

Milla nodded to all of us then turned back to Maxwell. "I'm ready."

As Maxwell flew up high and started to deteriorate, I felt an overwhelming amount of mana fill me. Was he giving me back some of my mana that he had taken to create the schism? He really didn't need to, but I was glad that he wanted to make one last atonement. The crossroads grew bright, and then they were no more.

* * *

 **I rewrote this chapter 3x and I just couldn't get it to how I wanted to. So, I just left it. I have a conclusion coming up tonight and then this will be complete! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

_Hi everyone!_

 _I've gotten all of your letters and I'm so happy that you are doing well! I've been doing just fine also! I had to get away for a while, so I went to a gorgeous spa for a week. It was amazing and I feel like I could take on the world again!_

 _Anyway, I've recently started a few guilds, mostly for farmers and shippers. What that is, is they make a payment to me every month and in return, I help them out in different ways and protect them. If robbers steal their products, I'll track the robbers down. If the products that I retrieve are damaged, I pay them for the loses. Same with monsters. Helping humans is one of the many duties of a Great Spirit after all! I've even hired a couple of mercenaries, both Reize Maxian and Elympion_ _to help me out! It's honestly great!_

 _I didn't have any place to stay once I came back from the spa. I had always been a traveler, trying to destroy the schism, but now I needed a place to stay that wasn't an inn. I actually found this nice, sweet man, you know him as Alvin Svent and we both agreed to get an apartment in Trigleph. It's been great so far! Not to mention the actual, romantic dates he's taken me on!_

 _I hope to hear from you soon! I'll have to show you around Elympios more!_

 _Yours,_

 _Achlys_

I folded up the note, put it inside the envelope on the back of the bird, and sent it off to Rowan first. It's been a couple of weeks already and I missed my friends a bunch, but I understood that they all had other things to do. The past was the past. There would be no more traveling together. Well, maybe one day!

"Are you coming?" Alvin shouted to me, holding the bar door open.

"Yes!" I ran up and walked inside with him.

This was the life. This was the future.

* * *

 **Note from the author:**

 **Hello! Thank you for reading and sticking with me through this story! I'll be posting the first chapter of the sequel to this story in a day or two, since I already have the intro and 1st chapter ready! I know I have to work on the battle scenes and I'm hoping to do a better job with the** **sequel! It's not totally going to follow the xillia2 game. It's going to have a lot more non-story chapters. I'm also going to try and make the chapters more detailed and longer than they have been in this story, even though I'm pretty pleased with the way this came out, and it is also going to be rated M for explicitly and language as well. I haven't gotten around to fully finishing xillia2. However, I'm hoping to do that before I reach the end of the story hahah!**

 **Anyway, thank you for following this story and I hope you stay with me with the next one!**

 **x~ Talesofadragon**


End file.
